The Power of Blood
by DL666
Summary: What if Yui met someone who knew more about her situation than anyone else? Karlheinz certainly isn't lacking in enemies though he always seems too powerful to overcome. Maybe just maybe, an opposing group just as powerful, has been planning to move against him all along. Fate is not necessarily set in stone and one can always force a change if they need to. (AU/OC heavy)
1. Chapter 1

The night school of Ryoutei Academy was hard for Yui to completely wrap her mind around. Though the halls were haunted by vampires...she just didn't comprehend the other people studying here who decided on night classes. Even if the academy was well known for its school programs and college opportunities.

Yui started school late. It made her frustrated to realize she was a bit old for a second year. Though at least it kept her away from some of the brothers while at school. She shared homeroom with Ayato, Laito and Kanato. Subaru was in the year below them...which left Shu and Reiji as third years. Sitting in the classroom silently, Yui slowly moved her eyes around the room. Observing the brothers closest to her. Kanato seemed to be distracted talking to Teddy, Laito seemed to be toying with the girl next to him judging by her stifled giggles. Ayato didn't even seem to be awake.

Her teeth pressed into her lower lip as her gaze lifted to the clock ticking above the door to the room. Her brows furrowing as she realized dinner was soon. She had a bento box prepared, and she hoped she'd be able to sneak away to the roof before any of the brothers noticed.

The bell going off to denote the time had Yui quickly placing things away in her bag and departing before Laito managed to detach himself from the girl clinging to his arm. Breathing out a sigh of relief Yui quickly walked through the rows of people to make her way towards the roof.

She climbed up the stairs slowly, the bites lining her thigh throbbing and she tried not to wince at the bruising sensation. However as she reached the top of the stairs, she found the door locked.

 _Oh no…_

Thinking rapidly to herself she turned back to make her way quickly down the stairs again; feeling the tell tale signs of one of her bites reopening as a wetness dripped down her leg from her quick movements. She made her way to the bathroom. Deciding to clean up the blood and eat her bento in one of the stalls.

Her hands shook as she sat on the toilet. After wiping the crimson liquid away she sighed. Closing her eyes and trying not to make too much noise. However she heard some sort of commotion going on outside as she was finishing up her food.

Tucking the bento box away she timidly poked her head outside of the bathroom. Noting that a few students were murmuring to themselves and keeping their gaze locked further down the hallway.

"Oi Breastless!" The rude voice of Ayato made her jump, turning rapidly to face him, though his hand caught her wrist, dragging her towards him. "A-ayato-Kun…" She frowned realizing Laito and Kanato stood next to him.

"What's going on?" She whispered softly to them.

"Why don't you just wait and see Bitch-chan?" Laito asked with a smirk from over Ayato's shoulder, though his brother shoved him away. "Back off, I'm thirsty." He glares down at Yui and she tried to avoid trembling in his arms. "...N-now isn't a good time." She insisted.

"Did you hear about them? The whole lot of them seem to be all anyone is talking about-we haven't had this many new students in awhile." Yui tuned in to the whispers of nearby classmates. Ayato calling for her attention and growing further frustrated by her continued lack of attention.

"Ne Teddy? Isn't this smell odd?" Kanato whispered down at his bear. Ayato finally seeming to realize something was going on as Laito leaned up against a set of lockers.

The front door of the school was open, crowds of students surrounding the area and leaning around corners to catch glimpses of whoever...or whatever had decided to join the students halfway through the day.

"Back to your classrooms! This isn't a circus-dinner is over and your curiosity will be sated soon enough." One of the teachers began shooing everyone back into their rooms and Ayato tsked under his breath before dragging Yui by the wrist back into the classroom.

"You're hurting me-" She said loudly only to stumble as he jerked her forward and tossed her towards her desk like a sack of flour.

"Shut up, pancake. You owe me later." He dropped into his seat next to her with an annoyed expression. Laito chuckled from behind her and she turned her head rapidly to peer at him-watching him tip his fedora towards her and grin. "Everything okay, Bitch-chan? Ayato-kun doesn't know how to treat a lady."

Ignoring his 'offer of help' as he extended his hand towards her. She stood on her own and seated herself at her desk properly, smoothing out the lines of her skirt. 'I'm fine...thank you, Laito-kun."

The other students returned from dinner and Yui began pulling her books from her bags again, avoiding the gaze of everyone as Laito moved past her to his seat, his fingers grazing her arm as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. " I can smell your blood, poor little bitch must have walked too much, nfu." She cringed away from him. The teacher was preparing to start class when the door opened again and two other students wandered into the room.

Though Yui didn't recognize the girls. She thought back to the comments made outside and figured these two must be part of the group of transfer students mentioned.

The first girl seemed to be energetic, her movements graceful but filled with energy and her smile vibrant. She had curly blonde hair with a slight redish tint to it it hung loosely around her face. Her green eyes flicked rapidly from student to student and she walked up to the teacher to hand her a small sheet, lips curved into a blindingly warm smile. Yui liked her already.

The other girl was shorter, her dark chestnut coloured hair was mostly covered by a ballcap coloured black and red, the ponytail pulled through the back. Her hands shoved into the pockets of her uniform jacket and she kept her brown eyes on the teacher. Silent and hard to read by comparison to the warm girl ahead of her.

"...Ah...I see well then class, meet the Gallagher sisters….Akira and Lyra." The instructor motioned to two accordingly. The resemblance wasn't really seen between the two, though the harder Yui looked the more the two seemed to resemble each other.

"Part of the exchange program from...:" Her brows furrowed. " The Northern Scotland academy-I do hope you're both settling in nicely. Take the two seats just behind, Miss Komori." The teacher motioned them towards the blonde and she gave a timid wave to indicate herself.

"Apologies in advance if our japanese is a little rough." Akira offers with a charming grin to the professor. Weaving her way between the desks effortlessly and dropping into the seat to the left of the seat directly behind Yui. Her sister followed along with a small nod and slid in right behind Yui, after a moment's hesitation Yui turned to introduce herself. Figuring this was a small chance to interact with someone outside of the brothers and other...vampires…

She turned to face Lyra as she pulled her notebook out. "Uhm...Lyra-san?" The girls eyes lifted with her hat slightly. Brows lifting. "Can I help you?" She asked bluntly.

"I'm, Komori Yui-You can just call me Yui-san if you'd like. I was just wondering if you and your sister had your books in order already-and if not if you'd like to share with me? I can help you with the readings after class today as well. "

"A wonderful idea miss Komori, girls I'd highly suggest you take it. If you need any help with japanese, I'm sure Komori-san would be all too willing to lend a hand."

Akira snickers but pulls her desk over to her sisters and crooks a finger at Yui. " Come on back and join the party then, Yui-san." Her jade coloured eyes seemed to pierce Yui's own pink ones and for a moment she felt herself growing unbearably hot. Only for her to shake herself out of it and moving the desks to join the girls.

The rest of the class was mostly silent. The three taking notes diligently and Yui doing her hardest to ignore the growing concern in her chest as she thought of the three brothers behind her.

"Yui?" The blunt tone of voice come from Lyra met her ears and she found herself staring at the girl in surprise. Akira lightly knocked the bill of her ball cap down slightly, reminding her in a light tone to use honorifics…which Lyra then completely ignored.

"Sorry...but could you explain that sentence to me? I'm missing a word." She motions to the book and once Yui reads it through she explains. " Ah-it's a term of endearment but its outdated, so he's referring to her as his partner."

Lyra simply nods and scribbles away at her notes. "So what's up with your neck?"

Yui had gone back to focussing on the teacher, the question catching her off guard. " Eh?" She reached up towards her necktie in confusion, "did the bow come loose?"

"Not but it looks like some nasty bug took a chunk out of you. " Lyra said again with a frown, motioning with her pen to the spot on Yui's neck currently under scrutiny. Akira leaned forward to squint towards it to.

"Ouch-what have you been wrestling with a tiger?" She teased, her eyes crinkling at the corners. " Looks like you nearly tore your throat open, Yui-san."

Yui felt the blood drain from her face, Laito giggling just behind her and the two girls in front of her seemingly unaware of the current circumstances. "Oh uh...aha….I am allergic to spiders and found a nest of them near my pillow…"

Akira wrinkles her nose. " That sucks. Might wanna make sure they weren't venomous." Her green eyes seemed to have brightened, lips twitching as if she was making a joke although Yui wasn't exactly sure what she was hinting at.

She laughed to show her agreement and turned back to her notes, looking up to meet the full toothed grin Ayato shot her way.

The bell ringing to signal the end of the day seemed to take forever to arrive. The cleanup was underway and Yui continued speaking with the two girls about their japanese and what they'd covered in the semester already.

"Oi Pancake are you done yet?" Ayato rudely interrupted from behind her. Causing Yui to jump. She could have sworn he had already left.

"Ayato-kun, I'll be right there I'm just finishing up with these notes-"

"You're gonna leave the great me waiting?" Ayato raised his voice over hers. Stepping towards her and narrowing her eyes.

"What exactly is so great about you?" A voice called casually, and Ayato watched a hand pull Yui away from him. His gaze narrowed on the small slim frame of the girl Lyra who had joined the class that day.

"Everything, now give her back to me." He snapped. Watching the brown eyes flick across his features in a manner that unnerved him-a sudden tension seemed to grow in the air-like static.

"...Nah." Lyra said finally. Hands still shoved in her pockets. Akira laughing lightly behind her hand as Lyra antagonized the taller boy.

Ayato glared at her, stepping towards her small frame and towering over her. " Ya know, girls who wear their hair up are easier to grab...and considering there isn't much else to you I'm fairly sure that's the only handhold they could get."

He grinned down at her maliciously. "Oi, titless...looks like you finally look like a woman next to this kid."

"Ayato-kun!" She admonished, her cheeks flooding with color at the mortification. " I am so sorry Lyra-san, he doesn't mean i-" Yui paused in her words knowing they weren't true. "...What I mean to say is we shouldn't fight! Ayato-kun lets go to the limo with the others."

"You live with this asshole?" Lyra asked casually. Her brows lifting as she turned her head to peer at Yui again.

"...Eh to each their own. Though really him and the one in the hat kinda look too similar." Akira added from behind casually slapping a hand down on Lyra's shoulder and steering her away from Ayato.

"Oh-Yui-san?" She called as she pushed her sister towards the door despite her stubbornly digging her heels in. Yui blinked and met the sharp stare Akira had locked on her. " Yes?"

"...Make sure you treat that spider bite, okay?" Her smile was just as blinding as when she walked in. But her eyes-...Yui could only describe them as cold. She almost looked to be mocking her.

The door closed behind the two as they made their exit. Leaving Yui alone with a very angry Vampire...


	2. Three's a crowd, this is a parade

Yui pressed her hand to the wall, wincing as she walked down the hallway towards the front of the school. Though Ayato had sealed up the various bites he left on her neck and collar, she knew he had taken far too much blood. The walls began to swim around her and she fought to stay conscious as Ayato wandered ahead of her.

She reached out with blurry hands to his jacket. He glared back over his shoulder at her only to mutter something under his breath she didn't catch, grabbing her arm and half dragging her towards the doors. The fresh night air striking her face brought back a small sense of awareness. She blinked several times as her eyes watered-trying to adjust to the sudden cold.

Her eyes finally focused on Reiji standing just outside the limo and glaring at them both as Ayato pulled her to a stop before him. "Could this not have waited until you were home, Ayato." He stated in a flat tone, pushing his glasses up and letting his crimson gaze settle on his younger half brother.

Ayato rolled his eyes. " Whatever. I was thirsty. She was annoying." He bit out, shouldering past Reiji to slip into the backseat next to Laito who chuckled and asked if he was sated yet. A loud thump was heard as Ayato must have hit him-to which Laito groaned " Ayato-kun you're so meannnnn"

Yui stood before Reiji awkwardly. Lowering her eyes as he pierced her with his gaze. " Miss Komori. If you continue to make us be late before and after school I will have to put special time into training you on the importance of being punctual." His voice breached no argument. Yui knew better than to talk back at this point. Squeaking out a small. " Yes Reiji-san...I'm very sorry."

She bowed slightly but heard a sudden noise coming from behind the limo.

A set of girls were talking outside a sleek black car. Two of which were Lyra and Akira. Yui glanced at the blonde as she called out to someone near the school and turned to try and catch a glimpse of yet another transfer student.

"Aya hurry up! If I miss out on Taco Tuesday because of you, I'll have your head." Akira taunted, smacking the top of the car and bracing her chin on one hand.

Yui turned to glance at 'Aya' and felt for a moment frozen under the girls stare.

She was a third year like Reiji and Shu by the look of her school uniform's symbol. Her long black hair was straight and hung down her back like a cloak, ending about her hips and shifting with her movements. Large bulky headphones rested around her neck, lights along the rims sending flashes of green across her pale cheeks. Her head lifted to glance towards Akira briefly, before her eyes moved towards Yui and Reiji.

Silver. Her eyes shone like light glinting off a dagger. Yui felt her heart suddenly ache in response at the sight and for a moment she forgot how to actually breathe. Aya's eyes moved away as if disinterested and she walked over past the car Akira was leaning out the window of. " You didn't need to wait for me. I have my bike." She spoke in a dull tone. Her voice soft and almost soothing to the ears. She moved over to a sleek looking motorcycle as she spoke. Tossing her leg over it and pulling on a pair of well used riding gloves.

"You have the keys." Akira replied lightly, opening the door and nudging a few of the other girls inside. There was a couple cars for the students set up. embossed with the symbol of the school. Although Aya's bike seemed custom built.

"Oh right. Try to keep up then or i'll lock you out." She pulled her helmet on after tucking everything away and donning her leather jacket. She flicked a switch on the side of her helm and a blue tooth lit up, the visor sliding down over her bright eyes.

Yui watched Akira slide into the drivers seat and start the car. Before the roar of the bike caught her attention again and the girl Aya began speeding away rapidly passing by the Limo for the Sakamaki's as the front wheel lifted up off the ground momentarily. The two black cars moving to follow after her tail lights in the distance.

"Honestly dealing with your people is frustrating enough without adding foreigners to the list." Reiji muttered, motioning Yui impatiently into the vehicle. She slid inside and tried not to flinch as he settled next to her. Her eyes shifting towards Subaru who sat on her other side. Shu sat the furthest away from Reiji and seemed to be asleep. Ayato and Laito were bickering and Kanato was still whispering to Teddy gently.

Yui felt tense between the 6 of them. Like a Lamb among a herd of lions. She swallowed and made an attempt to distract herself with thinking through the homework problems she needed to complete tonight.

That was of course if the brothers even left her alone...and judging by the tension hanging in the air. She highly doubted they would.

The following day started like many others. With bruises and cranberry juice to replenish lost blood. She could still feel Ayato's bites and Subaru's as well as the youngest brother had gotten annoyed with her last night.

The ride to the school was mostly silent, Yui letting her gaze wander to the windows. Watching the dim light of day vanish and the trees resemble little more than sharp misshapen shadows. Though just as she thought that a roar of an engine was heard and she saw the lights of the same bike as yesterday suddenly grow level with the limo. She could not see Aya's face beneath the helm, and the girl quickly gained speed, passing the limo before pulling back into the road and continuing towards the school. Her jacket whipped in the wind and Yui had to wonder if she was cold as her taillights vanished behind a bend.

"Those transfer students..." A slow voice started and Yui turned to look at Shu as he slumped his head down towards her shoulder. "You smelled like them yesterday." He muttered. One shockingly blue eye opening slightly to peer into her face. Feeling warmth gather in her cheeks Yui wrung her hands together. "Ah...two of them have homeroom with us..." She said softly...

Shu closed his eye again, grunting a noncommittal reply and seemingly losing interest in the topic. Reiji however spoke up, his gaze not leaving the words of the book in his lap. "It seems like there is quite the large group of them. Some sort of program between the two academies...Although it is a little odd...funding has been spread thin as of late." He trails off and Yui couldn't help but speak up. "Uh...pardon me Reiji-san but do you know how many new students there are?"

Reiji glanced at Yui briefly, tilting his head as he quickly counted them out. "16 or so...most of them women. Some boys as well though." He offered finally. "Be wary of associating too much with them. After last nights display I have no doubt they are little more than bad influences.' His voice came out dry. But Yui nodded under his sharp stare and shrunk into herself.

She let her gaze linger on Aya as the limo drew up outside the school, though the black-haired girl was already halfway up the stairs and staring down at her phone.

The day was mostly uneventful at first. Yui didn't see any of the new students aside from Lyra and Akira in her class. The two had their books today and greeted Yui warmly, motioning for her to have seat between them. Ayato shot her a harsh glare as he moved to his own desk. Sneering down at Lyra who quite obviously ignored him, even as he tugged on her ponytail.

Akira watched the brothers settle in. Her gaze lingering on Ayato and Laito intermittently. "Yui-san are they twins?" She asked suddenly. Turning her bright eyes to the girl and smiling. Yui glancing up at her in surprise paused for a moment as she glanced between the triplets. "...Ah...they are triplets actually." She motioned to the three boys. Watching Akira seemingly appear confused before she shrugged. " Huh...genetics are odd I guess." She murmured softly. Yui glanced between her and Lyra pointedly for a moment, seeking a way to say this without coming off as rude.

"Well...you and Lyra-san don't exactly look alike either, Akira-san..." Yui murmured softly. The two girls shared a look across the desk at each other before Lyra spoke up. " We're adopted. Grew up in the same orphanage and stuck together."

Yui blinked. " Oh...I'm sorry for assuming." To which Lyra shrugged. " We get it a lot don't worry about it." Yui nodded only for Akira to startle her. " Oh! I've got a great idea, Yui-san why don't you have dinner break with us today? We can introduce you to everyone." She grins brightly.

"Ah...everyone?" She said slowly, not quite catching Akira's meaning.

The girl grinned. " Yep we came as a large group of students after all. Looks like we don't stay far from you either seeing as your limo was headed in the same direction. We're set up with a sort of dorm by the school for the transfer program." Akira explained simply. Yui nodded only to hear a light clearing of throat.

"Well well, getting friendly with the new kids already bitch-chan?" Yui lifted her eyes to Laito, seeing him with two fingers pinching the brim of his fedora, Kanato at his side and teddy in his arms. "Ne...teddy? Do you think dinner will be sweet tonight?" He hunkered down as he spoke to the bear, peering over top of it at Yui.

"Ah...Laito-Kun...Kanato-Kun...' Yui mumbled, not sure what to say.

"Did he just call her a bitch?" Lyra asked Akira. Noting the way color seemed to flood Yui's cheeks.

Akira shrugged and eyed the boys. " Eavesdropping is rude you know." She props her chin in one hand and sends them both a casual grin. "Or are you just seeking an invitation to join us girls for dinner?" Her voice was lighthearted-head tilting to the side quizzically.

"If they are joining than Ore-sama demands to be included as well!" Ayato suddenly slammed a hand down onto Lyra's desk as Kanato and Laito stood in front of Yui's. Lyra shoved his hand off the wood nearly making him drop down and smack into the desk and he turned his glare on her again.

"Christ do you ever not talk about yourself?" Lyra snapped. "Does it look like we wanna be friends with you, oh great one?" Her voice dripped sarcasm.

Yui watched as Ayato leaned over the desk, fingers curling into the wood so tightly that it started to crack beneath his grip. She began to nervously shift away from the desk-trying to figure out a way to avoid having Ayato potentially harm Lyra.

"Ah come on now, Lyra...I'm sure Yui would be more comfortable with her...uh..." She eyed the boys. " Friends with her..." Akitra finished slowly. Her gaze shifting towards Yui as she offered a light smile. Yui jumped at the excuse intently. " Yes! I mean...it would...make things a lot easier. For me." She insisted looking over to Ayato and Lyra who continued to glare at eachother.

Laito seeing his brother nearly baring his fangs at the girl chuckled lightly. " Come on, Ayato-kun...lighten up hm? We are here for Bitch-chan right?" He settled a hand on Ayato's shoulder and finally he broke his stare with Lyra to glare at him. " Don't touch me with your dirty hands." He snapped, slapping Laito's hands away and brushing at his shoulder like he was dirtied by the contact.

Lyra rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking.

The teacher entering the room suddenly ended the confrontation and Kanato muttered softly to Yui under. " I really hope that dinner is sweet tonight...Ne...teddy?" He stared at her for a long moment, unblinking as his hand brushed her cheek before he moved back to his desk and Akira watched the exchange with a wrinkled nose.

Yui shot her a smile to try and dismiss the odd atmosphere and Akira eyed her sharply in return. Yui found that her green eyes seemed too knowing for her own sake...she glanced away quickly and started taking notes. Trying to ignore the throb of bruises on her skin.

Dinner took even longer to arrive than the day before. Yui found herself lodged under Laito's arm at his insistence as they followed Lyra and Akira towards the cafeteria. Yui could see Ayato clenching his hands into fists from the corner of her eyes. His gaze locked on the sway of Lyra's ponytail ahead of him. A promise of violence seemed to hang in the air. Leaving Kanato giggling gently as he murmured to teddy that 'dinner' was growing scared.

A boisterous table of students awaited them when they finally stopped and Yui watched Lyra and Akira slide into the group like they were meeting with family. Akira wrapped her arms around various other girls and finally skipped back to Yui, forcefully tugging her away from Laito and sending him a sharp glance despite her grin as she led Yui to a seat.

Laito kept his smile, though he could feel his own teeth mashing together behind his lips. He glanced to Ayato as he stopped at his side, still glaring at the one with the hat and he glanced towards the small girl casually. "She's even smaller than bitch-chan." He mused to Ayato softly to which his brother snorted in agreement.

"Alright alright quiet down the lot of you." Akira finally said sliding up on to the table and sitting on the ledge. " I'd like to introduce you guys to mine and Lyra's classmates~" She turned the warm smile Yui had grown more and more fond of towards her and the blonde blushed and glanced at those around as Akira made a large spectacle of her appearance.

"

"You're the one staying with the rich guys right?" A girl asked from across the table. Akira glanced back at her and arched a brow. "Wow I thought Ev was the oblivious one not you, Gwen. Three of those 'rich guys' are right here ya' know." The girl Gwen eyed the triplets with a curled lip. " Great." She muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Akira shook her head. " Anyway...Everyone this is Yui-san, Laito-kun, Kanato-kun and Ayato-kun." She said casually, motioning to each individual in turn. Noting the way Laito tipped his hat but didn't move from his chosen spot, standing nearly stone still behind Yui.

The others greeted them all and Yui looked around the table at the various people. Though mostly the girls were paying attention and the guys remained at the other end of the table ignoring or uncaring of the situation.

"Oi Lyra! I'm tired of talking so why don't you do the rest?" Akira tossed a breadstick at her adoptive sister. Watching it bounce off her hat as her head lifted to glare at her. "This wasn't my idea." She reminded bluntly. Eyeing Ayato with a look of pure contempt which he returned in equal measure.

Giving in however Lyra began by sighing standing up and pointing to each individual in turn. "That's Gwen like you heard. She looks small but she's a kick boxer so I suggest you don't get close enough for short ass legs to reach." Gwen gave a short wave shooting a glare at Lyra in return, her wild curly red hair was tamed into a braid. Her green eyes clearly broadcasting her state as an exchange student. Freckles covered almost every piece of her skin. Next to her was a girl wearing black gloves. her dark brown hair so dark it neared black and her eyes a matching shade. It hung about her shoulders loosely, hoop earrings poking out between the strands as she glanced up nervously.

"Next to her is Serena and then Sae...Evelyn isn't here right now because she's sick but those four stick pretty close together." Sae gave a sort of two fingered salute while looping an arm around Serena's shoulders to ease her obvious nerves. Sae had a choker on and a leather jacket over her uniform. Her blonde hair was styled in messy beachy waves around her face, sparkling like spun gold. Her eyes shined a brilliant shade of blue.

"Lastly we have, Rayna, Aya, and Chloe.' Rayna had dark blue hair mixed with tones of purple and black, neatly pinned back and held in place by an ornate gold hair pin. Her eyes were stormy greyish green. Her posture almost perfectly straight as she eyed the people over. Next to her was the only other third year. Aya, who Yui had already seen a couple of times already. Her silver gaze landed on Yui and she felt that same pain lingering in her chest as the older girl stared her down. Headphones over one ear and hair perfectly straight down her back like the last few times she'd seen her. "It's nice to meet you, Yui-san." Rayna greeted gently. Her Japanese was perfect and her smile seemed to send a wash of calm over Yui.

Chloe had auburn hair, gathered to one side of her head and hanging down her back, and eyes covered by thick rimmed glasses. Her eyes behind them seemed to be cloudy though Yui thought the color was something nearing pink or lilac. Akira leaned down to whisper to her. " She's almost blind." She explained.

Yui nodded. " Its...nice to meet everyone." Feeling Laito set his cold hand on her shoulder and lightly offering a small giggle. " Look at you Bitch-chan! I'm sure all of you will be the best of friends, nfu." He glanced towards Akira as she straightened, and winked at her watching her raise her eyebrows.

The voice that broke the silence however caught them all off guard.

"Why are you living with them?" Yui blinked and glanced towards Aya. Getting caught up in the silvery stare that seemed to pin her in place. She felt...incapable of lying. " I...don't have anywhere else to stay."

Aya raised a black brow. " We have room in the dorms if you need one." Her voice was smooth, reasoning. Rayna shifted at her side uncomfortably.

"I...thank you, Aya-san but that's not necessary...my father will return to fetch me eventually, the Sakamaki's are distant cousins of mine and I owe them a lot for taking me in while my father is away."

Aya stared at her harshly, as if gauging her words. Before the heavy lids of her eyes fell down-shading the silvery depths and she sighed. "Alright then."

"Nfu...our little bitch is happy just where she is thanks." Laito crooned, leaning down over her to brace a hand on the table as he peered at the girl Aya intently. Rayna however leaned into his vision. "Didn't your mother ever teach you about personal space?" Her voice was smooth-eyes seeming to lock onto his own and drag forth unpleasant memories. Laito shifted back, rocking on his heels. "hmm...you could say she wasn't the best teacher." He mused. Tipping his fedora forward slightly and offering a smirk.

Yui felt herself suddenly feeling out of place. Swallowing past the lump forming in her throat. Akira lightly squeezed her hand on the table, meeting the pink stare she winked and grinned warmly. As if to tell Yui to relax.

Lyra done with her introductions swung off the bench and started wandering away.

Yui lowered her eyes to the table. "I don't think she likes me." She murmured. Hearing a few chuckles around her.

"Lyra's like that with everyone, Yui-san." Chloe intoned gently. Her eyes focusing somewhere near Yui's own before drifting away.

Laito hummed. " We'll see you back in class, Bitch-chan." Laito called, lightly turning away and leading Ayato and Kanato both out of the room. He glanced back briefly to see Akira watching them leave. Her eyes sparkling with amusement as they left the room.

Laito paused outside and Kanato mumbled darkly under his breath. " Such odd scents...Yui-san was too distracted to feed me." Laito glanced down at him and pursed his lips. " Hrmmm...I'm sure little bitch will be all too ready to give you a treat later, Kanato-kun." He smirked.

Ayato gnashed his teeth together spotting Lyra down the hall turning the corner. " Screw that...I'm getting some now...that little kid is getting on my nerves."

He started off after the girl and Laito sighed as he rushed into what was most definitely a bad idea. He looked around realizing Kanato had wandered off while he was thinking and he glanced back towards the cafeteria...noting the behaviors of each person in the group as they included Yui in their little meal...

He breathed in deeply, narrowing his eyes. The scent was indeed odd...though he found himself only able to focus on one at a time with how strong they were...

Akira's was decidedly...smoky. He wasn't sure what to make of it. But as her hands made gestures in the air and she spoke animatedly with Yui he felt his lips curling up at the thoughts of what would occur should these girls continue to hang around their little bride...

"Poor little bitch..." Laito whispered to himself as he turned and started walking off. Humming to himself under his breath.


	3. Bound to be bit

Ayato followed after Lyra silently. His fangs beginning to ache in his mouth as he recalled her attitude throughout the day. Humans really needed to learn their place. Though he had to make sure she didn't remember too much after this if he wanted to avoid trouble with the other exchange students...they'd no doubt notice her going missing for too long. If he played his cards right he might even be able to end the miserable little whelps life without any repercussions.

He slowed as he noticed Lyra stopping at a fountain, removing her hat to keep it out of the way as she leaned down to take a drink. Loose strands of hair hung around her face and Ayato saw the way the brown strands parted-revealing the pale line of her throat to his gaze. The ache in his fangs grew more pronounced and suddenly he found himself feeling utterly parched despite having fed off Yui the day before. With a quick glance around ensuring they were alone, he teleported behind the girl, grasping hold of her arms and hauling her into an empty classroom.

Lyra stumbled as he released her to close the door, her hat falling loosely from her fingers as she caught herself against a desk. Spinning to face him and realizing who exactly had just manhandled her he could see fury suddenly igniting in her brown eyes. " What the hell, Ayato!?"

He moved towards her rapidly, not wanting to give her the chance to leave the room or garner the attention of anyone nearby as he slid his hand over top of her mouth to force her to shut up. His other hand shoving her back down over the desk as he loomed over her. "You asked for this." He stated with a sneer. " Nobody disrespects me, understand?" He looked into her eyes, waiting for the delicious scent of fear only to see Lyra glaring up at him defiantly. His lips curled back and he nearly snarled at her. "I'm gonna show you." He said bluntly. " Just how -great- I am."

Baring his teeth at her-letting her see his fangs for the first time, he saw the slight widening of her eyes and adjusted his hand over her mouth and nose; practically suffocating her as he leaned down towards her neck. Impatiently tearing the tie of her school uniform open before restraining her using his hips to pin her own down and gathering her hands to pin them over her head as she tried to squirm away. He chuckled darkly, letting his breath ghost across her neck. He could hear her heart beginning to pick up in pace and finally murmured softly. "Now you'll learn not to question me."

He breathed in deeply, opening his mouth and placing his fangs just lightly against her skin. Drawing the moment out. Oddly enough...her scent was practically non-existent. Though he could describe it in some way or another as fresh and clean. The ache in his fangs however was enough to send any sort of thoughts about her scent and taste scurrying from his mind. He wanted her to tremble, cry out into his hand as he marked her neck and drained her down like a used juice box. Without further hesitation he clamped down on her skin-teeth breaking through the thin skin of her neck.

The first drop of blood however sent a jolt of pain surging through his body-so violently painful that he tore away from her neck with a near yelp and stumbled away from her, reaching up to his mouth and hacking into the back of his hand. Disbelief flooded his system and he lifted his eyes to stare at her. Her hand lifting to cover the two holes on her neck as she straightened. Her brown eyes locked onto him and narrowed, a spark of gold seen as the light from the hall struck her iris.

"Your blood is disgusting-" Ayato started although despite the pain he somehow felt like he was lying. The taste under the pain was...indescribable. He wanted more of whatever -that- was but figured it had to be a fluke. "And you really are like a boy."

"That's what you get for biting me without permission." Lyra stated snidely, her eyes narrowing as she continued holding her hand against her neck. She stood slowly, moving over to her hat and fitting it back into place on her head. Ayato noted she had already stopped bleeding and the wound looked to be healing nicely even without his saliva.

He snarled and threw himself at her, knocking her into the wall and grabbing hold of her hair. "What are you?" She grew limp in his grip, relaxing and allowing him to slam her into the wall, breath rushing out of her lungs only for her head to jerk back in his grip and she glared at him as best she could. "Why don't you tell me?" She murmured sweetly. "Scared of blood that's a bit too strong for your tastes, vampire?" Her lips curl up into a wicked smile and her eyes seemed to flicker with something again that he couldn't quite explain.

Silence reigned between them again. Ayato's head felt like it was spinning and he struggled to focus on her. "Hunter." He stated flatly. "You can't stop us from feeding off her. She's our property."

Lyra rolled her eyes "Wrong." She managed to loosen his grip enough to jam her elbow back into his chest turning to face him rapidly as he stumbled back, releasing her. "You've got blood on your mouth." She told him bluntly. "and I'll give you a little hint into this whole mess." Her eyes narrowed on him and he suddenly felt that same tension between them as the first day, like sparks gathering between them. He didn't feel afraid but if anything it was like two wolves facing off and challenging each other.

She tipped her head to the side, revealing one ear and lightly tapping the lobe to bring attention to the stud placed within it. The silver gleamed back at him brightly and he stared at it distractedly for a moment only to look back to her face as she started speaking. "You can't touch us." She tells him sweetly. Her eyes crinkling at the corners. "Unless you relish the thought of getting in trouble with him."

Ayato felt a sudden chill settling over him. He stared at her silently as she quickly straightened her uniform and made her way to the door. His eyes following her movements like he was waiting for her to pounce on him. But she tucked her hands back into her jacket-hid the signs of his bite and narrowed her eyes on him before she left. "Do yourself a favor and stick to biting the weak girls. Lord only knows your incapable of besting anyone beyond that level of skill." She jerked the door open before he could reply and Ayato felt rage burning inside of him as he moved to follow her. Wiping at his mouth. Though as he left the room he looked up to see Lyra wandering back towards their classroom, the warning bell going off to indicate that dinner was over. Akira met Lyra halfway, her arms up behind her head. The two girls spoke briefly and Akira turned her eyes up towards Ayato for a moment, warmth spilling from their depths. She shot him a wink and lifted one finger to her lips. As if giving him a warning to keep his mouth shut, though her lips split into a wicked smile just behind it.

The two girls entered the classroom again and Ayato followed slowly. Settling into his seat and feeling slightly dazed he glanced sideways at Laito and met his brothers stare. Laito raised an eyebrow at him, glancing back towards Lyra as she apologized for leaving suddenly to Yui. Who waved her off saying that she didn't need to apologize to her.

Yui asked her if she was feeling okay and Lyra smiled lightly, the slightest upwards lift of one corner of her mouth. "Yeah I'm fine. Think I just ate too much, bit off more than I could chew." Though the words were directed at Yui and Lyra didn't glance his way, Ayato knew she was speaking of him, his hands curled again nails lengthening and cutting into his palm, a low hiss escaping him and Kanato giggled behind him.

The rest of the day past by without any particular events. Though Yui felt like this was in no small fact to whatever had occurred between Lyra and Ayato. Though he was clearly still frustrated with her, he kept his eyes ahead and basically ignored the presence of the sisters. It left Yui free and clear from his attention but let Kanato and Laito claim more of her attention throughout the day.

Yui kept her head down as she headed out at the end of the day. Akira and Lyra met up with the rest of the exchange students and though Yui wanted to go over and potentially keep speaking with them. She felt maybe she would do little more than put them at risk. However Rayna approached her as she moved towards the limo and Yui found herself slowing as the older girl headed her way. She sent her a smile. Which automatically made her feel at ease, she had such a mature look about her that would be intimidating if she didn't seem to put everyone around her at ease.

However Yui noticed that most of her expressions never seemed to reach her eyes. "Evening Yui-san...I wanted to talk to you after dinner but I was worried we made you feel out of place." She sends her an apologetic sheepish expression while tucking strands of dark hair back behind her ear.

"No no! its really okay, Rayna-san...you're all just so different that I wasn't sure where I stood with any of you." Rayna glanced over her shoulder at the other group members as they rowdily hung around the black vehicle. Her lips twitching for a moment.

"We do tend to be a rather odd, sight so I've been told..." Rayna murmurs before focusing back on Yui. "Regardless we wanted to extend an invitation to you to our celebration at the end of the month. Its nothing big...just inviting us all to the area more than anything else. But we're all inviting people to kind of expand our horizons outside of the other exchange students."

Yui was honestly surprised but blinked a few times to clear her thoughts. " Oh that sounds...wonderful. But would you mind if I took the time to think about it? I tend to be rather busy with..." she paused glancing to the limo. " Familial matters when I'm home." She smiles apologetically but Rayna nods easily. " Of course! Take all the time you need, we'll leave you on the list just in case, I'm trying to organize how much food we'll need." She mused, looking thoughtful as she made a note in a small leather journal.

"Do you not have any adults with you?" Yui asked curiously. Watching Rayna glance up and tilt her head, her stormy gaze flicking off to the side thoughtfully. " Aya and I are the oldest of the group. We're kind of left in charge of all the required activities. There's a lot of things we need to get done within our time here and not a many hours in the day to do them. Most of the girls stay up all night and sleep throughout the day before class. It leaves things like shopping slightly more complicated." She mused. Smirking a bit as her eyes lit with amusement.

"That's a lot of responsibility." Yui murmured gently. To which Rayna chuckled.

"Indeed. Though not nearly as bad as you may be thinking. Despite appearances we all get along rather well." She trailed off and waved to Aya as she made her way down the front steps. Her helmet tucked under her arm. Her silvery gaze flicked between Yui and Rayna silently as she slowed to a stop at her side.

"Did Rayna give you the invite?" Aya asked Yui, her eyes flicking over to the blonde briefly. To which Yui nodded rapidly.

Aya smiled though the expression was brief. Yui wondered just how much she actually expressed herself. She always seemed to just...drift through the day. Unconcerned with her surroundings. "Good, you can invite your...cousins? If you want to anyway. Just let us know."

Yui nodded and bowed slightly. ' Thank you again-and ah please be safe on your drive home. That Bike seems...hard to steer."

Rayna chuckled. Aya lifted her helmet up and eyed Yui with a small amount of amusement, her lips set in a lopsided smile. " I like risks." She mused to Yui. " What's life without a touch of danger, hm?" Rayna lightly steered her towards her bike with a shake of her head. " And making my job keeping you in line all the more annoying." She teased. Shooing her away. "We'll speak with you more tomorrow, Yui-san, enjoy the rest of your night." She offers a wave and a warm smile and Yui nodded to them both as they left. She walked quickly towards the limo, thankfully arriving before the last of the brothers so she avoided a glare from Reiji. Her steps felt lighter than they had all day.

Ayato glanced at her as she slid into the limo and narrowed his eyes slightly. Reiji was seated next to him and glanced at the human girl as well as she settled into her seat. She glanced between the two of them, her wide pink eyes curious as to their scrutiny.

"Is everything alright, Reiji-san?" She asked finally. Watching the vampire as he pushed his glasses up and sighed. " Ayato had a confrontation with one of those exchange students today. It seems they may be more trouble than we thought."

Yui looked at Ayato. " Did you hurt her?" She said quickly, concern lacing her tone.

"I barely even touched her, pancake. She tasted that bad." His nose wrinkled and he scowled before continuing to look out the window.

Yui silently felt relief spreading through her system but frowned. " If she just tasted bad. Why are they a problem?"

"Why indeed?" Reiji murmured lightly. " They knew about us, or rather this girl Lyra at the very least did. Most likely her sister as well. Ayato believes they may be part of a family of hunters...in which case we may need to deal with them sooner rather than later."

Yui felt a chill shoot down her spine and swallowed. "I see..."She mumbled, folding her hands in her lap and peering down at them.

"Try to get to know them, Miss Komori. I'm thinking they may be trying to protect you from us and may spill a bit more information to you than others." Reiji commanded casually.

Yui tried not to let her shock show on her face. " Well...they did invite me to a sort of celebration at the end of the month..."

Reiji eyed her for a long moment. "You may end up being useful to us after all then."

Yui smiled but inside her heart ached. She glanced out the window as the limo pulled away from the school once Laito settled into his seat. She watched as she passed by the group of exchange students still standing outside the black school vehicles and a couple turned to glance towards the limo as it drove by. Lyra leaning against the hood of the car seemed to hold Yui's gaze even through the tinted windows.

She had the distinct feeling that she had just been warned...of what however, she hadn't a clue.


	4. This isn't the enemy you're looking for

After a long draining conversation with Reiji over how the two girls in her class behaved. Yui was told to try and at least figure out what they were planning on doing. Ayato refused to tell her what exactly happened between Lyra and him, though she managed to discern that her earring was made similarly to the knife Subaru gave her…

The knife was capable of killing vampires...though she would have to aim for the head or heart. Though Yui failed to see how a silver earring would pose a threat versus a small dagger...at least it was sharp and easy to conceal, the earring would be ineffective even with a sharp pin on it.

Walking into the class the next day she was surprised to find that all three of the triplets hadn't shown up for class. Today was swimming lessons, so Yui assumed they just didn't want to babysit her. She jogged to catch up with Lyra and Akira down the hall near the change rooms.

"Akira-san!, Lyra-san!" She calls out lightly, watching the two turn to face her. Akira brightened immediately with a grin, whereas Lyra looked oddly uncomfortable. Scuffing her shoe against the floor.

"Ohayo, Yui-san." Akira chimed happily. Her eyes sparkling as she leads the way into the change room. "Ready for the pool lessons? I hope they don't make us do endurance training…"

Yui frowned, tilting her head. " Mostly it's just free swim, the supervisor tends to spend the time grading papers in his office."

"Oh good! That makes this easier. Plus there's all the topless boys we can sneak a look at." She teased, winking back at Yui with a grin.

Yui felt her cheeks flooding with color as she glanced to Lyra who rolled her eyes while unbuttoning her top, the two changed rather quickly and yui lowered her bag to join them.

"Do you like anyone in the class, Yui-san?" Akira asked lightly, her eyes lifting to watch the girl as they all got into the school provided one piece. She wrinkled her nose…" These aren't flattering...on anyone." She mumbled lightly.

Lyra took her hair down and adjusted the straps of her own suit. Watching Yui fumble with her buttons and stutter. " Ah...no...not really, I'm too busy right now for boys."

"Living with six of them must be fucking horrible then." Lyra offered, though she ignored Akira's teasing reminder to watch her language.

"Ah...it's not that bad. Really they aren't so bad once you get to know them." She defended the brothers nervously. A cold sweat gathering on the back of her neck as she considered the possibility of Lyra and Akira potentially being harmed by them. Maybe if they saw the boys as less of a threat they wouldn't be in any danger…

Lyra and Akira shared a look, obviously doubting Yui's words. "Yui-san is everything okay at home?" Akira asked softly. Her hand resting on the smaller girls shoulder.

"Ah yes, really I mean it." She smiles up at the concerned girl. Nothing the creases that formed between her eyes. But Akira smiled warmly. Her gaze dancing with mischief. "Alright, well if that changes let us know."

She says she'll meet them both out there before heading into the pool area. Yui watched her wrap the towel around her slim frame. Frowning down at her own figure in the bathing suit.

"Makes you feel like a kid right?" Lyra asked casually. Yui glanced up at her in surprise. Wrapping her towel around herself just as Lyra did. She recalled Ayato stating that Lyra was even more flat chested than her and a guilty blush dotted her cheeks. "...A little. She seems so comfortable in her own skin."

"She is." Lyra says with a shrug, adjusting her hair. Yui never realized she had bangs but found they greatly suited her. Though as she moved her hand through her hair, she spotted the silver stud in her ear and felt a lump form in her throat. "Akira used to be a cheerleader back at our old school. She didn't particularly enjoy sports but she became co-captain of that squad. I tended to stick to baseball and soccer."

"Ah...I can see it. She seems very...energetic?" Yui offers gently. Fiddling with her towel. Lyra laughs softly, little more than a huff of air but nodded in agreement. " That's a nice way of saying it yeah."

Yui hesitated, the two beginning to move towards the door as they were the last few girls in the change room at this point. " Uhm...Lyra-san? Did something happen between Ayato-kun and you? He seemed agitated with you after dinner…"

Lyra paused before leaving, glancing back at her momentarily. "Nothing beyond the usual. I think we just won't be getting along. He needs to be knocked down several steps instead of a few pegs…"

Yui tried to not laugh because that was beyond just accurate. "Ah...well, my father told me that when boys teased you it often means they like you." She joked lightheartedly.

Lyra scoffed. " I think I'd rather jump into a pit of hungry tigers than date him, Yui." She opened the door without further comment and led the way out into the pool area. The smell of chlorine forced a wrinkle of her nose and she slipped the towel off to set it on a nearby bench next to Akira's.

Yui eyed the energetic blonde as she dove into the deep end. Nervously moving her eyes to the shallow water. She glanced to Lyra as she wandered towards the steps and followed after her. Noting something black peeking out from the back of her swimsuit. She had a tattoo but Yui couldn't tell what it was.

"Uhm…" She started, glancing to the pool again. Lyra paused and eyed her curiously. "...What is it?"

Recognizing the nervous expression she wore and the way her eyes kept flicking restlessly towards the pool. Lyra seemed to catch on. " You don't know how to swim?" She raised a brow.

Yui fiddled with her fingers but nodded to show that she had guessed correctly.

" we'll stay in the shallow end then and I'll help you learn." Lyra said casually moving to slide into the water and watching Akira continue diving with some other girls in the class.

Yui hesitated for a moment but then moved to join Lyra in the shallow end. Her eyes moving up to the other girls face as she carefully walked towards her. Still holding the ledge of the pool.

Lyra managed to grab a board and brought it over to Yui. " here this actually floats and can help with learning. Brace yourself with your upper body on here and kick your legs behind you slightly. I'll guide you around at first."

Yui looked at the other girl in surprise. But after a moment of hesitation she gladly accepted the board.

Though Lyra was blunt she had a kindness to her that was refreshingly genuine. She said what she thought and didn't pull any punches, her candid nature was appreciated most of the time.

Yui started to kick her legs a bit. Her body slowly moving forward and Lyra keeping herself ahead of the board and guiding her with a light hand.

Seeing that they were mostly left alone to their own devices. Yui figured this was the best chance she had to ask her some questions.

"Lyra-San that earring is beautiful- why do you only wear one?" She asked. Pointing to her earlobe.

Lyra paused. Suspicious of the question given the fact that Yui lived with the Sakamaki brothers. However after a moment she answered softly. " it's an heirloom. One of the only items I have from my birth parents."

Yui feeling suddenly like she crossed a personal line immediately began to apologize but Lyra seemed more amused than anything.

"You know you kind of remind me of a rabbit. Big wide eyes and super jumpy at the slightest sound." Lyra said lightly.

Yui blushed and glanced down with a huff.

" Oi Titless!"

The voice was not a welcome one and Yui turned towards the sound. Facing Ayato who was surprisingly in the pool as if he'd been there the whole time.

However he seemed to be watching Lyra.

" What is it, Ayato-Kun?" Yui asked timidly. The two girls slowed to a stop.

" Not you. Her." He jerks his chin at Lyra. " she deserves the title more than you. At least you have -something- but even in her bathing suit she looks like a boy."

While Yui was happy to not be called that horrible nickname anymore. She didn't like that he decided to turn it on someone else. Ayato spoke loudly on purpose. Drawing the attention of nearby classmates a few of who even giggled and pointed towards her.

Lyra for her part didn't say anything. Just sighed and pulled Yui back to the ledge making sure she was holding the wall before she moved towards the stairs.

" Oi I wasn't done talking to you!" Ayato scowled. His brief feeling of victory fading as he sensed absolutely no shame or embarrassment from the girl.

"Well luckily for me. You aren't my boss. Therefore I don't have to listen to you." Lyra replies. Akira hopped out of the deep end and moved towards her sister as she walked towards the towels. The two girls stopped to wrap them around themselves and Ayato grabbed Lyra's arm before she could lean down to grab her own.

He dragged her towards him scowling. " Don't ignore me, titless-I thought I taught you that already." He glanced to Akira and smirked. "Wow are you -really- sure you're a girl?" He looked back down to Lyra with a malicious smile. "Your sister sure looks like one even in that horrible suit."

He expected tears. Maybe even a glare. What he didn't expect was the solid slap he received from her free hand.

Yui tried to get out of the water quickly as Lyra followed up the slap with a low fast tackle. Ending up on top of him on the tiles and punching him- until he flipped her over and returned the favour.

"Stop it!" Yui called finally making it out of the pool as Akira kicked Ayato off her sister and dragged Lyra to her feet only to hold her arms behind her as she struggled to go at him again.

"What is going on out here!?" Ayato was stumbling to his feet with a snarl as the teacher entered the silent pool room.

"Mr Sakamaki, mrs Gallagher. Grab your things and get changed." He stated coldly. "The rest of you back to laps! This isn't a tv show."

Akira let Lyra go who grabbed her towel and muttered curses in English under her breath. Storming off to the girls change room.

Ayato moves to the boys room shouldering past Akira on the way. Ignoring Yui completely.

He walked into the change room and paused. Reaching up to his lip. The cut had already healed...but that bitch made him bleed.

Somehow. Someway. He didn't end up beating a couple of mortals.

—-

Twenty minutes later both Ayato and Lyra were sitting on opposites sides of a door to the guidance counselor's office. After being yelled at by both the swimming teacher and principal. Lyra had her hat tucked low on her head. Arms crossed as she glared forward at the wall. Ignoring his existence to the best of her ability.

Ayato meanwhile was staring right at her. Noticing little things here and there about her appearance the more he stared. Her eyes were dark brown in a glance but closer inspection revealed flecks if lighter brown more golden in sheen. Her skin was pale and the bite and punch left no lasting damage. She wasn't bleeding. And seemed to already be bruising much like himself.

He narrowed his eyes in thought as he considered what she could be up too. He guessed hunter still. But she hadn't pulled out a weapon at any point and aside from the earring. Didn't seem to carry any silver items on her person.

" Honestly, I have to clean up enough of your messes at home, Ayato."

Ayato turned his head to peer at Reiji standing before him with his arms crossed. Surprisingly Shu was also with him. Looking about as lively as a corpse.

Ayato scowls as Reiji goes to sign the papers for Ayato. Lyra didn't even glance up. Until her own friend showed up anyway.

Akira and Aya walked towards her. The silver eyes landed on Lyra and made her tense.

...Aya however only sighed and moved inside to sign the papers. " we'll talk at home…" she murmured gently. Akira leaned down to grab Lyra's bag and pull her to her feet.

" Where's Yui?" Lyra asked bluntly.

Ignoring the way Shu and Ayato glanced their way. Akira shrugged. "Back in class. I told her I was going to get Aya for you. She begged me to apologize to you."

Lyra gave a small hum in reply but merely reached up and tugged her hat down.

Aya stepped out of the office with Reiji just behind her. Handing the paper copies to Lyra and adjusting the headphones over her neck.

"I expect this will be the last interference, Mrs Gallagher." Reiji suddenly spoke up. While peering sharply at Lyra.

"Whatever. You speak like my granddad." She tells him bluntly before stalking off. Akira looked awkwardly between the people remaining. But at Aya's look quickly followed after her sister.

Aya turned to face the three brothers. First eyeing Ayato. He was glaring at her and seemed to tense when she glanced his way. She slowly moved her eyes to Reiji, observing the pink nearing red colour of his eyes. And finally Shu…

" I'm sorry for their behaviour. It's unworthy of them. Though they typically try to avoid too much attention, or at least Lyra does. She's got a few...anger troubles? We're working on it but she tends to go off and explode sometimes when antagonized."

She glanced at Ayato pointedly. Who tsked and looked away.

Aya looked back to Reiji and Shu, bowing slightly. "I'm not their parents by any means and we don't have many adults around us. But if you need anything further from us you can find us at the address on the sheet from the office. Either me or Rayna would be answering your questions…"

Reiji narrowed his eyes. "You speak politely but I have a hard time telling whether or not you are truly sincere. Mrs…?"

Aya lifted her head. " Winters, Ayanna Winters."

She then tipped her head to the side and eyes him for a long moment. " I don't think you should be worrying about whether or not I'm sincere though. I doubt we'll be interacting much after this."

Shu chuckled. "But your friends with Yui."

Aya tilted her head. " and you're taking care of her yes? So perhaps you should be more concerned about where she is right now."

Shu and her stared each other down silently. Only for Subaru to round the corner and come barreling towards the group.

" Oi! The brides gone- the damn halfbloods are missing too-" he stopped mid sentence to peer at the girl standing there.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Ayato demanded, standing up and scowling.

Aya glanced between all of them silently. Before reaching down and pulling her headphones back up over her ears. "Sorry for taking up your time. If you need any help finding her you know where to find us." Her words almost sounded amused if they weren't so dull sounding in tone.

She walked away down the hall as the four vampires watched her.

"She's not working with them." Shu said. "Though I have a feeling she knew this was going to happen…"

" what makes you say that?" Reiji asked, eyeing his brother through narrowed eyes.

" A hunch...and since one of them mentioned him...I think it's safe to say they probably know more than we realize."

Silence greeted the blonde's words. The distant howl of a wolf sounded in the distance.


	5. A twist of the arm

Lyra was suspended for the following week. Given that the group was new to the school her warning was rather strict. Though Ayato was also suspended for a few days. The two of them would be on cleaning duty for a week following when the suspension was lifted.

The second and first year classes ended up going on a trip into town while the two were gone. Though Akira texted Aya to inform her that Yui did not show up for class the following day. She glanced down at her phone briefly before lifting her eyes back to the window, peering outside and bracing one headphone speaker against her ear. Music playing low as she zoned in and out of focus.

The dinner bell rang and Aya let her silver eyes finally move away from the window to land on the blonde that suddenly draped himself across her desk. She stared at him silently. Recognizing him from the previous day outside the office. Though she moved to stand without saying anything. That is until the cool touch of a hand wrapping around her wrist halted her movements.

She didn't speak right away, keeping her gaze forward and watching Reiji across the room close the door as the last of the other students left. "You never come to class but decide now is a good time?" She asked blandly.

Reiji turned back towards the two of them. "He's making himself useful for once...the good for nothing deadbeat." His eyes narrowed as he pushed his glasses up his nose and peered sharply at the black haired girl.

"We tried the polite approach, Miss Winters. Now I'm afraid we have to be more direct." Reiji states while leaning back against the teachers desk.

Following the tug of the hand on her wrist she sat back down and sighed dropping her bag and muting her phone. "You've lost me. What exactly is this about? Lyra isn't in the school right now and honestly they both shouldn't have been talking yesterday to begin with."

"Don't play dumb." Reiji stated calmly. Adjusting his gloves for a moment before crossing his arms. " We know you have a silver earring as well. We also know that Ayato had some odd side effects because of it."

Shu lifted his head. " Troublesome." His eyes didn't open but he spoke slowly. "She doesn't even have her ears pierced, Reiji…"

His bluff called and Aya revealing her ears between ebony strands of hair confirming as such, Reiji felt annoyance filling him at his stupid brother for interrupting him and also for not informing him of such a fact earlier.

However his eyes narrowed on the human girl and he stalked towards her slowly after pushing away from the desk. Grasping her chin between two fingers and forcing her silver eyes to land steadily on his own.

"Your group is all rather odd. However maybe I was wrong in assuming you had any clue about the happenings around you, humans are exceptionally stupid and ignorant after all."

If he was expecting a reaction he didn't get one. Irritated with her lack of words and Shu's amused chuckle at her lack of response towards him. Her silvery stare didn't yield in the slightest and she merely stared at him silently for a long time. "Your breath smells like iron." She tells him while raising a brow. " Did you know?"

Reiji leaned closer before she spoke, lips peeling back and revealing his fangs briefly only for her words to register and he stared at her curiously.

Releasing her suddenly and straightening his posture, he thoughtfully rubbed his chin while appraising her inquisitively.

"What are you hoping to gain aside from very dangerous enemies here?" Reiji asked after a moment.

Aya looked bored if anything. Sighing softly and tilting her head. "Something you yourself have thought of on more than one occasion." She stated vaguely. Before arching her brows. " I've got a question. Where is Miss Komori? Did you drain her dry already?"

Reiji and Shu's silence was her answer though she merely braced her cheek on her fist and eyed the two of them. "...You don't know where she is, do you?" She asked bluntly. Her gaze slowly drifting between the two brothers.

The tightening of the grip around her wrist was a clear threat that he could easily twist and snap her bones. Aya turned to eye the one open eye of the eldest brother and pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"We might not be able to bite you if that necklace you're wearing does the same thing as that girls earring...but that doesn't mean we can't break your bones and kill you."

Aya nodded. "A good point. However killing me wouldn't be in your best interests. I think I already told you, you should worry more about Yui-san than whatever I happen to be doing."

Reiji narrowed his eyes. " And why is that?"

"Three reasons." Aya stated coldly, lifting three fingers and lowering one for each answer. " One: I could be of use to you still. So it would be a waste. Two: You don't know what me or my other friends are capable of...and thus don't know if we can pose an actual threat if you decide to harm us..thirdly and most importantly...Your father wouldn't be pleased if you killed one of us."

She kept her gaze locked with Reiji's own as she spoke. She could feel bruises forming as Shu tightened his grip again…Only for Reiji to finally close his eyes and back away. "...Very well...I'll confirm that last fact for myself." He stated in a deceptively calm manner. "...What exactly are you, Ayanna-san?" He opened his eyes to peer at her.

"Nobody important." She replies smoothly. Reiji moved his eyes over to Shu...and scowled before teleporting away.

"...Waste of time…" Shu mumbled, his grip growing limp and he let his arm fall to the table. "...and he didn't even ask…"

Aya eyed the clock and sighed. "Wasted indeed. I was hoping to actually eat tonight." She mumbled it mostly to herself. Beginning to scroll through her phone as she tugged her headphones down around her neck.

"So you don't know where she is…?" Aya paused, glancing towards Shu and catching the one blue eye that was open and observing her. "...No, I don't."

He watched her steadily. Before seemingly becoming satisfied with her honesty and closing his eyes with a sigh. He slowly rose to his feet, turning his music up on his mp3 and moving to head back towards the music room.

Aya began to lean down to take her books out when Shu appeared back at her side. " You're slow." He muttered, she looked down at the wrist he had grabbed again and hid a slight wince.

"I didn't realize I was coming with you."

He eyed her through barely open lids. Lips twitching into a smile. " But you want to, hmm?" He tilted his head. " Aren't you hungry?"

She peered at him curiously for a moment. Trying to Gauge him, before hoisting her bag up and shrugging. " I could eat." She ignores his other question and he lets her go before turning to walk again. She rubbed at her wrist and watched bruises begin to fade. Following him as he wandered down the hall to the music room.

"Your pretty relaxed for a vampire." She tells him when they enter the music room and close the door. Shu immediately goes to lay down and hums a non-committal reply.

"You're pretty relaxed for a human with a vampire. I can practically feel your blood trying to burn me from here…" He opened his eye and peered at her as she wandered around the room and checked out the various instruments. "Here." He states suddenly.

Aya turned and caught the apple he tossed her way. Watching as he closed his eyes again and settled down as if taking a nap. "...Thanks…' She muttered with uncertainty.

She settled down against the wall near him and started to eat. Though they didn't speak she kept her eyes on the clock and checked her phone when Rayna messaged her to ask where she was. She typed a quick reply to tell her she wouldn't be in the next half of classes and Rayna berated her playfully before promising to keep her updated with notes.

"So you're the oldest." Shu murmured. "Same as me…" He sighed.

"What makes you think I'm the oldest…?" She peered back at him curiously. Watching as his eye opened to glance her way again. "They all seem to treat you like you are. And you came to bail the short angry one out."

She peered at him for a long moment and smiled. " Rayna is actually a few months older than me." She tells him casually. " We are just the oldest students. So we both have to supervise. Though I'm not really good at that part." She looks forward again and trails off.

"...So you're Shu-san then?"

"You sound surprised." He murmured softly. Sounding on the verge of sleep.

" I am a little." She admitted. "Expected you to be more like Reiji."

"How long have you known about us?" Shu asked bluntly and again they met each others eyes.

For a moment there was silence. The moment was fraught with the fact that they were not on good terms by any means. The calmness they spoke with was little more than a facade.

"A while." Aya answered finally.

She trails off and sensing that the conversation was over...at least for now and they both would get nothing further from the other she changed her approach. "What are you listening to?"

He had his eyes open still and eyed her bulky headphones with distaste. "Classical music." He answers finally.

"Good choice." She intones. She jumps however when his hand appears in her view holding an ear bud. She eyes him cautiously but after a moment places it in her ear.

"You're tense." He murmured in dull voice. " I'm not going to bite you...too troublesome to move…" He sighed and fell silent.

She smirks but doesn't answer. Allowing herself to relax slowly despite the vampire resting just behind her shoulder.

Shu heard her heartbeat gentle from its slightly raised state and found the sound to be rather calming next to the music. Her scent was strong though, and even though he hadn't lied about not biting her. He felt his fangs itch in response and the dry patch of his throat only grew.

She was tempting. But all his instincts screamed that it was a trap.

Which left him wondering why his Father would want anything to do with her...


	6. Old Rules, new faces

Reiji was one of the few of the brothers who ever spent the time to return occasionally to their father's castle estate. Though he found himself less disturbed by the goings on and even still respected Karlheinz as the vampire king….he didn't particularly care for him as a father.

Entering the main hall and walking towards the large seat at the end of the room gave him an old familiar feeling of tension. His father sat upon his 'throne' peering down at Reiji with sparkling gold eyes. He rose to his feet, his long hair falling behind him like a cloak as he descended the steps towards him.

"A rare sight indeed, my second eldest coming to pay me a visit." Karlheinz smiled slowly. His eyes sweeping over the younger man before he clasped his hands behind himself at the base of his spine.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Reiji?" He murmured in a mock fond tone.

"The bride has gone missing...and some women have been starting trouble at the academy. Their blood burns like the slice of a silver blade. They also claim that you'd dislike them being toiled with."

Karlheinz seemed amused. "Rare indeed for you to let a little rabbit escape its cage….although Eve is no doubt merely finding her footing within her new home...The Mukami's have her safe and sound. Until she chooses to be with her Adam she will remain there, I think." He mused.

He paused. "Do you know why I don't want this bride killed Reiji?" He tilts his head.

Reiji narrowed his eyes. The two stood in mirror posture of the other and it was a fact not lost upon him. "...Not beyond the quality of her blood, father."

Karl chuckled. "Indeed her blood is quite rich...however she holds the heart of a first blood within her."

Reiji thought rapidly, his brows drawing down. " Cordelia?" He uttered in slight disbelief.

"The very same…" He trailed off, eyeing Reiji who listened attentively. Before smirking. Revealing no more on the subject of the young blonde bride.

"These women you mentioned have names I presume?"

"One of the eldest is named, Ayanna Winters…" Reiji offers slowly.

Karl seems to pause, his head tilting to the side. "Ah…" He trailed off and glanced around the room. "There is not many of our kind left. Even fewer first bloods and purebloods…" He paused. "A long time ago the hunters nearly wiped us out when they discovered our weakness towards silver and developed weapons to use against us."

Karl looks back to Reiji slowly, his gaze seeming amused. "Miss Winters is not lying. If any harm were to come to them, at least by someone under my jurisdiction, than their would be heavy consequences indeed."

Karlheinz turns away, walking back towards his seat with Reiji following him albeit slowly. "Their blood burns because of an old form of magic. A very old deal was struck between the original families of the demon realms and beyond. It was a contract forged in blood...and denotes we essentially stay out of the others business except for when the balance of things is shifted too much to one side or the other."

Reiji forced the scowl he felt forming to slip away. Remaining composed despite his frustration. " What family are they? Or rather, what are they?" He stated in a flat irritated tone. Forcing a chuckle from the Vampire King's mouth.

"The family are the Silverwinds. Though the direct line was wiped out." Karl stated smoothly. " They are the ones who designed the first blades that could harm our kind."

Reiji stared at his father in dawning realization and felt a dull shock settling over him. "So they are descendants of the lesser families?"

Karl nodded though he looked to be judging Reiji's reaction with amusement. "Indeed, I suspect than, that you know what they are."

The silence seemed to feel heavy. Finally however, he spoke.

"Witches."

When Yui woke up, she wasn't entirely sure where she was. Her eyes moved around the room slowly, her vision blurry and mind still partially asleep

The mansion looked vaguely like the Sakamaki home, however the large window and colours were far too welcoming.

She sat up slowly. Trying to figure out what was going on as a blanket slipped off her shoulders and she winced. She put a hand to her head. Recalling speaking with Akira in the pool after Lyra and Ayato stormed off. The blonde seemed unconcerned for her sister despite the tension.

Yui shook her head. Knowing Akira walked off to go find Aya..

" So then who brought me here…?" She whispered only for a flat deep voice to ring out behind her.

"You're finally awake, livestock."

Yui jumped and turned towards the voice. Swallowing past the lump in her throat as she was met with dark blue eyes that revealed a chilling personality. If she were to describe his expression. It would be heartless.

However he wore the schools uniform and she blinked slowly as she came to the realization that she knew him, albeit vaguely.

" Ruki-kun?" She whispered softly. Her voice hoarse and she tried her best to clear her dry throat. " Where am I?" She looked around and panic began to swarm in her gut. " I can't be here- I have to go." She threw the blankets off and moved to stand. Walking briskly towards the door. Only to collide with a large cold chest.

" OI where do ya think yer goin, Sow?" Yui jerked her eyes up and backed up slowly.

" I...sow?" She uttered in confusion.

Ruki however sighed.

"We can't let you leave, Eve." He stated softly. His eyes calculating. "Where exactly did you plan to run? Back to the ones who kept you as a pet?" He closed the book in his lap with a snap and rose to his feet.

Forcefully grasping her chin and tugging her eyes to his own he peered down at her silently. His eyes piercing her very soul.

"Have you no care for yourself? Did you truly degenerate back towards livestock while living with them?"

Yui looked confused. " W-what? No! And...I...my name isn't Eve."

She looked down. Frowning and pulling her chin from his grip.

However when Ruki muttered for her to sit back down she hesitated for a moment before listening.

Her red flickered to the long haired man who resembled a mountain and she caught the glimmer of fangs as he grinned at her.

"You're...vampires too. So what's going to change if I live here versus there?" She demanded flatly. Her hand reaching up to cover the still burning mark from Ayato on her neck.

" Tsk we aren't anything like those bastards, stupid Sow." The mountain said.

"I don't appreciate your comparison either, and despite your protests...you are Eve. And we need your blood."

Yui glanced between the two men. " j-just you two?" She eyes the mountain.

"Yuma." He finally tells her. Eyes narrowing as one fang hooks over his bottom lip with his grin.

"Myself and my brothers." Ruki, answers her question. At Yui's look of confusion though she heard a giggle and turned to see a blonde practically skip over to her.

Bright blue eyes sparkling. "Ohayo, m-neko chan!" Just behind him was another vampire keeping mostly to the wall. Bandages wrapped about his neck and arms and a red beret atop his head. His eyes were hazy and unfocussed. " Eve…"

Yui leaned back away from the one boy who got close. Her eyes wide though he merely giggled. " Are ya scared of me M-neko chan?" He grinned brightly and tilted his head. " I'm Kou!"

She nods slowly at his introduction before glancing to the other silent vampire. "...Azusa." He finally spoke in a slow voice. Not sleepy like Shu but more quiet and halting. Like he was hesitating and needed time to think.

She glanced between the 4 of them feeling her heart pounding away in her chest.

Though when Ruki stood before her again and eyes her over slowly. She felt more than just inadequate in his eyes.

His hand lifted and she didn't have time to think any more, because as his fingers lifted before her gaze the world seemed to go dark. She fell into the darkness with a smile.


	7. Building Frustrations

Aya checked over her bike as she pulled up to the side of the house. Her helmet visor lifted as she circled the vehicle and began fiddling with the wheels and pedals. Checking various sections before walking it up to the garage for tomorrow.

Rayna moves to meet her on her way to the door after the bike was put away. Hand settling on her hip as she watched the silver eyed girl remove her helmet and shake out her hair.

She lifted her head and eyed the front gates. Her eyes narrowing at the sight of the limo just past them.

" What happened?" Rayna demands finally. Lowering her eyes back to Aya who shrugged nonchalantly. "Reiji asked his old man about us. And the bride is missing."

Rayna pursed her lips together tightly. Eyes narrowing on her cousins face intently. "And they are at our gates because?"

A voice sounds from behind the eldest girl. Lyra leaning against a post was eyeing the gate as she spoke sarcastically. "To annoy us to death? I'm tempted to let it work." Her voice was flat and Rayna frowned over at her as Aya smirked lightly.

Rayna brushes her stray locks of hair back into place and sighs. " I'm sure it's an intimidation tactic. Letting us know that they know a bit about us now. We'll have to be a bit careful. Lyra. That includes not antagonizing the triplets…"

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Not my fault it's easy to get under his skin. He tried to bite me, I ain't takin that shit lying down…"

Aya glanced between each of them as they disagreed. Helmet tucked under her arm and she sighs loud and exaggerated. " I doubt he'll try it again anytime soon."

Lyra eyes the gates and narrows her eyes further. "Better not. Or I'll put him on his ass, ever wonder what fried vamp smells like?" She started to smirk a bit and Aya turned to glance back as the gates opened and the limo pulled into the residence.

Obviously they had heard the interaction. Aya shot Lyra a withering glare. Rayna however sighed and reached over. Smacking the brunette upside the head. "Stop it." She snapped.

"You two are no fun anymore…" Lyra muttered. Rubbing the back of her head and eyeing the limo with eyes narrowed to practical slits.

The driver exited and moved to open the door. Aya inspected him silently and took note of his practically dead eyes. She turned to face the limo partially, her expression fixed in disinterest.

Rayna settles her hands behind her at the base of her spine.

Reiji was the first to exit. Followed by his brothers albeit more slowly. Tension hung in the air between the two groups and the dull chime of a church bell rang out the hour. Lyra leaned back to eye the clock tower at the back of the property.

" That thing is still open?" She asked incredulously. Rayna shook her head, " the mechanism is set up so the bell rings on its own. The doors have been bolted shut for a few years now."

Turning her attention back to her guests however, Rayna cocked a brow. "Welcome." She murmured smoothly. "We weren't expecting visitors. Especially of such high caliber. I suspect you're here for a good reason." Her words were sharp though her civil tone never dwindled.

Ayato narrowed his eyes at her. Before glancing to Lyra still leaning against the pillar.

Reiji however is the one who spoke. "I confirmed what you told me. Miss Winters. Though our father refused to inform me on what exactly you plan on doing here."

Aya raised a brow. "That's probably because it's none of your business." She replies in a cool tone. " or his for that matter. We keep our distance and he keeps his. Not a perfect system but it's worked for the past few centuries."

Aya turned tossing her helmet to Lyra who caught it with a sharp glance towards the other girl.

" I'm not talking out here." Aya drawled. Shoving the door open and retreating inside.

Rayna sighed. " My apologies. Ayanna isn't normally so impolite. But to be quite honest she is not lying. Typically speaking we don't involve ourselves in any affairs involving your kind. And vice versa."

Ayato tsked. " Yeah well maybe than your kid should have left our damn food alone!"

Lyra rolled her eyes. " Get some new insults already. You guys should really learn to muzzle your mutts."

" What was that?" Ayato took a step forward alongside Laito and Kanato, the later of which had a dark expression.

" Lyra go inside." Rayna said in a dark voice. For a moment Lyra seemed to hesitate. Dragging her gaze from the boys to Rayna. But after a moment she stiffly moved inside. " Whatever…"

As the triplets stepped forward as if to follow her Rayna looked back at them and narrowed her eyes sharply. " If you take another step I'll show you a hell even you can't imagine."

Her voice was calm but cold. "Our walls are guarded by wards. Without our permission. You can't get inside the house. Let alone past the front gates. You're lucky we even let you come this close. But regardless of whatever petty arguments you wish to have with my sisters. I will happily send you away should you attempt anything rash."

"Bitch." Ayato hissed. To which Rayna raised a brow.

" Close. It rhymes at the very least. Now I'll ask one more time. What are you here for?"

Reiji pushes up his glasses. " Sisters? All of you?"

Rayna shook her head. " A figure of speech. My coven sisters. Almost none of us are directly related by blood. Those who are don't put much thought into it."

" Pretty freely offering us information for someone who doesn't like us." Shu murmured though Rayna offered a dismissing gesture.

" Anything I've told you could be looked up on the internet or a textbook. It's not uncommon knowledge. Most of it however is considered myth. Fact and lies got twisted over the years. Similar I suppose in regards to your fake weakness for garlic or holy water."

Reiji nodded. "Well then as Miss Winters stated, I'd much rather not talk out here. So i'd like to request access to your home. We wish to discuss the recent disappearance of the bride...merely trying to connect dots and rule out certain factors."

Rayna eyes each of them slowly before turning and letting the doors swing open with a wave of her hand. A dull hum sounded. "You may enter. If you try to open any of the doors marked with an S or a rune you'll get hurt."

Ayato tsked. Ready to take the lead only for Reiji to stop him. " Enough Ayato. Now is not the time to be rash…"

Reiji and Shu took the first steps inside and Rayna waited patiently for them in the main hall. It led to a grand staircase similar to their own house. However various draperies of deep crimson and purple hung from the walls. Large open windows showed off the back yard which was open space and green leading into the trees. A large pool and diving board was set up. And near the church tower that looked to be old and falling apart was a small shed of a green house.

Everything was warm and chandeliers lit up the halls in a welcoming manner. An odd S symbol was embroidered into any of the wall hangings. Shining a brilliant silver.

She let them get their bearings for a moment before turning to lead the way down the hall to the right into the lounge area. " I suspect you wanted to speak with Aya and myself?" She asked Reiji casually before gesturing for them all to take a seat.

"While you two would be the most important. I think we'd like to get a grasp of the rest of the household as well." Reiji replies smoothly. Folding into an armchair and crossing his legs, gloved hands neatly folded in his lap. Subaru chose to stand against the wall closest to the door as if wanting to leave.

The triplets reluctantly took the couch and Shu sunk down to the ground by the coffee table with an exhausted sigh. Head leaning back against the couch arm.

" I'll call those who are currently here into the room then. Help yourself to any of the refreshments."

She brushed out of a side door without waiting for a response. Reiji frowned and glanced around for these refreshments only for Kanato to let out a small exclamation. " Ne what should we try first teddy?"

The coffee table was suddenly filled with food and drinks. Shu peeked open an eye and chuckled.

Laito chuckled and reached for a macaron. " you think they can do that with blood, Ayato-kun? Nfu."

Ayato eyed the food and furrowed his brows spotting some takoyaki but refusing the bait even as his stomach growled in frustration. "You wouldn't even want it. It tastes horrible."

Everything was silent until Subaru exclaimed a curse loudly in surprise and leapt away from the wall and bookcase he had been leaning against. It suddenly shifted and sunk back into the wall before sliding into a gap and out of sight revealing a dark passageway and one of the members of the house.

Chloe looked up from the paper she held and frowned, her free hand held a Lon white rod that she swept on the ground before her. Her large glasses did little to help her clearly damaged eyes.

" huh? I didn't realize anyone was in here...or at least people I didn't know."

Subaru stared at the frail looking human with a scowl. She glanced up at him curiously with her head slightly tipped to the side. "Hm?"

He scowled. " did you just come out of a bookcase?"

Chloe blinked. " What? Me? Nooooo this isn't the bookcase you're looking for." She waved her hand in an odd gesture, but at the silence that met her words she spoke. " Star Wars? Anyone? Wow do you live under a rock or something?"

Subaru clenched his fist but just as he was about to possibly mess up a new building wall. The door opened again and Rayna returned. Followed by the other members of the house. She paused though and glanced over towards the two standing outside the passage that slid shut just behind Chloe.

" Chloe what were doing back there?" Rayna asked with a frown.

The blind girl shrugged slightly. " I was looking for the texts translated into braille from the underground archives so I could catch up on the things I missed…"

Rayna sighed lightly. " Of course...I'm sorry I haven't translated much recently with the move."

" Don't worry about it, I'm sure there's some texts at the school I can find too." She smiled brightly. Dimples appearing in her cheeks.

Rayna nodded. " Regardless come take a seat will you?" Chloe slipped past Subaru and squinted. "Sure but who is everyone?"

"The Sakamaki brothers. The one you were speaking with was Subaru...the youngest." Rayna replies before anyone else does. She also ignores any odd looks she received. Chloe looked back over her shoulder towards Subaru. " Oh! It's nice to meet you, Subaru-kun."

"Hah?" He said, looking at the girl as if she'd suddenly grown another head.

Chloe however merely hummed and made her way over to Rayna. Who settled her hand on the girls shoulder and lifted her free one to suddenly snap.

The lights of the room dimmed and suddenly the walls seemed to bend and twist as the room almost morphed into a new shape. More circular and suddenly the table was larger and round and the brothers found themselves standing or sitting across from the opposing family. Aya was seated right next to Rayna, looking bored with her arms crossed and head down. Her eyes were shut as if she was sleeping.

Rayna merely folded her hands together on the table. Her eyes seeming to gleam almost threateningly towards the vampires. "So what can we do for you?"

The other 'sisters' appeared more slowly. Lyra and Akira leaning back next to the fireplace just past the chairs, Aya and Rayna sat in. They leaned on either side of it and Lyra peered into the flames that leapt to life as Akira smirked and glanced over at everyone slowly. The Red headed girl Gwen and the blonde girl Sae stood off to the side near the windows. Gwen was sitting on the window ledge and Sae was looking at her phone.

The brothers took their time assessing the women suddenly surrounding them. Before Shu opened his eyes slowly and glanced to Reiji. "Her scent isn't here at all…"

Reiji tsked but merely pushed his glasses further up his nose. " I know, Shu already asked you, Miss Winters about whether or not you knew the whereabouts of our bride. I find myself not quite believing it. Though apparently she is now residing with the Mukami family according to our father."

Aya didn't respond right away, though Kanato eyed the girls by the window as they suddenly looked up sharply at the name, as if paying more close attention.

Finally however she opened her silver eyes and peered towards Reiji steadily. "I could find their house if I wanted. And if I asked around enough I probably could have even figured out where she was. But to be completely honest with you, it was none of my business."

Reiji eyed her more sharply. "I still don't know what your purpose is here. I think however you put more care towards our bride than you admit." He paused. " Do you know about the Mukami family?"

Rayna spoke first. " They are half bloods. None of them are related, turned by your father Karlheinz and that implies a debt they will be returning for him." She finished speaking before tucking hair back behind her ear. Aya merely looked amused for a moment.

"Your father tells you we aren't supposed to step on anyone's toes and you decide to come test that theory?" Silver eyes seemed to gleam almost maliciously before they softened with a coldness that wiped any warmth from her features.

"We know plenty. About your family. The Mukami Family and the ancestors of both."

"That doesn't say shit about what you're doing here with our food!" Ayato snapped his hand suddenly slamming down on the table and he snarled at Aya. Who looked not even phased by the outburst.

Lyra spoke up from the fire. " Witches are bound by their word. A contract formed with one cannot be broken until its conditions are met or it interferes with regular duties. When the Silverwing family formed that contract with Karlheinz and the others. They entered into a deal. Breaking the rules means blood."

"Ah so you can make blood appear?"Laito teased watching the brunette with glowing green eyes before she turned to stare at him flatly."It means if one of you killed us. Your father would have to kill you and if one of us killed you Ayanna or whoever she named would have to kill them. Blood for blood, an eye for an eye. We don't serve the vampire king, we merely coexist."

"Unless." Rayna continued. "One is using their powers in a way that is changing the natural state of things too much."

"Oh but in order to do anything you'd need solid proof." Chloe murmured, tilting her head and glancing to Aya who merely shrugged.

"You wanna know why we're here it's pretty simple." Aya stated calmly. "We're here to reform The Silver Coven. And to figure out if this whole plan of Adam and Eve is worth worrying about."

The silence that followed her statement was filled with tension but finally after a moment. Kanato spoke.

"Why are some of these scents familiar….ne...teddy?"

Laito glanced down to his lavender haired brother and his eyes lifted to peer towards the two girls near the window. Ayato was too busy glaring at Lyra to notice whatever was happening.

"So you plan on going against him...that man…" Shu murmurred, meeting the silver gaze across from him.

Aya watched him and tilted her head. "Not directly no. I've always been against him. That's a fact that he is aware of."

She leaned back and sighed. " There's only one piece of advice I can give any of you."

"Yui isn't who he thinks she is. Beyond that...I can tell you nothing."


	8. Have you seen my sister, Evelyn?

It had been a week since Yui had gone to school. Ruki kept a close watch on her and mentioned that apparently Ayato was seen looking for her the moment he returned from suspension.

Lyra and Akira blatantly ignored him though the Mukami brothers returned to their own third year classes and decided to keep an eye on the odd group of transfer students.

Ruki didn't perceive them as much of a threat. After all, that man did tell him that they should not interfere given the circumstances surrounding the contract between the two families.

However he found himself amused by the thought of 'magicians' walking throughout the school.

He wouldn't allow Yui to return to school until he verified for himself what these humans were up to. Given his lack of trust in their kind, he wasn't as positive as Karlheinz by their lack of mal intent.

He had a feeling they were planning something with Eve...especially since she had been seen with a couple of the witches before they took her.

His brothers were trying to figure anything out that they could. However the two girls who spoke with Yui the most seemed to be absent.

Lyra and Akira were nowhere to be found. Which left the brothers a bit at a loss on who to approach. The third years Rayna and Aya seemed to be the most knowledgeable, however they were likely the most dangerous as well.

With that in mind. They sought out a different target. Which led them to the current moment. Ruki closed his book. Lowering his hand to his side and watching Azusa as he followed after the brunette.

Serena stopped at a locker. Humming out a tune to remember her combination before putting her things away and swapping her shoes in preparation to go home.

She felt someone come up behind her and paused as she reached back into the locker.

"...ne...you smell like me...just like Eve." The ghost of breath dusted across her shoulder and neck and she turned slowly. Clutching her books to her chest and quickly ensuring her gloves were in place.

"...what do you mean by that?" She murmurs in confusion.

She observed him with dark eyes. His grey eyes held a small line of purple. His hair was black and she noted the bandages around his neck and arms. As she spoke he reached up and scratched at the scar on his nose.

"We're...the same." Azusa continued. His voice slow but the statement remained firm.

Serena frowned for a bit. But shook her head. " I...I don't think we are. Excuse me." She moved to slide past him and a loud voice stopped her. "Oi don't you know it's rude to walk away from someone trying to talk to you, ah!?"

Serena felt her feet lift from the ground as the back of her uniform was grasped and glanced back at the tall man who grabbed her in alarm. " ah! P-put me down please!" Serena kicked at the air, hoop earrings swinging with her movements.

"Quit your squealing! I ain't lifting you that high." The brunette muttered darkly. His eyes narrowing when the girls own dark gaze met his own. He didn't smell any fear. Merely alarm and an overly cautious attitude.

" P-please my neck-" she said wildly, only causing Yuma's brows to furrow even more. Only for a new voice to interrupt.

" Oi put her down!"

A woman came forward, she was short but for some reason she demanded a presence of some sort that pulsed intimidation. Yuma released the girl and watched her fall only to stumble towards her friend and hide behind her.

The red head glanced back and down at Serena before focussing her green eyes on Yuma and glaring.

"The hell's your problem?" Gwen demanded scowling as she took a step forward. Before seemingly cooling her anger and turning to Serena.

" You okay?" She whispered. Adjusting her uniform and watching her nod frantically. Wide dark brown eyes watery and confused.

" tch...what a weak kid." Yuma muttered only to blink when the the red headed girl spun towards him with a look that made even -him- flinch.

"Gwen...Take Serena back to the car." A calm cool voice spoke out and Yuma watched the girls nose wrinkle, scrunching her freckles together until she glared at Yuma again. "Fucking parasites…" She muttered darkly grabbing Serena by the sleeve and turning to stomp out the doors…

Serena glanced back briefly her wide dark eyes flicking between Yuma and Azusa. Yuma didn't even turn much towards the new witch that showed up. Her dark hair neatly pinned back, and her stormy gaze swapping from Yuma,to Azusa, to Kou and Ruki approaching from behind them.

"...Is there a problem gentlemen?" Rayna demanded. Her eyebrow lifting as she eyed each of them critically. "Or are we going to have more of an issue? I do believe we already gave our warnings to the other brothers…"

A blonde girl stood at her side, around the same height, her long curly locks tumbled down her back to just past the middle of her spine. The bangs twisted back out of her face and braided together at the back of her head. She had pale skin and dark purple/blue eyes. She was a third year judging by her uniform, though she held papers in her hands and seemed to be reading through them.

Ruki found his eyes drawn more to the silent blonde than the cool presence of the eldest woman within the group of transfer students. She exuded a sort of warmth that he could feel from across the room. Her heartbeat was...odd. Almost uneven. Though she seemed completely at ease.

"Neh...the one girl….she's...like me…" Azusa murmured. Yuma scowled down at him and eyed Rayna with obvious distaste. " Don't think I didn't hear that little tomato haired girls words. She called us parasites. So you all know ah?"

Kou had his arms up, hands braced at the back of his head and he sighed and shrugged. " Yuma-Kun is that any way to be talking to these sweet girls?" He flashed a smile, one eye closing in a wink that was met with the ice-cold stare that Rayna seemed to permanently don in their presence at this giggled.

"We won't be starting a problem if you don't." Ruki interrupted. His gaze finally moving from the blonde to meet Rayna's harsh stare. Her eyes narrowed at him in response and her lips curled into a smile.

"Trouble follows you." Rayna replies smoothly. "If you have no business with us, then I suggest you keep your distance." Her words were casual but with a sigh she turned and started leading the way. " Evelyn...let's go. I'm sure you'll be seeing much more of them tomorrow."

"Mm…" Evelyn answered, her eyes moving away from Rayna to settle on Ruki. "Have a good night, Ruki." Her voice was like satin wrapped over steel. Some form of danger and softness intertwined. She turned forward and walked out the door.

It was only a few minutes later that Ruki realized they had never introduced themselves.

Lyra wandered down the street late at night after school. Hands shoved in her pockets. Ever since the meeting at the house, things at school have been tense. With Yui having not returned, Aya told everyone to keep their heads down. It was a fact that annoyed her.

Though not nearly as much as the boy currently tailing her. She kept walking as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Though she knew he probably thought she hadn't noticed him. She stopped before a store, glancing in the windows at the sports gear and hesitating. She frowned and checked the hours to figure out when she could come back. Only to call out to Ayato.

"Ya gonna stare at me all night?"

He appeared right behind her, she noticed his reflection in the glass. His green, cat like eyes were filled with frustration. "If you knew I was here ya should have just said something faster, pancake. Instead of taking all the fun out of it."

"For the last time, my name is Lyra." Her voice was exasperated. "What do you want? I thought we made it pretty clear we'd be staying the hell out of your way and doing our own thing."

"And ya think that would make me forget about your little attitude problems? I thought I told you no one disrespects me." His voice was low and dangerous and he knocked the ball cap she always wore slightly down. "Just shut up and come with me." He grabbed her arm and hauled her off as she righted her hat.

"I swear, Ayato I will take a silver knife and carve you into little pieces if you keep dragging me around!" She jerked her arm out of his grip and scowled.

He spun back towards her, backing her up against the wall of the alley they'd turned down and slamming his hand against the stones. " I don't care. I don't like this. Reiji knows more than everyone else. So does your weird silver eyed witch. And I sure as hell don't trust the plans of that guy."

She peered up at him in confusion. Her golden brown eyes narrowing and she glanced away. " Karlheinz?" She asked. "Well that's a given. No one should trust him...but why are you talking to me about it?"

"Because." He stepped back and glared off into the distance. "I think that you don't like it either. You guys, are planning something right? For the bride?"

He looked back to her expectantly. Lyra however merely eyed him in surprise. " Did Laito tell you that? He's been quiet at school so I figured he was suspicious. But why are you asking me? Far as I've been told, nothing has happened. We aren't planning on doing anything just yet."

"He might have. He likes your sister. Says she smells spicy." He wrinkled his nose and looked at Lyra curiously as she snorted in amusement.

"Course she does…" She mutters with a roll of her eyes. "Not like he'll be getting a piece of her anytime soon."

Ayato narrowed his eyes at her but sighed. "I want to get her back."

Lyra eyed him in confusion. " Who?"

"Yui! Who else? I've been told to leave those...half-bloods alone. But It makes my fangs hurt just thinking of them taking what belongs to me." He scowled his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Okay. So you came to me for what? To ask for help?" She raised a brow at him, crossing her arms only for him to scoff.

"I don't need your help! I could handle it all by myself...I just don't like being kept in the dark on things. So tell me the truth. Are you guys going to do something or not?" He demanded harshly. Watching her expectantly as Lyra finally shrugged.

"We're trying. Something. You heard Aya say she isn't who they think, right?" She wasn't looking at him, her eyes moved to the streets as cars drove by.

"Yeah what about it?"

"...We know she isn't Eve."

"Huh?" He looked dumbfounded but Lyra sighed.

"She isn't the woman your father needs for his plan." She clarified impatiently.

"How do you know that, huh? Her blood is special."

"I know because we know who Eve is." Lyra snapped. "And of course her blood is special-it's supposed to be-"

Ayato slammed his hand into the wall. " Then explain it!"

Lyra stared at him finally. Her lips pressed together into a thin line. "Witch blood is highly sought out. It's why we protect it with enchantments."

He stared at her, not grasping her point for a long moment. Only for him to slowly ease away from her.

"She's…"

He frowned, staring at the girl. " A witch."


	9. Deals with the Devil

They had settled on a routine following the confrontation between their families. Though in most situations both vampires and witches ignored each other. Shu and Reiji both seemed to be unnerved by the commentary of Ayanna.

" _So you plan on going against him…"_

" _Not directly no. I've always been against him. That's a fact he's aware of."_

" _Yui isn't who he thinks she is."_

The words rang through his mind like lyrics. Once Ayato returned to the school with Lyra from suspencion. Shu felt the shift in the air between everyone. Though they had agreed on some level to try and avoid each other. Each one of his brothers found the witches particularly curious.

Their scents lingered longer than humans. The status they held as untouchable left people like Ayato and Laito on edge. They hated being told they could not do something, especially when something piqued their interest. Ayato felt like he was owed something after the insults he suffered from Lyra...meanwhile Akira merely seemed to excite Laito because she responded to his words in a manner similar to his own way of speaking.

Kanato...kept insisting the scents were familiar. This made sense when Yui was still around, if what Reiji told him was true...then The triplet's mother, Cordelia, was still around at heart. Quite literally. Embedded in Yui's chest.

However Kanato had been muttering about the scent around the other girls.

Subaru and Reiji both feigned disinterest. However Shu knew that Reiji was intrigued by the silver eyed girl that sat near them both each day. Though she wore headphones and often wandered off alone. She diligently did her work, and achieved grades of the highest standing. As did her 'sister' Rayna. The two of them were very intelligent. Though Aya seemed more uncaring about her studies.

The music room belonged to him. Though he recalled the scent of the young woman as she sat, chewing on an apple, with one of his headphone in her ear. He wasn't always one to share. Though she had relaxed more easily when he'd done so.

He guessed he could probably get more information out of her if she felt at ease around him. Reiji had been retreating to his study even more frequently while at home. He mentioned to Shu that he felt like something was going to happen. While running his fingers across the pocket watch he always carried with him.

Shu didn't agree nor disagree. He merely walked off and took a nap.

They hadn't spoken to the witches since that day. Occasionally one would be missing. Shu sti ll skipped class, and Reiji continued observing the two third years with narrowed eyes. But nothing further happened at the school within their view.

Until Ayato returned home late one night and made so much noise that even Reiji complained about not being able to sleep.

"I can't believe that damn bride is just like them!" He slumped into his chair and scowled. "If that's true what is that old man even thinking? If we hurt her aren't we technically breaking the rules? This makes no sense!"

Reiji sighed. "...Honestly Ayato sometimes your reckless and foolish attitude astound me." He pushed his glasses up and leaned back in his seat. Shu was laying across the couch and didn't even bother opening his eyes.

"The silver eyed one…she said that the bride wasn't who he thought she was…" Shu murmurred slowly.

Ayato frowned. "Ah!? So what?"

Laito appeared at the top of the stairs. Peering down at them all and giving a small laugh. "Nfu, Ayato-Kun, you smell like the new pancake~ replacing our little bitch already? You move fast, how scandalous~"

Ayato glares up towards Laito but merely muttered something about 'annoying perverts.'

Laito teleported behind his chair. "Oh come on now~ you can't be that dumb, Ayato-Kun~" He reached up to his fedora tipping it down slightly as his older brother peered up at him in agitation.

"Shu-san explained it perfectly hm? The old man doesn't even know this is happening. The little bitch is actually a little witch...which means her blood is special, right?"

"According to the little kid yeah…" Ayato muttered. Scowling as Reiji hummed thoughtfully. His hand held beneath his chin.

"Just not special in the way our father, expected or planned." He offered finally. His eyes closed and he released a small sigh.

"What else did she tell you, Ayato?" Reiji folded his hands in front of his chin. Watching the hot headed vampire across from him sternly.

"Ha? She only said something about them knowing who it was or something. Her damn scent became distracting after that." Though he wrinkled his nose his eyes darted off to the left. As if he didn't like admitting that to begin with.

"Miss Winters… is less willing to offer information as the Gallagher girls." Reiji murmured.

Shu smirked. "At least to you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" His gaze darkened towards crimson, flicking towards the eldest son.

"She seems just fine around me. Let's her guard down...does wonders for her scent as well." Shu kept his eyes shut. Speaking slowly and lazily. His breath even and relaxed. He didn't care all that much for the situation. But getting beneath Reiji's skin was useful.

"Hmph, either a miscalculation on her part or she has worse tastes than I thought." Reiji replies snidely. Pushing his glasses up again he paused.

Subaru tsked. Making his appearance near the fireplace and slamming his hand into the wall as usual. "You all are too loud today."

Kanato appeared on the arm of Ayato's chair. " Ne, teddy? Do you think something's happening without us?" His eyes shifted around the room to land on his brothers. Chin ducking down to press into the back of the bears head gently.

"Nothing is happening you damn hysteric...except for our food turning out to be more magical than before."

Kanato cut his eyes sideways to Ayato. "Does that mean she will be more sweet?"

"Nfu, I wonder how they all taste under those little spells~" Laito sighed. His cheeks darkening as he smiled. " I'm getting excited just at the thought~"

"...Pervert." Subaru muttered.

"I wonder. If she is someone that man needs...and they know who it is…" Shu trailed off. " Troublesome…"

"I think it might be time where we approach them from a new angle…" Reiji murmured. "They may be of use- especially if the bride is one of their own...I doubt they will leave her to her fate."

"But they can't get involved…" Kanato whispered. " Ne...teddy? Is 'Eve' like them to?"

Silence reigned for a moment. Before it was Laito who spoke up. "If they can be of use...why not make a deal, Nfu?"

Reiji frowned. Ayato snorted. "What are you going on about?"

"No, Laito has a point...the one in the hat. Lyra. She said that a witch is bound to their words. And Miss Winters explained that she wouldn't move against 'him' directly...with those two facts in mind. It seems they vowed in some way to not directly interfere with the affairs of the vampire king…" Reiji explained finally.

"So…" Shu said. Slowly sitting up. "We make a new deal?" His eyes opened at last, peering towards the carpet.

"Exactly~" Laito murmured his lips twisting into a slow wicked smile. "Those half bloods don't know anything so far~ So this might be the advantage we need."

" tsk we don't need their help!" Ayato argues. Scowling at the thought of Lyra's smug expression should he ever actually ask her a favour.

"More like you expect them to not help you. Considering you've already tried to eat one of them." Subaru muttered darkly.

"I'm sure they can be reasoned with." Reiji muttered finally. " For now I suggest not trying to get any further on their bad side."

His eyes cut across to Ayato. Who scowled.

"Tch...damn it…" Ayato teleported back to his room without another word.

Ruki closed the door to his bedroom. His eyes narrowing as his hand lingered on the door knob. Yui was asleep, after he'd gotten home he'd perhaps sucked too much. Resulting in her passing out.

But his frustration towards the situation couldn't be helped. She had tried to escape multiple times in the week since she's been here. Once she picked his name he decided quickly that he needed to give her an idea of her position within this house…

She was nothing more than livestock. Though truth be told he wasn't sure what to make of this so called new-age Eve. She seemed too...pure. Even for the name. After all, didn't the original Eve end up eating the forbidden fruit?

Yui clung so helplessly to love...affection...sympathy and pity. It made him sick. He had no doubt though that she would try to betray him...as did most humans.

They were not creatures to be trusted…

A face flashed through his mind though as he released the doorknob and made his way to the bathroom. The girl he'd met in the school hall...one of the so called witches who would be joining the third years starting tomorrow…

She'd called him by his name. Her eyes shining with a warmth he didn't know how to comprehend. It filled his chest and made his dead heart lurch in a manner most disconcerting.

It reminded him of another voice...one he did not wish to remember.

One who claimed to love him long, long ago.

It was nothing more than a lie. Still...how did she know what to call him?

And how dare she call to him so casually...as if they were equals.

He'd informed Karlheinz of the situation. When asked if any signs of the Awakening had begun...he told him sadly that they had not. Even drinking Yui to her limit didn't seem to work thus far.

His would be saviour….seemed troubled by the news of both the Witches and his unsuccessful attempts so far at becoming Adam. Ruki refused to disappoint him again.

With great control he shoved the thoughts of the other human far from his head, painting her as insignificant.

Yui would be his Eve.

He had no choice, he had to become Adam.

Wine red eyes narrowed a low hum escaping his throat as he swung around the flagpole at the school, peering out over the town…

"Ah...I think this is going to be fun~" He flashed a grin towards the moon. Watching two bats fly off into the night.


	10. Deals with the Devil part 2

Yui was finally allowed back to school. When she settled enough to stop running after Ruki's punishments, he showed up to her room with her uniform and told her to change.

The only difference however, was she was forced into the third year classes with the rest of them. Though Shu and Reiji were on the same floor. They were in class 3A with Rayna and Aya and the Mukami's were in room 3B.

Though a new member of the transfers was in the room to when Yui walked in. She looked startling similar to ...Sae-san but whereas the other girl wore her hair near her shoulders. This girl's blonde locks were hanging halfway down her back in loose curls. The colour was so light it neared white. She sat at the front. Yui settling next to Ruki as instructed.

"Miss Muller…" the teacher said at the start of class and the girl Yui noticed answered calmly.

"I received the notice from the principal...any accommodation letters you need, need to be submitted by next week, if that is acceptable?"

The girl nods. And the teacher instruct her to introduce herself. The girl stood and turned to face the class. Yui found her blinking in confusion. " I'm Muller Evelyn...you can feel free to refer to me by my first name if you wish- as I'm more used to that anyway." She smiled sheepishly. Her violet gaze seeming to twinkle with amusement. She looked a lot like the girl Sae. Their features matched closely. Though Evelyn had a softness to her that Sae was lacking.

There was something else familiar about her...but Yui couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She glanced sideways at Ruki to ask him something about the material they'd be covering and found herself confused. His hand was resting over top of the book he always had. And his fingers curled tightly into a fist until his muscles and tendons stood out against his skin. Drawn taut.

" Ruki-kun?" She asked. He looked at her as it drawn out of a bad memory. His dark gaze confused for a moment. "What's wrong?" She asked finally.

He stared at her. "Nothing you need to be concerned with." He faced the front again and ignored her. Yui felt her chest clench painfully and she looked back to Evelyn as she sat back down.

At dinner Ruki stood calmly and Yui moved to follow suit only to stumble into the new girl as she made her way towards the door. Evelyn steadied Yui with a light grip on her shoulders. Yui watched her violet eyes calmly search her face. Only for her vision to swim.

"Are you okay?" Evelyn asked gently.

"Ah...Muller-san?" Yui asked tentaively.

"Call me Evelyn, what's your name are you feeling alright?" She looked concerned. Her eyes restlessly shifting across her features. "You're very pale-low iron? My old friend Bethany was the same way."

Yui shook her head but it just made her head spin more. She stumbled and was steadied this time by Ruki. Who stared down at Evelyn harshly. "She doesn't need your help. I'll see to her." He spoke in a cold manner.

Evelyn straightened, her book held to her chest. Wide eyes swept over Ruki curiously for a moment before she met his cold stare without a hint of doubt or fear. "Charming. Really you should treat women more kindly I'd say."

Yui blushed darkly. " I...its...fine, I'm very sorry. Evelyn-san…"

Ruki narrowed his eyes further, practically flaring his nostrils down at Evelyn. Who only looked relaxed in response.

"M Neko-chan is just fine. She just doesn't sleep well~" A voice chirped in from over Evelyn's shoulder. Kou likely expected the girl to jump, but she merely shifted slightly. Turning her gaze towards him to acknowledge him. Azusa and Yuma hovered nearby, lurking around the girls.

"M Neko-chan?" She asked simply. Her brows furrowing, she spoke the words slowly. Like the japanese just wasn't registering correctly and she was trying to figure out what he meant.

Yui shifted but Ruki's grip on her arm was like steel. " Ah its just an old N-nickname! I'm...I'm Komori Yui…"

Evelyn looked back to her immediately. Her eyes brightening slightly. "Yui-san? Ah...my sisters mentioned you." She smiled warmly. "Sae said you were a little jumpy. But she didn't speak with you much."

Her eyes crinkled at the corners and Yui automatically relaxed. "Regardless I think you should go to see the nurse if you're feeling sick." Evelyn frowned lightly, like she was scolding a younger sibling. " You need to look after yourself. Though I'm happy to see your friends are reliable." Her words were casual.

"Ev are you ready to go yet?" A voice called from the door. And Yui jumped as she noticed, Sae, Gwen and Serena standing in the doorway. Gwen narrowed her eyes at Yuma who hovered nearby and eyed the four boys surrounding the two girls.

"There a problem in here?" The redhead demanded harshly. Her arms crossing over her chest but Evelyn waved her off even as Yuma practically snarled at her.

"Oh don't worry Gwen, no problems at all." She replies gently. "Just admiring the class idol is all, and making sure Yui-san doesn't go collapsing on us…"

Evelyn shot Yui a wink who merely stared at her in confusion. How the girl remained so relaxed in this tense atmosphere was a mystery.

Kou looked mildly startled as well. " Ah...you know I'm an idol?" Evelyn merely nodded briefly. " Mhm. Well it was hard to miss with all the fangirls screaming about it around the school. I put two and two together…" she shrugged. " But my sister, Sae, sings and dances professionally as well. So we heard about it on our way over. She's on scholarship afterall."

Sae sighed from the hall. " Come on Ev, ya don't need to tell them that." She leaned against the door jam.

Evelyn shrugged. "I can't help but want to brag about my baby sisters accomplishments~" She teased, wandering away from the group of vampires to join her friends. Gwen kept her eyes on Yuma. Sae however suddenly reached out to grasp Evelyn's arm and pull her closer as Azusa reacted to her sudden proximity.

His nostrils flared and he tried to reach out towards her hand. " ...Eve…"

The four girls in the doorway all stared at the bandaged vampire. Evelyn however didn't seem confused or startled. "...Well I don't normally get that one…" She offers lightly.

Azusa shook his head slowly, looking dazed. " You...smell...like me."

"Do I?" She asked curiously. Her eyes seeming to actually spark with amusement at his odd commentary. The three girls with her nervously shifted their weight. Serena reached out and lightly took hold of Evelyn's hand. Whispering gently. " Lets...let's go…"

Evelyn looked down at the frail girl and frowned lightly. " Okay…"

"Wait." Ruki spoke up finally. His arm still clutching Yui tight to him. Who trembled in fear at his side.

Evelyn and the others paused with their back facing them. Evelyn peered back over her shoulder and raised a brow.

"How did you know my name." His voice was blunt.

Evelyn's features barely changed. She looked suddenly to Kou who seemed intrigued by her as much as Azusa...She tilted her head. Her eyes narrowing and she hums softly.

Ruki and the others glanced to Kou. But watched as he stiffened when Evelyn reached up and lightly trailed a finger under her eye. The one Kou usually covered with his hair. Her finger was hooked, almost like she was immitaring the action of carving out her eye.

"It's a secret." She says lightheartedly at last. Her hand falling to her side as if she never even moved.

Ruki opened his mouth but the girls got called out to further down the hall and quickly made their exit before they could be stopped again.

The girl Sae glanced back at Kou as he was the first to exit the classroom behind them and she walked backwards after her sisters. Flashing a grin at the idol as she walked. Her blue eyes neared navy in color. With specks of lighter blue throughout..like stars appearing in the night sky just before it turned black.

But they seemed to shimmer and shift towards gold. Her teeth...looked startling sharp. Before she kept on walking, spinning back to face her sister and tossing an arm over Evelyn's shoulders.

The four Mukami's stood by the door, eyes narrowed.

Yuma cursed. Punching the door frame. " Why did you call her Eve?" He asked Azusa suddenly. Ruki glanced down sharply at Yui who flinched.

Azusa clutched his arm as if in pain. "She...smells...like Eve." He glanced at Yui.

Ruki scowled. " Livestock. What do you know about those girls."

"H-huh? Nothing...I know they are transfers...and...that the Sakamaki's don't like them much…"

Ruki narrowed his eyes down at her, though Kou looked to be frustrated bordering on enraged. His eye shifting towards red as he looks at Yui...but at Ruki's glance he shook his head.

Yui was not lying.

-

Aya was starting to grow irritated. Though she noticed Yui back in the school she could do nothing to help her with the current situation. At dinner break. Reiji approached her. Insisting that if her people were of use she would need to prove it.

She stared up at the bespectacled vampire. One ear covered by a headphone. Almost ready to ignore him. She could see his frustration slowly mounting and sighed. "Come on." She stood and moved to the door.

She led him to the roof where Rayna and Evelyn waited. Glancing to Reiji as he followed behind her.

Gwen, Serena and Sae were on the other side of the roof. Aya slowed to a stop as she nears the two other girls.

She turns suddenly. Facing Reiji and forcing him to stumble back as he knocked into her.

"Look, stop crowding me. You lot go from ignoring us to being all up in our faces...I thought we agreed to pretend the other didn't exist." She raised a brow. " Now you want my help?"

"I hardly want it, let alone actually need it. I'm merely curious as to your plans."

"You and everyone else. I'm winging it." Aya stated firmly. Her eyes hardened suddenly and the air seemed to chill. "My plans have nothing to do with you unless you get in the way. Reiji Sakamaki."

His own eyes darkened and he stared down at her as if challenging her authority.

"And why would I? What do you plan on doing to our father?"

She was silent for some time.

'Nothing." She said calmly. "But your father doesn't want to be pulling the strings forever. And we all know that in order for someone to take charge he has to be gone."

Reiji narrowed his eyes further. " That good for nothing is the only one among us who would be strong enough to counter him. And he is hardly intending on doing so anytime soon."

"Some people need a push." Aya said with a shrug.

"You seem unconcerned, are you perhaps trying to suggest you are on equals grounds as the vampire king?"

Aya smiled slowly.

Rayna hummed from behind her. Reiji glanced to the two other girls. " I have something he wants. Eve." Aya answered finally.

"I can't actively harm him. Even if I decided to try and end him at my own hands-I can't because of the contract. It would result in my own death. Incite a war that neither side would win and we'd be back to square one. So technically speaking...I support him by remaining inactive...similar I guess to your older brother."

She crossed her arms slowly. Shu appeared against the wall and kept his eyes shut. " Troublesome…"

Reiji didn't even bother glancing at the lazy blonde vampire. His lips thinning.

"I told you I would not move against him directly...Doesn't mean I can't change my bet to someone else."

Reiji blinked. Out of all the things he expected her to say...that was most definitely not it.

"...What are you suggesting, witch?" He finally murmured softly.

She smirked. " You want to know how I'd be useful...a witches blood is very powerful. Used the right way." She then tilts her head. "...and we are bound by our word...if I made a promise to help someone, by letting them use my blood. Then they could essentially...do as they saw fit."

Shu opened his eyes. Peering towards Aya and chuckling. " Heh, are you offering yourself up as a blood bag just to take him down?"

"Seems more reliable than you…" Rayna murmured softly.

She paused and her eyes lifted towards the nearly full moon. 'However that is not the only reason we would offer it…"

"And Pray tell, what does that mean?"

"...There are more dangerous outcomes than your father remaining on the throne…" Evelyn whispered...and right on cue...the howl of wolves filled the night air...and the wind carried a scent most perturbing.

The coppery tang of blood.


	11. Ambushed

Both Shu and Reiji didn't even bother waiting for an explanation. The two both teleported towards the smell and what they saw was enough to cause even the lazy vampires eyes to widen.

White fluffy material was scattered across the ground. Alongside small limbs of a stuffed bear. Amidst the remains of the stuffed animal was Kanato. His small body covered in scrapes, bruises and bleeding profusely.

He swayed where he stood. Stumbling and falling to his knees near the head of his friend, teddy. Screaming at the sight of the stuffed animal. One by one each of the brothers showed up. Ayato and Laito the first to move towards their triplet and pull him to his feet.

Kanato lashed out, yelling at them to not take him away from teddy, and his wounds dripped furiously with blood which made Laito mutter. " He's not healing-" Just before Kanato seemed to just collapse from the damage done to his body.

"What is the meaning of this?" Reiji hissed under his breath. The smell that lingered on the air was sickeningly sweet and forced his nose to wrinkle.

Though the sound of people crashing through the trees interrupted any further discussion. Ayato and Laito snapped to attention, though Kanato was now clutching the latter and silently staring blankly down at the remains of Teddy.

Ruki and his brothers came through a gap in the trees. There clothes torn and bloodied, Azusa hanging in Yuma's arms. Ruki glanced up to them, Yui tucked under his arm and looking pale and shaken.

"They got you too-" Ruki muttered.

Yui's wide pink eyes turned to Teddy and her lips began to tremble.

Silence reigned between the groups. The howls in the distance continued and each vampire barred their teeth and lifted their chins in a defiant aggressive manner.

"Calm down boys~"

The cheery voice sounded from behind the Sakamaki's and Laito felt his ears practically perk. He turned his gaze on Akira sharply who sauntered towards the group with Lyra next to her.

"...Wow…" She let out a whistle…" They did a number on you."

Kanato glared at her blurrily but as he took a step forward away from Laito he collapsed again, forcing the redhead to catch him as he fell. Azusa seemed to be practically lifeless in Yuma's arms.

"What is the meaning of this witch?" Ruki demanded.

"Oh so the big bad boss finally told you about little old me." Akira drawled.

Lyra rolled her eyes. "We aren't the ones who did it. We'd be bleeding from every orifice if it was our fault." She then paused and glanced back over her shoulder…"However...your brothers won't be healing anytime soon."

Akira smirks, one hand on her hip. "Aya said she could make you a deal, right Reiji?" She peers towards the second eldest son. Her eyes sparkling with mirth. The green seeming to shift towards amber. "We're here to offer a ride. Or you can go home and pretend this never happened. Choice is yours but the clocks ticking."

"The witches already left?" Subaru asked incredulously.

"Most of them other than us." Lyra replied slowly.

"If that's the case we should just take care of you runts now-" Ayato claimed, his feet kicking off the ground and he launched himself towards Lyra rapidly. Despite Reiji yelling at him to stop. He stopped dead in front of her though as a sudden silver glint appeared near his face. He froze, glancing at the odd hammer Lyra wielded, the sharp point below the hilt pointed to his temple.

Her eyes were calm and next to her Akira pulled two thin daggers of the same material out and twirled them casually.

"Careful~" Akira taunted. " You weren't far off from calling us hunters. Unlike the other girls. We've had plenty of fun killing your people before. Even an original." Her voice was lighthearted.

"Enough Ayato...honestly…" Reiji hissed out his own voice terse and his shoulders tensing at the sight of the silver weapons brandished so casually.

The redhead slowly backed away, watching the weapons slowly seeming to vanish into dust before his eyes. The two girls stared at him in a relaxed manner.

"Your answer?" Akira asked casually. Looking to Reiji and Shu…

Lyra turned her eyes on the Mukami's. Her brown eyes narrowing.

Yuma glanced down at Azusa and then to Ruki. ' He isn't healing like they said."

Ruki's fingers twitched at his side. His features unreadable. "What's the deal?" Ruki murmured finally. His tone low and dangerous.

"Give us Yui." Lyra stated back firmly. "And we'll fix him." She jerks her chin at Azusa. "After that...the deal will depend on you."

"That sounds like more of a setup than an exchange." Ruki replied simply.

Lyra stepped past Ayato and walked towards the eldest Mukami. Hands raising in a surrendering gesture at the 6 purebloods before she stopped before Ruki. Her hand extended slowly, an offer for him to shake.

"Than you have my word it is nothing more than it sounds. You give us Yui for a few hours...we fix Azusa. Whether you stay with her past that is your decision."

Ruki peered at her sharply, as if assessing her. " Witches are bound to their word?"

At her nod he stepped forward and took her hand. "...Then you better keep it." He murmured dangerously. Lyra merely nodded, releasing his hand and reaching out to Yui. " Come on." Yui blinked as her hand was taken and followed after Lyra loosely.

Ayato narrowed his eyes at them both and looked at Reiji and Shu. " What are we waiting for?"

Shu grunted. But instead of answering Akira he merely started following after the other two as they headed towards the vehicle.

Akira smirked. "...Good choice."

She turned to make her way to the car as well and slowly one by one the vampires followed. Reiji muttered. " The familiars…" Under his breath, watching as Ruki Mukami nodded in agreement.

The drivers were dead. The witches lead them to a set of large black vehicles instead of their usual limousines. Opening the doors for them all. Akira was with the Sakamakis. Lyra was with Yui and the Mukami's.

"L-Lyra-san...what...what's happening." Lyra had released her hand the moment they settled into the seats. Her brown eyes turning out the window. "...I can't tell you." She said bluntly. "You aren't ready to hear it."

Her eyes fell shut and she relaxed into the seat as the car started moving. Leaving Yui confused and awkwardly glancing towards Azusa as he trembled in his sleep.

Akira settled down in the car and seemed completely at ease, her attention on her phone as she messaged someone about their current whereabouts.

"Does the witch not worry about grades?" Laito asked, settling next to her, though he noticed her eyes glance from him down to Kanato who remained collapsed, clutching the remains of teddy in his arms.

"Not right now I don't. There's a lot more entertaining things to be doing right now." She smirked up at Laito. "That my new nickname now instead of your classic Bitch-chan?" She arched a brow.

Laito gave a small laugh. "Absolutely~"

She shook her head and eyed the others. Reiji glanced to Shu but the silence of the car remained. As Reiji opened his mouth to question her, pushing up his glasses she raised her hand to silence him.

"I can't answer your questions right now. Literally. I'm not allowed. So don't bother just yet. Once we're at the house the others will explain."

Reiji felt his jaw tick in response to her interruption and lack of manners. But he merely nodded and sat back.

"I can however give you a little hint."

She taps the window with one finger. "Notice anything about tonight?" She asked Laito, her brows arching up as her eyes spark with mischief. He peers at her and then out towards the night sky.

"The red moon rises…" She mused. "With an eclipse no less…"

Laito looked back to her, noting how most of his brothers were paying attention to her now. Akira however merely kept her eyes on the moon before glancing back to the vampires. Her lips slowly quirk.

"The line between life and death is thin tonight."


	12. The Enemy of my Enemy

Aya was leaning against the window sill. The small reading nook let plenty of light into the small study. The moon seemingly pulsing with light in the clear sky casts odd flickers of red light across her skin.

The subtle noise of music in her ears was filling her mind with distant memories of what felt like another life. Though when the door opened, she didn't bother turning towards the group. Even as the others gathered around her. Evelyn leaning against the wall next to her finally drew her attention. She removed her headphones and turned the music off.

Her violet gaze was locked on the people slowly appearing in the room. Aya watched the woman silently. Her eyes lidded as if tired as she observed the younger witch. Evelyn grew tense as both Kanato and Azusa came into view. Their bodies covered in marks.

Aya however released a sigh and stood slowly. Catching Evelyn's glance briefly before she turned to Lyra. " Gather the others...Tell Gwen they need healing." The brunette nodded and took her leave, which left Yui standing between Akira and Laito awkwardly.

Yui glanced to Aya. Who remained silent after her words. But Aya merely gestures her over.

Hesitantly the blonde made her way towards the witch. Her throat bobbing nervously.

Aya however seems amused by her behaviour. Her head slowly tilting. "You're confused, I get that. But I can at least explain a couple things to you now."

Yui opened her mouth, her eyes turning towards the red moon outside before focussing back on Aya. " I...what...attacked us?"

"For lack of better explanations? Demons. Though none you'd recognize." Aya murmured.

" Our walls are protected. They know better than to try and get past our wards. I can't promise they won't be waiting just off the property though…if they did try to attack you'd be kept in a safe room while we handled it." Slowly though Yui just looked more confused.

Aya smiled a bit; her silver eyes flickering before she murmured. " Come...there's not a lot of space in here and those two will be asleep for a bit."

She led the way out of the room. Reiji's impatient mutter under his breath going ignored. She led the way back into the same room as before. Though instead of a table a set of sheets was set up and she tells Laito and Yuma to lay their brothers on them.

" What do you plan on doing to him?" Yuma asked bluntly, his eyes narrowing on the silver eyed witch with clear suspicion.

"I am just going to tell Gwen to fix their wounds. The attacks you were hit by were laced with a silver compound of sorts...basically acts as poison." After a moment of hesitation...Yuma relented and laid Azusa down next to Kanato on the remaining set of sheets.

Aya moved over to a shelf after leading Yui to a seat and firmly pressing her down to sit. She grabbed a book just as the door opened and the rest of the witches slowly came into the room.

Gwen was in the front. Her red hair hastily pulled up from her face as she hurried over to the two unconscious vampires and knelt down between them.

Yuma snarled at her but his only response was a short brief uncaring glance in his direction between strands of crimson that fell into her eyes. She blew loose curls away and focussed back on the vampires.

Rayna and Sae stood just past them. Watching the vampires with a clear warning in their eyes.

"How can you fix them?" Ruki murmured. "We don't have time for a ritual, witch."

Aya shook her head. " Which is why Gwen is the one I called upon…" She drawled. Motioning for her to get on with the healing despite the hisses from the vampires.

" Witch?" Yui whispered. Her voice shaky and hesitant. She felt a hand land on her shoulder and glanced up to Evelyn standing just behind the shoulder of her chair. She smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. We're the good kind mostly."

Yui blinked.

Aya however merely took her place in front of the other women. Gwen began slowly moving her hands in the air above Azusa's body. A subtle green glow built up and slowly under the watchful gazes of the vampires, the wounds on Azusa's body began to close. Streams of silver liquid pooled out of the cuts before the damage seemingly vanished, skin knitting back together slowly. Gwen looked to be intensely focussed and once Azusa was mostly completely healed. She turned and repeated the process on Kanato. Careful to not touch the bear remains that still rested in his arms.

The vampires stood frozen. Yuma felt his jaw twitch as he watched it happen. Narrowing his eyes down at the red headed witch with a mix of hate and relief.

"They'll wake up within the hour...but will need to feed fairly soon to avoid being sore or any other repercussions." Gwen finally spoke. Rising to her feet and dusting off her pant legs before stepping back towards Sae and Rayna. Slipping past them to stand next to the slim frame of Serena who hid behind the eldest witch.

Rayna glanced down at the two unconscious men before nodding in thanks to Gwen.

Finally however she spoke. Her cool voice just as calm as ever. "Now then...we suspect you have questions. We'll be happy to provide answers so long as we are capable of actually giving you a satisfactory reply...though some of it will be no doubt confusing."

"Where we begin I suppose…" she trailed off and glanced to Ruki and his brothers. " is with you, Halfbloods. Yui was with you when you were attacked I presume?"

"We wouldn't let them touch Eve." Kou muttered defensively. Though the three of them had a couple scrapes they clearly weren't anywhere near as hurt as Azusa had been. "They looked...like wolves." Yuma muttered. "But the eyes...glowed red."

Rayna nodded slowly. Her eyes turned to Aya who looked between the groups of vampires silently her arms crossed and her normally uncaring expression locked firmly in place.

"You mentioned a deal." Reiji states, pushing his glasses up and narrowing his eyes at Aya.

"You...are you really a witch?" Yui whispered.

Aya glanced to Yui briefly. Her gaze seemingly bored before she nodded. " I am and so are you, Yui Komori."

The blonde's mouth fell open but she glanced rapidly to Lyra who avoided her eyes.

" I'm...I'm human."

" Now that is still true." Evelyn whispered. " It's just your blood that is different."

Reiji took a step forward. " Because of the heart she holds?"

" Yes and No." Rayna murmured smoothly.

"This requires a bit of a history lesson. Some of which we can't tell you right away. Other parts we ourselves don't know about…" Rayna continues.

Aya sighed and looked slowly at the group. "Sit down...I'll take care of this."

The witches all glanced at her and Rayna visibly hesitated before slowly they backed up and took a seat. Evelyn stubbornly did not move from her spot standing behind Yui's chair.

Aya glanced to her briefly, lips pursed but didn't speak. She then glanced down to the two fallen vampires.

" I'll try to be brief, if that pleases you." She glanced up to Reiji and then Ruki. Who eventually slowly nodded.

" The history of our people is mostly choppy. We vaguely consider our ancestors to originate from the northern regions…but we are still human even if we might have certain aspects that make us stand out."

She paused briefly. " The original witch coven was led by the ones named the Silverwinds. For which at the time they earned the name for two reasons...their discovery of silver weapons used to damage and kill demonic and undead creatures...and the head of their family at the time was what we call a white witch...and was connected to the element of air...this family drew our people together. The original coven was formed through various families. Our traditions grew from there...we felt more at ease once the weapons were made...because at this point our two kinds were already at war."

She glanced to Yui. "So we made a deal. The last surviving member of the Silverwind family formed a contract with the vampire king. It basically stated they'd try to maintain balance. Overseeing them both...was a group of hunters."

Reiji breathed in sharply but Aya didn't even glance his way. " The church has always hated things it doesn't understand...while that might be a tough pill to swallow I'm not one to mince words. The Salem witch trials killed many of us. Though not for actually using the abilities they claimed we had- so much as pure superstition."

Yui shifted in her seat. Under the silver state she felt suddenly nervous. "...Why...are you looking at me?" She whispered.

" Because part of that church is the one that sent you to the Sakamaki's...and also the reason you were an orphan to begin with."

Yui jumped to her feet. " that can't be true! - My father-"

" Is gone." Aya said flatly. Her arms still folded. Yui froze her mouth gaping but her hand fell and she slumped back towards her chair. Evelyn shot Aya a look. "You didn't need to be so harsh…"

" if she wants the good parts of life then she'll need to learn about the bad." Aya answered simply. Before sighing. Closing her eyes and rubbing at her forehead.

"That explains miss Komori...to an extent but it doesn't explain much else." Reiji muttered darkly.

"Yui's parents were killed by hunters of the church." Aya stated slowly. "Her father...the priest. Took her in at the request of the vampire king himself. I'm not sure if he knew of her ancestry, but for lack of better words she was basically offered as a way of keeping the demon world quiet about the attack on the witches. Our people mostly moved far from wherever your father chose to stay. Yui was an outlier...her blood is particularly potent because she is a witch just as surely as the rest of us. Her abilities are currently dormant. Blocked. So instead of ever actually harnessing any of them...she merely seemed like a particularly rare breed of prey to you."

Ruki narrowed his eyes. "You're saying that...is what makes her eve? He said she has the heart of a first blood-"

"She doesn't." Aya said simply. "And Karlheinz doesn't know everything even if it may seem otherwise."

"You don't seem to fear him, for someone technically not opposing him yet…" Shuu uttered from where he had slumped, sitting on the ground with his back on the wall.

"Because as I already mentioned...I have something he wants...I also have a couple advantages for the moment."

Aya slumped into a seat. Her hands hanging loosely in front of her. " The Silverwind family was killed off. Hunted to the last man. They were known to be very powerful. Leaders. " she rolled her eyes. " and distinctly they often had members who had silver eyes."

Reiji narrowed his eyes. "...you're a descendant."

Aya nodded. " The last one to be exact. My mother grew up very isolated. Didn't even know our history before she died. Your father is not aware of my lineage because for a long time I didn't know it either."

" The Silverwind coven existed to promote balance." Rayna supplied. " The contract stated that if we kept to our boundaries then we had no reason to fight. Both sides were losing numbers rapidly...the awakening was failing to save your people…the king grew desperate. In an effort to fix things and stop the slow decline of the vampire and demonic races...he began experimenting on people."

Her eyes flickered briefly towards the Mukami's and Subaru before shifting away.

"He's broken the rules. By both keeping Yui's parents fates a secret and taking her as payment...but also for meddling in things that go against nature...humans are becoming suspicious. Another war or witch hunt would wipe us all out…"

Aya closed her eyes. " But we don't have solid proof. Thus why we can't directly do anything against him. If we wanted to act, we'd need to call together the various racial leaders. Which would put us at risk if we couldn't prove it without a shadow of a doubt...let alone in a way that the others would care. None of us particularly take notice of the others- we aren't all the same but we turn a blind eye to certain...habits? But one thing that the demon world does not want anymore...is your family becoming even more powerful than it already is."

"At least not when it comes to the expense of themselves." Evelyn whispered.

Silence reigned for a moment. Broken only by Subaru's fist colliding into the wall.

"So then how do you know anything ha?"" He glared at Rayna who stared at him evenly. Gwen and Sae shared a glance towards Evelyn who merely stared out the window.

Aya sighed…

The silence continued until Aya shook her head. Waving the girls back as they stepped forward when the vampires suddenly began to grow impatient.

"...after the supposed death of the coven leaders...our people scattered and fell into hiding. Many families integrated with normal humans. This is part of the reason our history isn't the greatest."

She paused. " the best information we have leads us to believe that...the closest human equivalent to our history- is a mix of paganism and Norse mythology...but whereas they see those beliefs as a system- a faith. Or folktale. We aren't practicing witchcraft and performing animal sacrifices...we simply are born a witch or we aren't. Similar to your people the first born is usually the strongest. Most families stopped at one kid when depending on that notion."

She paused and closed her eyes. "Paganism has a lot of rules- but the basic similarities to us is their connection to the elements and their festivals around the year and moon match the changes in our levels of power."

She then opened her eyes and stared straight at Reiji. The silver gaze seemed to brighten. " The reason we know so much about your father. And even you. Is because of a rare occurrence that hasn't happened in over a hundred years of my peoples history...and an even more rare occurrence that hasn't been recorded to ever have occurred before now."

Reiji paused glancing around at the other witches. " and what is that?"

Aya smiled. " For the first time in over a hundred years, both a Silverwind is alive...and the oracle. Or seer as some call them. Oracles are witches who can see visions of the past and future. They are knowledgeable about everything but can only share some of it. Their abilities are useful...but often result in weak bodies. They don't often live for a long time….following that...not only is the oracle alive and well...but every single type of witch is also alive at the same time. Which has never happened before."

Ruki frowned. And Yuma rubbed the back of his neck. Ayato just muttered " What?" Under his breath.

Rayna chuckled and Subaru scowled at her.

Aya laughed softly as well. " I'll explain...for the first time ever. We have a witch or every element and aspect."

She slowly raises her hand and begins listing off the names with her fingers. " we have, earth, water, fire and air...death and even time, space and reality...when we all gathered in the same place we realized one member was missing."

She paused and glanced to Yui. " Life."


	13. is my friend

"Life?" Yui whispered softly. Watching Aya in confusion.

"Aye, that's why we think the vampire king took an interest in you in particular- alongside you being particularly vulnerable where you were." She paused. " but given that title, you would be hard to essentially kill. So I assume he expected the awakening to work on you."

Ruki, Kou and Yuma shared a look. " So you're saying she isn't Eve? That Adam can't be found?" Yuma said. " We've just been wasting our time with that Sow if that's the case!"

" Even if she was Eve you still would have been wasting your time. Half bloods can't become Adam. Only purebloods can. The king is aware of this- but allowed your attempts because if you managed to garner her favour it could still result in something different from a regular vampire."

Ruki paused. "...He told us that he needed us to become Adam."

Aya arched a brow. " You can go ahead and ask his sons if he truly needed anyone for anything."

Ruki glanced to Reiji and the others and Ayato tsked. "She's not wrong." Laito murmured from his side.

" Regardless...Yui was supposed to be Eve. It was a plan between Richter and him that was set into motion. She needed heart surgery when she was a child."

Yui blinked reaching towards the scar on her back at the mentioned surgery. Her cheeks colored. "How did you know that? The swimsuit covers it…"

Lyra glanced over to her with a frown. "We know because of the oracle…"

All the witches glanced to Evelyn, and Yui slowly drew her pink gaze up towards her. Evelyn pursed her lips and glanced down to Yui slowly.

She lifted her gaze away from Yui's own pink one and looked to Azusa. Her eyes seemingly filled with guilt.

"I needed heart surgery to." She murmured finally. " I was born with a weak heart. My body was racked with seizures and mental breakdowns...I barely spent a day outside of a hospital and the doctors weren't sure what was happening to me."

She trailed off and paused. " The oracle's first vision is said to be the only one they can't change...and it's usually their own death. I activated my abilities young. It often triggered my seizures…"

She paused. " I saw you." She squeezed Yui's shoulder. " The future is never locked in stone...but I knew more than anything that the most likely scenario in this timeline...would end in your death if you became Eve."

She paused and hesitated. "I didn't know if I would survive for a long time. Technically speaking I was supposed to die. My heart even stopped from what I'm told, just for a few minutes. But when the option to switch the hearts came up...I saw a vision that could change the fate of both sides...so I took your place."

Yui blinked. " You're Eve?"

She whispered, and the gentle smile Evelyn offered was so warm that Yui didn't know how to even look at it without it hurting her heart.

"The name Evelyn is a bit on the nose I guess, huh?" She rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly.

Ruki stared at her. His eyes wide. Fingers flexing at his sides as he realized what was being said.

" Then you need to find Adam- no beyond that you know who you pick." He insisted, taking a step forward.

Evelyn glanced at Ruki for a long moment. " I might. I can't tell you that."

"And why not?" He snapped

" Because it could change things." She murmured. Her hand clutched at her other arm and she dropped her gaze. " I know a lot. But I can only share what people need to know. That's why we can't move against the vampire king. I'm not allowed to share enough to prosecute him as guilty."

" We owe him." Kou muttered.

Evelyn nodded. "I'm aware of that to. But I also know it's impossible for half bloods to become the Adam he intended...I've seen those futures to. He knew you wouldn't succeed and set you up to fail anyway."

" As funny as it is that he tricked you...it does sound like something he'd enjoy doing." Laito murmured and shot a smirk up at Yuma as he glared at him. Akira snickered slightly at the sheepish expression the perverted vampire wore.

"I always knew...he probably was using us...why else would he bother turning us…" Ruki whispered. "But you're saying he did this...just to see what would happen? He told us to not fail him and knew we would anyway?"

Evelyn and the others were silent. There was no answer they could provide that would offer him anything of use.

" What is this deal you spoke of?" Ruki demanded. His eyes narrowing on Aya and Reiji who merely narrowed his own at the halfblood with a sneer.

Aya sighed. "The person you were attacked by… he wants Karlheinz's attention. And may very well be more powerful than him...he's a corrupt individual. Even more so than anyone else I'm aware of. Should he succeed in killing him...he would be the new king of the vampires."

Ayato snarled. " some random person? Like hell."

Aya nodded to Ayato. " Exactly our point...we may not like Karlheinz…but if someone is going to take over for him...we'd rather avoid having it be this stranger with no ties to anything or anyone...he's a wild card. Even Evelyn has trouble predicting his actions. That makes him dangerous...he also sees anyone getting in his way as an obstacle to eliminate…meaning you all have targets on your back now."

She paused. " The deal would be a contract between us. We are bound to our words after all. Whether we make Karl pay or not will be decided over time...for now we have a common enemy in his opposition. Essentially we'll offer both our protection and abilities to you all temporarily...witch blood is sought after for its healing capabilities but also for its tendency to...alter the strength of the user. We'd have to teach you a bit and the amount you'd be allowed to take would be limited...but should be enough for you all to then defend yourselves...in return you help us with the current king...either by replacing him. Or…"

She shrugged letting them decide what she meant.

Ayato was already grinning. "Ore-sama approves of the idea- but only if we get to pick who we drink from-"

Lyra arched a brow. "In order for that to work all of us need to agree to even participate."

Aya nodded. " she's correct. I may be the technical leader of my Coven given my name...however I can't speak for them. If they don't want to offer their blood to you- they don't have to."

Ayato narrowed his eyes at Lyra who shot him a wink. Smirking in amusement as Akira snickered by her side.

"The only thing we worry about is whether or not the Mukami's will agree…" she eyed Ruki and his brothers. " You will be targeted again. And if you do nothing, that man will attack the current king regardless...and if you doubt my words about Eve, partnering with us is your only chance to get anywhere near her."

Evelyn looked away again.

Reiji however narrowed his eyes. " What exactly are your abilities?"

" That depends on the witch. We won't tell anyone more than they need to know...all I can tell you is that each of you would notice the change almost immediately. Only one witch can be paired with a vampire...our blood is strong but if you're feeding on multiple people it won't suddenly make you have access to all of our abilities...only one would actually be transferred."

Reiji narrowed his eyes further but relented. He glanced to his brothers. Laito and Ayato looked excited if anything. Subaru tsked and muttered 'whatever' under his breath. Shuu has his eyes surprisingly open, peering directly at Aya.

Before Reiji could speak, the tired blonde answered. " I'll agree...but on the condition that I get partnered with you, silver." He smirks at Aya who peers at him for a moment curiously. "That's fine by me." She answered. "You're the eldest and best matched with me regardless."

Shuu hummed and nodded. " Then its a deal."

Reiji gnashes his teeth together. "...it's hard to refuse when even the good for nothing feels compelled to act...and I do find myself curious to your capabilities...will we be staying here if we agree?"

Rayna shifted forward. " it would be easier yes, we can also stay with you but would need to move our wards. The Mukami's residence...has already been ransacked."

She glanced to Evelyn who nodded back absently.

"Very well...I'll gather some living familiars to recover our things…" he glances to the three remaining brothers.

Ayato and Laito shared a glance down to Kanato. " We're in~ should be fun right Ayato-Kun?" He threw an arm around his brother with a light laugh.

"Whoever he is will regret crossing me…"

He narrowed his eyes at Lyra though.

Subaru tsked. " Whatever. I'll come along if only because to avoid it would be annoying." He grumbles and looked away.

The remaining eyes turned to the Mukami's.

Ruki looked down at Azusa who still slept, his jaw tightened, teeth grinding together. "...I'll agree. If."

He glanced to Evelyn. "You allow me to partner with Eve."

The blonde peered back at him. Her lips pursed.

Aya glanced to Evelyn. "Evelyn's blood is strong but her body is weak...her abilities aren't the most powerful. And you'd have to be careful with how much you took from her at any time."

Ruki barred his teeth. " I don't care. She's Eve. That's enough for me." Kou and Yuma shared a look.

Evelyn smiled a bit. "Charming...if you're fine with showing restraint than I'll happily comply."

Aya held Evelyn's stare for a moment after she agreed but eventually sighed and nodded in understanding.

" And you two?" Evelyn asked Kou and Yuma.

"...They hurt our brother." Kou muttered.

Yuma punched his other hand. Grinning as one fang hooked over his bottom lip. " they need to pay."

Aya glanced around the room. Nodding slowly. " It seems we're all in agreement then...anyone who doesn't want to be involved, speak now."

Her eyes turned towards Lyra and a few of the other witches glanced towards the brunette as well.

Lyra sighed. Rolling her eyes. "...fine. I'll go along with it. But only because you assholes will probably go and get yourselves killed without me."

Akira threw her arms around her from behind. " Awwww Lyra you're so cute when you're mad."

Lyra scowled and shrugged her off. Tugging her ever present hat down to hide her face. " You're such a pain in the ass."

And so a new deal was made...


	14. Sparks

The contract was signed in blood. Though figuring out who would be partnered with who was easier said than done. Eventually Aya relented and said whoever smelled the best to each vampire would probably be the best witch to match each of them.

So aside from Evelyn and Aya who had already agreed to partner with Ruki and Shu the rest made their decisions separately.

Lyra knew this was a bad idea but as she walked back to her room with the red headed vampire right behind her she tried to shake off her thoughts.

"Ayato the deal isn't in effect until tomorrow so why the hell are you following me?" She glanced back over her shoulder at him. Eyes narrowing and sparking with the ever present slight tint of gold.

He smirks at her. " Don't question me titles...I do what I want."

She rolled her eyes but as she reached her room she shouldered the door open and moved over to her armoire. Removing her hat and raking fingers through her hair. She ignored him as he glanced around her room. His eyes narrowing as he eyed the only slight decorations and lack of personal touch. She pulled her hair up in the corner of his eye and he focussed his attention on the exposed line of her neck.

She eyed him for a moment in the mirror. Before narrowing her eyes and moving to the bathroom. The door slamming shut.

He chuckled.

Lyra changed into her night clothes quickly. She wanted nothing more than to sleep. But had a feeling he wouldn't leave anytime soon.

She briefly touched a finger to her silver earring and sighed. Keeping the magic in place for the moment in case he tried to force her to feed him.

Stepping back into the room in her loose black top and old drawstring shorts she saw Ayato over by some of her photographs set on the wall.

"Oi pancake who is this?" He tugs her over before she could protest and jabs a finger at a woman in a photo. Lyra wrinkles her nose.

" my mom? Why?" She looks down at the photo briefly before quickly averting her gaze.

" ha? How is that possible when you didn't get those from her?" He pokes her in the chest and she shoots him a withering glare. " If you keep this up I'm not giving you a drop of blood got it?" She snapped. Snatching the picture away from him and slapping it back on to the shelf.

" I never met my mom. So I can't tell you anything about why I didn't inherit a lot from her." She turned and walked towards her bed. Tense and unhappy.

" Why'd you even pick me? As I recall you hated the taste of my blood so I doubt my scents much better. That and Akira has the better boobs."

She stated the words bluntly while pulling back her covers and sliding into them she reached for a book beside the bed and flicked on a lamp as she settled back against the pillow. Her eyes lifted to land squarely on him. " Well?"

"Your blood tasted like silver because of your stupid magic tricks...under that you smell like just my type. Your sister smells too smoky. I'll leave that to Laito." He snorts.

Eyeing her closely as she rolls her eyes he moves towards the bed. Narrowing his eyes. " that and you owe me. I'm tired of your attitude so it's time you learn a lesson I think."

Lyra peered at him. Catching herself in that cat like eyes. " you're not allowed to hurt me." She reminded bluntly. " that's part of the contract."

He narrows his eyes. " No but I am allowed to drink." He suddenly shifted onto the bed. Using his speed to push her back until he hovered over her. His lips pulled back in a mock smile. " and I'm thirsty pancake."

" I told you...the deal doesn't start til tomorrow." She murmured firmly.

" Check the clock again titless."

She blinked at him.

Reaching for her phone she checked the tie and saw it was 10 minutes past midnight.

Busted.

She sighed. Staring up at him in frustration. " I'm still allowed to deny you if I don't feel up to it." She reminded.

"Scared?" He taunts. Lips widening as he chuckled. " or are you worried you'll like the feel of my fangs too much?"

She wrinkled her nose. " Whatever. Where do you want to drink?"

She didn't moved as his hand rose, tracing along her neck. He waited for the fear but felt nothing but frustration from her, his eyes narrowed.

She pulled her loose strands of hair out of the way and reached up to her earring. Deactivating the spell that guarded her blood.

"Should be fine now. Just remember it will turn back on after you take a certain amount. I'll warn you when but just try to avoid taking any past that point."

He snorted. " Don't tell me what to do,kid." He muttered before leaning down, grasping her chin and guiding her head to the side. " I'd love to break your neck…" he muttered. " you're such a pain...but this smell. It's...new. I like it." He leaned into her neck his breath brushing against her skin as he angled her head the way he liked. Teeth grazing along her throat before he finally bit down. His fangs aching.

She flinched, tensing. Her hands reaching up to clench into his shirt. Though she didn't complain nor push him away. Her eyes fell shut and after the first initial sting it felt hardly bad at all. Just the sound of him drinking and breathing and the slight pull of blood being drawn from her veins.

She did blush however as he groaned against her throat, the noise sounded far too intimate for what was essentially a business transaction.

Ayato held her face still as he drank greedily. He was trying to make his bite hurt. But the taste that exploded on his tongue felt like the best way to quench any thirst he had…

She tasted amazing, beyond anything he ever could imagine and he gulped down mouthfuls of her blood as fast as he could.

He leaned forward, tongue sliding over his marks to clear the blood and seal the wound before he moved slightly lower and bit down again. His breath harsh and what felt like sparks dancing between them. He'd drain her dry- but he couldn't waste a drop of this. She was so warm and pliant beneath him and normally such inaction would frustrate him.

But she was practically designed for his tastes. Everything about her blood screamed addicting, even more than Yui's ever had.

She began pushing at his chest and he bit down harder with a low growl.

" Ayato, you need to stop soon-" She murmured and through the haze that settled over his mind he felt some sense of impending dread. Just as the taste of her blood began to dull he drew back. Tongue lapping at the holes to help it heal though her neck would be marked for awhile yet.

He could feel his own pulse in his dead heart. Head still bowed over her as he caught his breath and let the singing in his veins fade.

She shifted uncomfortably beneath him. Though their bodies weren't meeting too much. " Are you okay?" She asked uncertainty and he lifted his head rapidly, staring at her.

She glanced down to his mouth and looked away quickly. He laughed. " Miss my fangs already or want my mouth somewhere else?" He leaned in with a wicked smile only for her to shake her head.

" You have blood around it." She tells him and he froze. Slowly he withdrew, tongue drawing out to collect the missed drops of crimson.

They stared at each other in silence for some time. His eyes narrowed on her for a moment. " I let you off easy tonight." He muttered darkly.

She frowned at him in frustration. " Whatever."

He still had his hand under her chin, fingers barely grazing along her pulse.

" I was wrong, kid."

She narrowed her eyes at him, awaiting his insult with clear irritation bubbling in her eyes.

He licked his lips smirking at her. "Maybe you do do something for me after all."

Her eyes widened briefly in disbelief at his words and she suddenly shoved him away with a firm kick of her foot. " Get out." She snapped.

He stumbled and fell off the bed in surprise.

He stood and snarled at her but she scowled right back at him.

"You wanna play that way, Lyra?" He demanded and she stared at him in confusion as he said her name. His sadistic smile made her stomach twist.

"...suit yourself." He taunted before vanishing.

She sat in her bed in the following silence. Swallowing past the lump that formed in her throat. Her hand reached up, tracing the throbbing marks along her throat.

This was most likely the stupidest thing she had ever agreed to…


	15. Where there is smoke

Shameless. Most women would consider such a word an insult, but frankly Laito was starting to think it was perfectly accurate for this particular girl. She had no shame, even as she moved to her room, leading the way and casually checking her phone. She briefly eyed Ayato and Lyra as they stomped off down the hall and sighed as she opened the door to her own room.

To his surprise she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. " Honestly those two are like throwing two jars of bees in a room and slamming the door shut." She shuddered, releasing his arm and practically skipping over to her closet.

"You don't seem too concerned., little witch." He enjoyed the pun of his usual nickname. Watching her as he wandered over and sat on the edge of her bed, eyeing her long legs as she moved around the room, lighting candles in small corners. To provide some light aside from the slight red glow from outside. She paused and glanced over at him, furrowing her brows. " Why would I be concerned? For one, Lyra hardly needs my protection-and likely wouldn't accept it anyway. But also, Ayato literally isn't allowed to hurt her too badly. So I think if anything I'm just waiting for them to try and kill each other...should be amusing to watch."

She shrugged as Laito watched her, waving her hand to extinguish the match. Before she walked over to him and plopped down next to him. " So why'd ya pick me?" She asked suddenly, knocking the brim of his hat lightly and he schooled his features into his regular playful smile. It seemed to be the choice they both made. Faking a smile to hide the glint of something...more in their eyes.

"Because I just couldn't stand the thought of letting someone else have you first of course, Nfu." She rolled her eyes at him and leaned back. " Come on be serious. What do I smell like? I'm actually a little curious." She grinned at him, her gaze bright and he paused.

"...Smoke." He relented finally, watching her as he matched her pose. "Curiosity isn't always safe you know."

"Eh, safe is boring anyway." She then however giggled. "Smoke huh? Eh it's fitting I 't exactly scream delicious though now does it?" She arched a brow at him. "Unless you're talking barbecue...because I mean, who doesn't like smoky barbecue-especially the chips. I'd kill for those."

Such casual words...but for some reason...he didn't doubt it. "Why is it fitting?" He asked instead. He was met with her rolling her head back, and he lowered his gaze to the pale line of her throat practically put out on display for him. When he looked back up she was smirking at him wickedly. "Wanna see a magic trick?" She asked, leaning towards him and reaching up towards his ear. He'd seen such stupid tricks of the eye before but humoured her, expecting a coin to be 'pulled from his ear.'

Instead...her hand pulled back and she snapped, a flame suddenly sparking to life in her palm. "That's why it's fitting." She twisted her fingers, letting the flames curl and dance around her hand and smiling as she peered down at them. "Fire is my ability. So hopefully you can handle a bit of spice." She waved her hand, the flame dispersing and looked back to him with raised brows.

" You seem completely fine with telling me things, little witch." He eyed her through slightly narrowed eyes but his smile didn't fade.

She tilted her head slightly. "Don't see the point in lying honestly, Laito-Kun. I'm gonna have to help you learn how to use it after all."

"Does that mean I can start having fun with you now?" He smirked. His odd little laugh escaping him again as he leaned towards her.

"If you answer a couple questions first." She mused. "Let's call it a trade." She tilted her head to the side. " or a game."

He grit his teeth but maintained his smile. "Don't leave me in suspense then."

She smiled. "Why did you pick me If the smell was just smoky?"

He sighs. " You seem to understand how to have fun. And the scent is stronger compared to the others, at least for me. It was hard to really notice the others behind yours."

She looked curious but merely shrugged. Reaching up to the little scarf tied about her neck. She undid the fabric slowly as she asked another question.

"Why do you wear the hat?"

He peers at her. "Why not?" He counters.

She smirks. " Because you'd look better without it." Akira offered lightheartedly. Dropping the scarf next to her. Pulling her blonde hair away from her skin.

"I saw you looking at my legs." She said casually, "but I'm not letting you bite those on the first night- I do have some standards."

Laito smirked. "Any other questions, little witch?" He murmurred. Once Akira shook her head, popping the p when she said ' nope' he leaned over her and she leaned back without even tensing.

" I'm starting to think you're used to this sort of position." He mused, his nose trailing along the line of her throat. However suddenly he found the air knocked from his lungs. Peering up at her with slight surprise as his fedora fell to the sheets next to them. She had hooked her leg around him and pulled on his shoulders, suddenly flipping their positions.

She peered down at him, strawberry blonde hair falling between then as she smiled. "More used to this sort of position actually."

She then sobered her eyes narrowed. "You did read the rules right? I'm not one of your toys Laito. Don't let the smile fool you." Her gaze brightened with its usual warmth and she released her oddly harsh grip so he could flip them again.

"I suppose time will tell, little witch. I'll learn everything there is to know about you."

He leaned down without hesitation his time, fingers pulling the collar of her shirt further down so he could sink his fangs into the sharp edge of her collar bone. She however pulled sharply on his hair and stopped him. He almost snarled at her and this time his smile did slip, eyes narrowing on her. She tsked and Rachel up touching an earring she wore and deactivating the spell. " Go ahead~" she teased.

Laito didn't even hesitate, lunging towards her and burying his aching fangs into her throat.

The taste that met his tongue exploded. It was hot just like she joked. Nearly burning him. But under that was a heady sweetness that made his head spin. He leaned back. Pulling her with him as he bit down harder, a haze settling over his thoughts as he drank from her like a man dying of thirst.

She eased a hand through his hair. Hushing him as he groaned. He shook her hand off and pinned her hands above her head. She laughed in a husky manner.

After several moments however she gently shifted her arms. " Times up, Laito-kun~" She whispered next to his ear.

He tore himself away letting her go and watching her fall back to the sheets. His tongue lightly caught the stray drips he'd let slip from his mouth. He leaned down and cleaned her neck with a firm stroke of his tongue and she snickered. " Gross."

He leaned back and grabbed his hat. Facing away from her as he pushed his hair back and fitted it into place. " Thanks~" She chirped as she sat up, fixing her shirt.

Laito peered at her. "Why? Did you enjoy it?"

She tilted her head. "...hrmmm I've felt worse. But I was thanking you for cleaning my neck." She wiped the remains of his saliva away, smirking at him.

"You won't feel anything tonight. Some of you aren't even drinking tonight. Far as I can tell. I doubt Reiji will jump the ice queen too quick."

Laito hummed. Watching her with confusion filtering through his hazed thoughts " So what shall we do now, little witch?"

She fixed her hair. Standing and moving to her closet. He heard her shuffling and moved to follow only for her to walk back out in a nightgown.

Shameless came to mind yet again. It was modest but clings to the curves of her body.

"I was gonna stay up and work on my puzzle if you wanted to stick around." She shrugged. Motioning to the side where a 3D puzzle was set up on a small desk

She moved over to the desk, sitting down and pulling out an extra chair for him.

Laito took the invitation. Sitting down and watching her as she paid attention to her puzzle. Fiddling with a couple pieces.

The haze still covered his mind and he had to wonder. Tongue pressing to the back of his fangs...could she even taste any better with fear or arousal?

No warning the witches gave could have prepared him for that. He found himself watching the way she moved, the marks he left on her neck peeking out now and then.

He had a sudden realization that this was the first time he didn't have to share...not only that.

He didn't really want to.


	16. Yuma and the Doe

Yui was led from the room by Aya. Who told her she was welcome here and that if she wanted...they'd help her activate her witch blood.

Yui had accepted and left the room alongside her and Shuu. The lazy vampire was barely standing as he followed though Aya watched the eldest Sakamaki closely.

In the circular lounge room Gwen was checking over the two unconscious vampires still. Serena and Rayna remained silently nearby, watching her as she worked.

"What do we do about these two? When they first wake up…" Serena whispered. Rayna settles a hand on her head. "I'll handle that. It won't be fresh blood but we'll find a supply."

She turned to Gwen. "Gwenyvere...can I trust you to stay nearby until they wake?"

The red head nodded absentmindedly.

" Go to bed, Serena…" Gwen murmured. The small girl opened her mouth to argue but Rayna shook her head.

Dejected she left the room with Rayna. Who beckoned Reiji over with them.

It left Yuma alone with the redheaded witch and the two unconscious vampires. Yuma lowered his eyes to Azusa. Who was breathing easier now.

He watched her as she meticulously checked their injuries before rising to her feet slowly. Tugging her red curls lightly, fixing her braid she sighed. "Alright...rest is on them."

She glanced to Yuma. Who watched her from the other side of the room through narrowed eyes.

" I'm going to go to the kitchen. They won't wake up for a bit. But it's close by so we'll hear them."

Yuma grunted and pushed himself off the wall. "Whatever."

Gwen glanced at the tall vampire briefly as she led the way to the kitchen. He eyed her as she pulled some things out of the fridge to quickly throw together a salad.

He didn't say anything as he hovered behind her as she chopped up some tomatoes. " Are you hungry?" She asked simply. Glancing back at him as he came to a stop right behind her. Her brows furrowed as she peered up at him.

"I was just watchin you and the knife. You are using good quality vegetables."

Gwen felt her features blanking- what did a vampire know about normal food? However he was a half blood, and so he was once human. She paused for a moment as if weighing her words.

" I had to cook for Serena and myself a lot. We grow vegetables out back in the green house." She uses the knife to motion out the window before brushing the vegetables into a bowl and beginning to toss it with some dressing.

"Serena is the whimpering sow?"

Gwen shot him a look that clearly stated she didn't appreciate his words.

" The small nervous one. Yeah." She murmured finally. A sigh escaping her throat as she moves to grab some bowls and adds some shredded cheese over top of the salad.

"She yer sister?"

Gwen paused, piling salad into a bowl and without being asked she takes some out for him to and offers the bowl over with a fork before pulling herself up onto the counter. Legs hanging down from the ledge.

"Technically speaking yeah. She's my coven sister. We aren't related though. She showed up outside my families house one day. Hiding in the barn with little more than a sack covering her." She stabbed into her salad as if the memory brought a bad taste to her mouth. But didn't outwardly show her anger aside from that.

"Ah? So what's her abilities then?"

Gwen looked at him pointedly. " Why should I tell you? You aren't bitin her, in fact no one is."

Yuma walked towards her after shoving a forkful of food in his mouth. He stopped in front of her. Caging her against the kitchen cupboards.

" Yeah? How would you stop us red?"

She rolled her eyes at him. " However I had to." She kept eating. His close proximity promptly ignored until he grabbed her hand and ate the food she'd lifted from her fork.

" You have your own." She pointed out helpfully. Yuma gave her a grin, one fang hooked over his lower lip. She glanced at it for a moment and her lips quirked. " heh- cute." She states absentmindedly.

" ha!?" He pressed his hands into the counter on either side of her. " I ain't cute, little doe."

She blinked at him. Her wide green eyes narrowing at him and she ate the rest of her salad. Setting the bowl down more roughly than she needed to and crossing her arms. " Doe? What happened to sow?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Doe suits you better. Ya look all wide eyed...but I guess so does the whimperin one. So does that make you the Stag?" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "You need to think harder about your nicknames, Yuma-kun." Her voice however was little more than a whisper and she looked confused.

" You're worried about him, aren't you? The one covered in bandages?" She moved her head to show towards the other room.

"Azusa's my brother." Yuma answered bluntly. Watching her closely- to the point that it was uncomfortable. "I don't like that someone targeted him."

Gwen nodded slowly. "I'm surprised you picked me."

Yuma grunted. " Ya smell good, and ya seem close to Eve, the even look alike girl was already picked by Kou so it was you or the whimpering doe...and I'd probably break her in half."

Gwen blinked slowly. Trying to keep up as she watched him. "Someone is confident…" she mumbled…

" ha? Have ya seen me?" He spread his arms out pointedly. "I bet ya like someone more gentle huh? Ya little doe?"

"No actually." She kept her arms crossed. " I hate being treated like I'm made of glass. I can handle myself just fine."

" Oh yeah?" Again with that fanged grin as he leaned in. " Prove it then…" he tilts his head expectantly.

Her arms raised automatically to block his advance. Pressing to his chest as her eyes narrowed on his face. He reached up and pulled on one of her red curls, releasing it and letting it bounce back into place.

" Oh just hurry it up and bite me, you big oaf." She blushed in a way that Yuma would describe as endearing if it weren't for her scowl. Watching her as she pulled her hair away from him and barred her neck expectantly.

" Ya want me to that badly?" He raised a brow.

"No but I just wanna get it over with. So hurry the fuck up." She looked frustrated and as he pushed closer her blush deepened and frustration sparked in her eyes. She reached up to deactivate the ward protecting her blood and frowned at him impatiently.

He grinned at her. Leaning over her and running his nose along the line of her throat. Letting her get used to the proximity before his arms practically caged her in. Yuma pulled her in sharply against his chest. Hearing the way her breath was squeezed out and he grinned. Chuckling before lightly tracing his fangs against her skin. Sinking them in slowly and closing his eyes.

Gwen felt her hands being crushed between them but didn't make a noise of complaint past her annoyed grumble as he pulled her against his chest. Her head tilted, trying to veer slightly away from his teeth, but he held her in place with steady hands. Growling against her skin as he drank greedily. The sound of him gulping down mouthfuls of her blood made her close her eyes and huff out in annoyance.

She hated hearing if. So close to her ear, he drank deeply but his pace was slow. As if savouring it, he pulled the collar and sleeve of her halter top further down. Burying his teeth lower down and skimming his fingers along her skin. She felt the cool touch at the base of her spine and back of her shoulder. She squirmed at the sensation and grimaced.

"What is this from?" He spoke suddenly and she lifted her head suddenly. Cracking the top of her head off his and reaching up with a groan.

"-fuck stupid doe- don't squirm like that." Yuma scowled at her but cleaned her neck with a firm swipe of his tongue. She leaned away and frowned. He watched her closely. "This." He taps a scar along the back of her shoulder, leading towards the back of her neck. " What's it from?"

Gwen blinked. Dazed for several moments. "...dog attack when I was a kid. There was a bunch of coyote's around my place." She shrugged.

Yuma examined her with a dull expression before leaning in and biting her again, more harshly. She flinched that time, glaring down at him as her fingers clutched at the edge of the counter.

Yuma skimmed his fingers over the scar until it dipped beneath her clothes. Focusing on the rich heady taste of her blood as he closed his eyes.

She wasn't Eve. He would never be Adam.

But this...this blood might be enough.

Maybe Boss could rest easy now.


	17. New Arrangements

Though Yuma had fed that night, Ruki and Kou did not. Mostly because Evelyn and Sae went to the same room and though they resembled each other greatly...it was a bit of a surprise to discover they were twins.

The following day also came with the notion that while the witches didn't care about sharing quarters...the Sakamaki's and Mukami's certainly did. Yuma still wanted to care for the garden back at their mansion. The witches would not stop them from leaving of course...however they also mentioned that any choice to leave meant their safety was all on them.

Azusa was awake. Ruki slowly and calmly explaining the new arrangements. The four brothers had a set of connected rooms to themselves. Which Eve and her coven sisters had access to alongside them.

Azusa was confused, though he watched as Gwen made to fix more of his wounds again. He flinched away from her with disapproval lining his brow, his fingers protectively brushing over the marks.

Gwen looked confused by his behaviour. " Those scars aren't the good kind." She tells him bluntly. " The weapons can actually permanently harm even you."

Azusa peered at her reluctantly. "Justin...Melissa…." he paused for a moment taking in a deep shaky breath. "I need...them on me."

Evelyn and Sae sat on the couch. Watching Gwen kneeling before the injured vampire, Serena fiddling with her hands in the corner.

Ruki was seated at a table with Kou across from him seemingly bored. Yuma was by the window watching the sky silently. School would start back up the day after tomorrow. No one was particularly looking forward to it.

Aside from maybe Yui.

Gwen however relented. "Okay...I won't get rid of them. But can I fix the bad parts?" She asked. " the bad kind of pain?"

Azusa gave a small nod and she kept gently trailing magic over his damaged arms. Avoiding the scars he worked so hard to maintain.

"You...aren't confused." He whispered in his slow halting manner and his eyes turned towards the blonde twins slowly. "Eve…and you all...understand me?"

Sae tilted her head. Her dark blue eyes watching the vampire as Gwen rebound his bandages.

"Sort of?" Sae ventured slowly, drawing out the word and peering sideways towards Evelyn.

"With my visions we knew at least to expect this…" white gold curls we're gently brushed back out of her face. "Though Gwen mentioned you would need blood. Once we commit to offering our blood to one person we have to avoid feeding multiple vampires...it wouldn't work as well with multiple people feeding. Regardless Sae and me haven't been bitten yet...though we already are partnered up with your brothers."

Sae eyes Serena. " Yeah but Serena isn't matched up. Why not just stick him with her? That way we're all with the same family?"

Gwen spoke up just as quickly as Ruki. "No."

The two met each other's eyes briefly and Serena fidgeted in her spot. But Sae merely eyed Ruki more curiously, Kou looked bored beyond belief still but even he focussed on Ruki.

"...Serena isn't part of this." Gwen states stubbornly. Yuma snorted and received a glare.

"Azusa would have trouble controlling his urges…" Ruki continues. "With so little meat on her bones she would last not even an hour with him."

" So he has to bite one of us." Sae challenged casually. Ruki appeared behind the couch. His hand landing just beside Evelyn's shoulder. "I vote for you." He replied in a cold voice down to Sae.

Kou whined. " I don't want to share my food either, Ruki."

Sae wrinkles her nose at both of them. Ruki however slid his hand over Evelyn's shoulder and narrowed his eyes on his brother as well. "I don't believe the story of us being unable to become Adam...I must verify it myself. No one else will touch her."

Evelyn stood, his touch falling away and though his stare was heavy she did not cower before it. Her expression looked tired. "Enough...Like Aya said. It's easier to see what would be best based off who smells the best to each vampire…" She looks down to Azusa. Who looked confused for a moment before his gaze drifted to the brunette in the corner.

Gwen stood. " No. pick again. I already told you she's off limits."

Sae sighed. " Gwen we all agreed to the contract. If Azusa picks her and signs the papers it's all semantics…"

Gwen looked frustrated and her gaze snapped to Ruki and Evelyn briefly.

"I lll be fine Gwen…" Serena muttered softly. She walked past the red head who was about to stop her until she was lifted up by a large arm.

"You're being too stubborn, doe." Yuma muttered tossing Gwen over a shoulder and moving to leave the room. " Show me your garden- "

" YUMA-KUN PUT ME DOWN!" Her small fists pummelled into his broad back but he didn't even say a word as Ruki called out to him and Sae started laughing as he left the room.

Azusa frowned.

Evelyn sighed...rubbing her forehead, but beckoned Serena over.

The brunette approached timidly. Kneeling down in front of Azusa and offering her wrist. " This will also help you uhm...get back on your feet faster? If it starts to change taste though you need to stop because it could hurt you…"

He carefully took hold of her hand- which remained gloved. Her sleeve lifted only enough to reveal the required skin. He tugged at the globe and Sae was surprisingly the one to stop him. Her hand grasping his and stopping his action.

"Keep her gloves on Azusa~" Sae said in a sing song manner. Wagging a finger before his eyes. "You won't like her particular brand of pain."

Serena flinched and almost pulled her hand away as if she had been burnt but Azusa merely eyed her briefly.

Sae sighed and stood. " Oi diva lets go." She muttered. Eyeing Kou and making him give her a false smile as he appeared at her side and twirled her under an arm. "Whatever you say not-eve." He taunted and suddenly teleported away with her before she could reply.

Azusa frowned but spoke timidly.

"...Eve...smells good to. But Ruki...has her so…" he paused as his head lowered, pulling her wrist back towards his mouth. " You smell like me, so...this is good, ne?" His teeth slipped into the thin skin silently after that. She didn't flinch, didn't even seem to feel it. Though Azusa drank slowly, carefully. Almost like he was too tired to do more.

He released her after a moment. Watching the way she immediately pulled her hand back towards herself. " Better?"

Azusa tilted his head. Realizing the room looked brighter around them. " Mmm….you...taste good." Serena just nodded awkwardly.

Ruki huffed. "It's your funeral, livestock…" he eyed Azusa. " I'll take him to the main room to sign the papers."

Serena stood slowly glancing to Evelyn expectantly. "...I'll go...find Gwen and the giant one…"

" Yuma-Kun." Azusa corrects. "Ne…can I...join you after?"

Serena blinks slowly her wide eyes confused before she nods timidly and takes her leave.

Ruki sighed. " Come along Azusa…" he paused at the door, gently guiding the bandages vampire out with a hand on his shoulder. "...Eve." He looked back at the remaining witch. Who arched a brow. His gaze slid towards one of the bedrooms. " Wait for me in my room. I'm thirsty."

Evelyn raised a brow slowly. Though he didn't wait for an answer. Obviously expecting obedience regardless.

She closed the door after they departed and sighed.

It was easier than anyone else to get Azusa to prick his finger and sign the papers. Though Kanato vehemently disagreed, with teddy in tatters he was a mess of rage and tantrums. Which Reiji has to take responsibility for apparently. He would take that anger out on Rayna no doubt.

Aya and Shu were sitting when they entered and Aya looked on with her bizarre silver eyes as Shu pulled away from her neck slowly. His lips were clean but the smell of blood was obvious. He lifted her wrist instead and his nose trailed along the thin skin though she pulled away with ease. Leaving him to recline back as if suddenly exhausted.

Ruki watched the head witch warily. " Azusa has signed the papers and partnered with Serena." Aya's brows lifted in surprise at that but she merely nodded her head slowly. " I see…" she peered back at Shu.

"What is the plan now then?" Ruki demanded.

"For now? You guys get used to being around us...the blood pact is formed alongside the connection from you feeding and then we teach each of you about how to activate the blood you've taken...Evelyn can predict the actions of our opposition. If we are attacked we will be ready."

" and what of Karlheinz." Ruki demanded. "We still owe him...the contract didn't say what we would do to him."

Aya smiles. " Caught That did you? If we can avoid killing him we'll try...if only out of respect. But I don't know what will happen."

Ruki narrowed his eyes. " I still intend to become Adam. Despite your words."

The silver eyed witch shrugged. " that's your choice. Serena is out in the gardens with Yuma and Gwen." She directs the second sentence towards Azusa who clutches his arm for a moment but nods. Shuffling out of the room.

Ruki narrows his eyes further and watches Aya closely. "Your people has gone to war against the demon world before...do you think this will go well for you?"

Aya raised a brow. "I know what I need to do to keep my people safe…"

Shu grunted from behind them. "Our old man knows how the throne works...it's not like he expects any less."

Ruki didn't say more. Leaving the two of them to return to Eve. His pace quickened as his hands tightened into fists.

He would become Adam...he had to.

Aya watched Ruki walk away. " They'll be a problem...at least you all hate him." She returned to her seat on the bench. Watching Shu lounge, his head pressed against the wall.

He opened one brilliantly blue eye and peered at her. " your headphones are missing." He declares suddenly. His voice slow and calm...it would be soothing if she didn't know better.

"Well my neck has marks on them now so I figured I'd swap to ear buds for a bit…" Aya replied slowly.

His eye fell shut again. Head slumping down to her shoulder. "My brother wanted you." He murmurs quietly. " He hates that I claimed you." He sounds almost to be laughing.

Aya furrowed her brows. " Reiji?" At his confirming hum she sighed. "I can't imagine why."

" How you carry yourself. He likes that. Rayna is just a bit too much like our mother...he probably hates the reminder." He mumbled sleepily. She didn't ask further and he had a sneaking suspicion that she knew their story already.

"...You don't want the throne." She murmurs. Not a question but a statement of fact. "My blood is the strongest…it will place you in the best position for it."

He sighed. But she merely glanced down at him with the corner of one silver eye. " I guess we deal with that later then."

Shu grunted his agreement and turned his head. She tensed as his arms guided her to turn towards him. Judging the black hair back over her shoulder he sunk his teeth deeply into the earlier marks. Drinking slow and deep as he guided her arm around him. Humming at the warmth that she provided with her simple humanity.

The pulse of her heart was practically the only thing pushing the blood into his mouth. Though she tasted better than even Yui. The heat that burnt down his throat made him chuckle. "Do you like this?" He murmured.

"I'm indifferent to it…" she replies.

His breath ghosted her ear as he shifted. Blue clashing with silver, black strands of hair mixing with blonde. " Liar." He breathes against her ear. "You're a force of nature, you witches." He breathed. " Women are terrifying." But his teeth flashed in a grin and she stared at him for a moment.

He leaned closer and for a split second she wondered what he was thinking. He looked...oddly lonely.

But his teeth lightly grazed her jaw before he slumped against her and she huffed out a breath at the sudden weight.

"You're annoying." She muttered back. Snatching and earbud to see what he would do. Only to have him turn the music up as she slipped it into her ear.

"Unrepentantly." He rebuffs.

When Ruki returned to the main area of the connected rooms he found Eve not in his room as requested. But occupying the seat he had been in earlier...reading the book he kept on his person at all times.

He stood behind her silently wondering if she would notice the ire rising in his black heart if not on his face. She didn't seem impacted though and he thought to punish her...rules be damned as she traced the letters in the book.

" I didn't know you read Nordic." She spoke so suddenly that it stilled his hands hovering near the back of her neck. She looked so unspeakably frail. However her head turned to glance at him through blonde curls and lashes. Her violet gaze seemed far too knowing for his tastes. He saw the downturned curve of her mouth and oddly felt like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Why would you?" He answers in his usual monotone.

" Because I normally see important facts." She almost sounded annoyed and despite himself...curiosity was piqued. He circled her and took a seat next to her. Pulling the chair in close and eyeing her.

" How did you know it was Nordic?" He demands suddenly.

Her eyes shift from him to the book. She moved as if to close it. However paused near the first pages. Her fingers gracing along the curve of his name.

He was angry again. The letter left from his father was written on those first few pages. However she merely closed it fully and slid it towards him.

"Livestock shouldn't be going through their masters things."

"Its a good thing I'm not livestock nor a slave then…"

They met each other's gaze. Two stubborn wills set before the other. Tension hanging in the air that promised violence...but he agreed to be 'careful with her.'

"You're weaker than a mouse. So I suppose livestock would be giving you too much credit."

She stared at him and oddly her lips twitched into a smile. She shook her head with a laugh and looked away towards the window.

"You asked me who I picked for Adam." She said suddenly and his full attention was on her again. The book pulled in and attached to his side as always. She looked back to him slowly. His expression had not changed but he knew she was aware of his impatience…

"...I haven't picked in this timeline. I've seen every vision there is on all the choices I could make...what paths it would lead me towards. I know all this and still refrain from making a choice." Her voice was softer than a whisper. Ruki felt the way it rose and fell like a song and he swore his dead heart lurched. "...I made myself into Eve because Yui would fail...she would die. And because we couldn't protect her."

She looked away again her silence echoing around them as she squinted into the light of the day. "...I don't think I should pick an Adam. I don't agree with his plans to begin with."

Ruki narrows his eyes. Her words held weight and he wanted to argue with her.

" I will be adam. I refuse to think I was brought to him...by him...for nothing. I owe him that much." His voice was firm eyes narrowed.

She looked back to him slowly. Her gaze seeming to be amused. She was not at all surprised.

" You saw this already." He accused.

Evelyn merely dipped her chin in a nod. " I saw you coming years ago, Ruki. Not much surprises me in those regards…"

"So you've seen what happens when you pick me as well." He paused for a moment the two of them trying to gauge the other. "Were you satisfied with me in those visions?" He demanded.

Her eyes searched his own. "Sometimes." She murmured simply. " You were never Adam in them." She reminded.

"We'll see about that."

Ruki felt at a disadvantage. A fact he hated to acknowledge. He needed the upper hand.

" What do you know about me?" He suddenly demanded.

"Just you? Or the collective you?" She nods towards the direction to indicate the rest of the house.

He narrowed his eyes at her. " Just me for now, livestock…"

Evelyn looked thoughtful. Her eyes shifting over him slowly before she hummed. " I know your favorite food is soup. Any kind but the heartier ones fill you up more which remains important…I know you have high standards when it comes to food. Prey or otherwise and you are quite skilled at cooking yourself...I know you care a great deal about your brothers. Especially after escaping the orphanage together."

"And I know you are not impressed I've mentioned it." Her gaze turned to him just in time to catch him opening his mouth to potentially scold her. "Sorry." She offers simply with a shrug.

"I don't need your pity nor worry…"

She paused for a moment...eying him curiously. "I was apologizing for knowing." She replied simply. "Pity is not something I feel for anyone at the moment. It usually means I think them beneath me." Her hands reached up rubbing at her forehead. " I merely know that...I can be rather odd...and having people know you before you even talk to them is...unnerving. Like having someone else in your head." She trailed off for a second. "And I know you don't like being put at a disadvantage. So any questions you want to ask me I'll answer as best I can."

Her candor was...odd. She looked tense and he noted the way her brow creased. Her pulse was unsteady...not sped but an uneven beat. Irregular in nature. He wondered if that was because of her heart being from a first blood...or if it was from the surgery.

"I am not at a disadvantage." He argued bluntly. She didn't question him, merely met his stare expectantly and he sighed.

"If you know about my past. I demand to know yours. Are you so meek to submit to the fate of livestock like the other woman? Or do you simply enjoy the visions of fangs."

She laughed. The sound musical in nature and she covered her mouth at the noise as if not expecting it. "Sorry sorry...I just...wasn't expecting that. It's refreshing."

She smiles at him blindingly. Her eyes crinkling at the corners and two dimples appearing in her cheeks. "Ah well...my childhood isn't all that great." She shrugged. " But I suppose it's only fair."

She looked down at her hands as they folded in her lap. " I was born shortly before Sae, though we are technically a year apart as we were born on the cusp of the new year...minutes apart...one before midnight...the other after. Awkward to say the least…"

"We are identical, twins. Aside from how we style our hair...and my eyes changed color when my powers manifested. We have...nearly identical dna…"

She furrowed her brows. " My father and mother were drunkards and drug addicts...I grew up sick from the start. By the age of ten I could not walk and Sae forced herself to work in...less than reputable situations to help pay for my medical bills...My parents were selling off my pills or using them to get a cheap high." Her lips pursed briefly…"They were abusive, Sae did her best to keep them from hitting me-as I was physically already damaged. But whenever I needed anything my sister was all I had...my parents used her like a donor...blood plasma...organs...she was a match with me for all."

Her lips parted, but she fell silent for a moment, twisting her fingers together. "...The heart surgery happened when I was young. It was the only time I did not give her a say. I knew it was likely I could die if we messed up even slightly. We argued. She and I didn't speak for a few months as I recovered."

She trailed off for a moment lifting her head to look out the window. " When I left the physical rehab centre...we packed our bags and snuck out while dad was passed out...we found out later that our mother overdosed and died. I haven't heard anything about our family since. The visions got worse as we ran, and I found Aya and convinced her to gather the coven. Gwen and Serena we met along the way...running just like we were."

She looks back to him and shrugs. " That's pretty much it. Cordelia did try to take over in a sense...but we bound her with magic. She is far more than just dead now."

Silence stretched between them, Ruki was tempted to ask if she wanted or expected sympathy. Although her expression clearly swum with melancholy at the memories. She seemed rather at peace with what was said.

"...Did you love your parents? Do you think they loved you?"

Evelyn peered at him knowingly...as if she knew why he was asking. "I think they made their beds...and I thus will let them lie in it. In all honesty Ruki….I don't feel anything for them...Love is not a word I'd associate with them, they tainted any idea of that with our relationship. And hate….requires effort. I don't see the point in giving them any sort of power in my life when they are no longer a part of it...I can't say if that's forgiveness...so much as just not having the heart to care. They certainly shed no tears for me. Nor my sister. Why should I bother for them…?"

He paused for several moments. Her words making him reassess, she suddenly seemed...different. Her eyes too knowing. Her words too close to home.

"Yet here you are...reduced to this." He motions between them, the deal sitting heavily like a physical thing.

She eyes him for a long moment. "...I chose this." She reminded him simply. "I will not run simply because another choice would have been easier. Those who try to avoid their fate often end up causing it."

She stands slowly. "Livestock is what you call me...and the others." She begins. Her feet carrying her away and he realized after a moment that she was going towards his room.

"I am not in control of my life." She continues as he stands to follow her. She stops and faces him suddenly her chin lifted her eyes narrowed.

"But you are not the one holding my leash."

With that she turns away again and opens the door to his room. Just as his hand curves at her hip and pushes her hair away from her neck. "Not yet...eve."

He nudged her into the room after. Wishing he didn't feel as utterly trapped as she seemed to be. His teeth bit down more harshly as if in punishment. However he knew deep down.

That she expected far worse pain...


	18. Training grounds

(Just some quick art I did of Ayato and Lyra because I felt like it honestly lol)

Being partnered with a witch made things easier. However the question remained of what the enemy would do.

Over the following few days before school continued, the two families and the coven worked out schedules and plans. Though the girls were often seen with marks on their necks, their attitudes had not changed. Yui found the whole thing bizarre though she found herself fascinated by the history that Rayna taught her.

Yuma, Gwen, Kou and Sae all went to the Mukami's mansion to look through the damage. They recovered what they could before returning. Meanwhile the Sakamaki's had their things delivered by different sets of familiars.

The dorm set aside for the witches was in fact an old building their ancestors built upon the land. Reiji occasionally posed questions about how large it was, however Rayna merely chuckled and said that it met the size of the need. Everyone had their own quarters. Though the witches shared meals together, rarely did the brothers have to encounter another unless they wanted to.

They tend to stick close to their chosen prey. Though Ayato did tend to hover near Yui out of habit.

Slowly but surely the vampires fell into an uneasy routine with the girls. Joining them for dinner which was livelier than Reiji liked. However it certainly gave him a chance to assess each of the women.

He tried to ignore the way Shu and Aya seemed so at ease with the other. Her scent remained distracting, and her sharp gaze and composed nature left him intrigued. He hated that his good for nothing lazy brother was matched with someone of her caliber.

It was such a waste of her potential, he could make her shine, Shu merely diminished her true nature. Rayna was quiet and calm. But he hated the way she seemed to see through him, her silence held judgement. Her eyes reminded him of another woman much older and much more dead.

She did however provide good conversation, actively helping him set up his laboratory and even offering her own texts. Her blood was quite interesting as well, rich and bold in its taste, a fact he didn't expect from her personality.

The witches stated however that they'd start teaching them how to use the magic in their blood the following week as they returned to school. They were mostly used to each other's presence by that point and even Yui could notice small differences in the vampires as they fed from the witches.

They were more...alive?

School returned quickly and Yui found Lyra and Akira by the entrance to the house ready to leave. They updated her on what she missed in class. Gave her a copy of notes and Yui felt more than just a little welcome between the two girls.

"Do you think it will be hard? To activate my powers anyway…" Yui whispered softly. Her eyes lowered in concern. The idea that she was a witch still left an odd feeling in her stomach.

Lyra and Akira glanced to each other for a moment. "It's rarely easy." Akira offered finally. " Our magic is pretty particular. Witches aren't so different from the other races of the demon world."

Yui frowned at that. Her hand lifting to thumb the line of beads on her rosary. She recalled Ayato returning it to her after it was delivered by one of the familiars. Her eyes turned to Lyra slowly, seeing how she had covered the marks of her neck.

It felt odd, knowing she was the only one not being bit right now. The Sakamaki's and Mukami's were told that they needed to consistently feed off only the witch they were partnered with. Or the effects of the magic wouldn't last or transfer correctly. Though certainly so far no one was complaining, as far as Yui could tell...they were content with the situation.

"We'll tell you more about it after school." Lyra murmured, nudging the blonde with a small private smile. "We're in charge of explaining how this is going to work between us and the brothers."

"Why are you two in charge?" Yui asked in surprise and again the two shared a look. "...We have the most...combat experience." Akira murmured awkwardly. "It's a long story." She laughed and Lyra rolled her eyes.

Yui wanted to ask more questions but more of the girls and brothers slowly joined them and started heading out to the cars. To avoid odd looks, there was even new black limos for the Sakamaki's and Mukami's to use. A fact that Ayato argued against at first, stating he needed to keep an eye on Lyra since she owed him some of her 'time today.'

Most of the witches ignored him though and Aya climbed onto her bike without even bothering to say anything. After a bit of arguing and choice words however they were on their way back to the school grounds.

The atmosphere at the school was tense for the first few classes. Not because of the brothers for once, but because clearly even the witches were on edge, eyes sweeping around the area and keeping note of anything suspicious. Though nothing unusual was happening, Yui realized that they could be attacked anytime...and for the moment they had no idea if the enemy realized that Yui was not who they were looking for.

Ayato sat near Lyra and honestly Yui was starting to think the most suspicious behaviour...was how the brothers stuck so close to each witch. She heard more than a few whispers from other students assuming they were dating. A fact that Lyra blatantly ignored. But Yui couldn't help but wonder why they were sticking so close...was it because they didn't have to share them? Even Ayato left her alone now and then when she lived with the 6 purebloods.

Yui watched Lyra silently as the dinner bell rang and she decided to ask her while Ayato was distracted talking to Laito and Kanato.

"Lyra-san?" She asked gently, watching the brunette straighten and fix her hat before turning to her with raised brows. "What's on your mind?" She asked, leaning back against her desk with hands shoved into her uniform jacket pockets.

"I was just wondering...if you found how close the brothers were staying odd. They seem...overly attached. Even considering the deal."

Lyra blinked for a moment. "Uhm…" She paused awkwardly and rubbed at the back of her neck, eyes darting around. " It doesn't bother you right?"

Yui reared back. " Of course not!" She waved her hands in the air frantically. Lyra looked amused. " There are humans who enjoy being bitten, Yui." She teased gently. " It's actually pretty common for vampire night clubs to open. No killing is allowed in the area but humans can go and get bit and vampires get free blood.. So I just wanted to make sure you weren't annoyed that I was...with Ayato for this whole...situation."

Yui shook her head. " No...it doesn't bother me at all, Lyra-san…I just found his behaviour and the others...slightly off."

Lyra hummed and crossed her arms, looking down as she seemed to choose her words carefully. "...Well...witch blood is potent. I'm sure they really liked yours when you were with them, right?" At Yui's nod she continued. " Your magic is dormant...but me and the others...we're fully trained. Our blood has magical ties, and addictive qualities for vampires...at least when we aren't using wards to guard it. Our blood is sought out for various things in the demon world. Same with Vampire Fangs actually. So we tend to protect it pretty carefully. I'd assume the brothers are just...getting attached to those qualities."

"...So...they are addicted?" Yui asked seeming more concerned now.

Lyra chuckled. "Starting to be. It's not permanent, wears off faster if they use the magic they gain from it. Our blood is odd, I can't tell you what I taste like though."

As if called to the conversation, Ayato appeared behind her, tugging on her ponytail with a scowl. " I can-absolutely horrible. This kid has got nothin' too her at all."

Lyra rolled her eyes, looking past him for Akira and Laito but the two were...already gone. She sighed and looked back to Yui, opening her mouth to say they should go get dinner. However Ayato tugged on her arm. " Oi, Titless...make me some Takoyaki. I'm hungry."

Lyra wrinkled her nose at him in frustration. " No."

He didn't even bother arguing with her, just as she started talking to Yui and walking towards the door, he grabbed her arm and teleported away. Leaving Yui standing in the classroom alone and blinking at the space they filled previously…

She tried not to feel lonely...but she couldn't help but realize she was not really needed by anyone for anything anymore.

Lyra stumbled as the teleportation ended, grimacing as she slumped forward feeling Ayato's arm curved around her as she practically grappled with him to stay standing. " I -hate- when you do that." She grumbled.

"Takoyaki, titless I am not asking again." He growled nudging her back firmly and jerking his chin towards the counter. She squinted up at him and tilted her head. "Alright alright...just give me a sec, I am not from Japan you know." She moved past him and pulled out her phone to look up the recipe, pulling out the needed items before following the directions.

The result wasn't perfect, she'd need more practice with new foods. However Ayato seemed pleased enough as she cleaned up. "Pancake does this better than you." He reasons as she dried her hands off. She turned around to face him, arching a brow. " Than why didn't you ask her to do it?"

"Probably because the last time I did I bit her for the first time and she got mad." He rolled his eyes. His head lolled to the side as she wandered back over to him. He watched her and frowned, catching her wrist as she reached for the last Takoyaki. "Oi that's mine." Quicker than he could catch, her free hand zipped out, snatching the last piece and popping it in her mouth.

"Not bad." She mumbled after swallowing. He stared at her, his bright green eyes confused. " How'd you…"

She turned away, shaking off his grip. " You need to learn to share, Ayato." She put the last of the items away. Hearing him mutter something behind her.

"Oi...I'm thirsty." He snapped from over her shoulder. She glanced at him without turning around again and pursed her lips. "I told you not at school." She reminded him and he glared at her for a moment, before grabbing her arm again and once again teleporting. Lyra slammed her eyes shut this time around, feeling the way her head spun until she felt him lift her and set her down on something solid, untying the bow around her neck and unbuttoning her uniform impatiently.

Lyra blinked open her eyes, pushing him away slightly. ' Ayato-"

"Shut up." He muttered. " I heard you today." His hand reached up, snatching hold of her ponytail and pulling her head back. He looked genuinely angry and for a moment she searched his eyes helplessly. Ayato didn't explain further though, he scowled at her expectantly. " Is your blood ready or not?"

It was only then that she realized they were back in her room at the house. She blinked, getting her bearings of their surroundings. He had set her down on the armoire, standing between her legs and she felt relieved that in the colder weather she was allowed to wear tights with the skirt.

She reached up, deactivating the earring and nodded at him. Only for him to lunge forward and bury his fangs in her neck. She flinched. Wincing at how harsh he was this time around. Her head trying to rear back away from him but he held her firmly in place.

"Ayato-" She started.

"Shut up!" He growled again and he moved, biting down into a new spot more fiercely. She felt his hand shift slightly before her hair was pulled down and her hat was thrown to the floor. She opened her mouth to protest but he spoke finally.

"Are you actually the ones with the most combat experience? And is your blood actually addicting?" He said the words in a low dangerous tone. Speaking against her torn skin and Lyra shuddered at the sensation of blood cooling as it slipped down her neck. Only for Ayato to lean in and drag his tongue across the trail firmly.

She closed her eyes. " I am… Akira is a close second…" she mumbled. " Witch blood has always been addicting to vampires. Rumour has it that it's what started the war…"

He muttered something she didn't quite catch. " You should just take the earring off." He muttered suddenly. She frowned at that. "Then you'd kill me."

He chuckled at her response but didn't deny it. " I could just rip it off." He taunted lightly.

" You know it won't be that easy."

Silence reigned between them for a moment. Lyra belatedly realized she was clutching onto his jacket tightly. Her fingers turning white. She started to release him and he pressed closer in return.

"Not many people know about those clubs. You've been to one?"

She blinked, trying to follow his train of thought. " Not willingly. But yes I've been to one."

He paused for several moments. " Were you ever bit before me?"

Lyra hesitated but slowly shook her head. Ayato grinned out of her line of sight. " Then I better make sure you remember this-"

First. Always the first. Always the best. He needed to prove himself to her- to show her why he was above her. She'd look at him and only him in awe.

Blood wasn't the only thing that could be addicting.

His hands coaxed her head back further. She reminded him he couldn't take much more blood in a chiding tone and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

His lips skimmed her jaw, barely missing her own mouth as he embraced her almost like a lover. Before his teeth pressed into the skin where her neck met her shoulder. The unmarked territory gave way to blood of even better quality than Yui. Ayato choked back the groan he wanted to offer and instead focussed on softening his actions.

He could make his bite hurt. But Lyra wasn't scared of him...not yet. So he'd switch his plan up…

He'd make her like it.

Lyra held on to his shoulders as her head tipped back and for several moments her mind was blissfully blank. Sparks danced at her fingertips and she forgot all about the amount of blood he was allowed to take.

He felt warm. Warmer than any vampire ought to be. Pressing closer to her like he could sap her humanity from her bones. Steal the beat from her chest and wear it like his own.

But it felt good. At a distance she heard Ayato groan. Her fingers carded through his hair and in some distant part of her mind she realized she was pulling him closer rather than pushing him away.

Thankfully the ward on her blood was reactivated based off how much blood he took...and not her sanity. He pulled away slowly. Until his head was resting against her collar and her hands fell against the wood of the armoire.

Neither of them moved for several seconds and when Ayato lifted his head the stare they levelled at each other was oddly calm.

Lyra could feel heat burning her cheeks suddenly and she wanted for the first time...to run far away from his gaze. His eyes were demonic...inherited from his mother no doubt.

In those silent few moments she didn't know how to feel and that, was the most terrifying thing about their uneasy relationship.

He seemed to be of the same mindset. His eyes narrowing as he tried to regain his earlier footing.

Finally he pulled away again.

" You should wear your hair down more." He said suddenly, stepping back from her and smoothing a hand back through his own ruffled locks.

"Why?" Lyra looked at him in confusion, clumsy fingers fixing her uniform buttons. She didn't care about school. So she found her phone and made sure to text Akira about what happened.

All she got was a ' have fun ;)' in response and tried not to scowl.

"Because I said so." Ayato snapped. His voice making it sound like that should be obvious.

She sighed. " I'm gonna take a bath. We're meeting in the grand hall after school to start with the magic exercises so try not to be late."

She didn't bother waiting for his response. Stalking off to the bathroom and closing the door firmly. Ayato watched the rune on the handle begin to glow and narrowed his eyes at the magic symbol.

His tongue pressed to the tip of one fang in frustration. He knew without a doubt that she enjoyed that last bite.

What annoyed him was that he wasn't sure if it was entirely to punish her or because he wanted her to like it…

He stalked out of the room with a snarl. Not noticing the sight of red glowing eyes near the window.

The grand hall was a ballroom. Although its set up was completely different for their purposes.

There was chairs set up near the curtains were blocking the moonlight. Torches along the wall flickered with various different shades of fire. None of which seemed real. But the heat certainly was. Shu nervously sat near Aya. His eyes open despite his normal attitude. Watching the others filling the space silently.

Lyra and Akira stood in the centre of the room. The tiled floor forming a circle around them. But as the last of the brothers settled in Lyra started snapped her fingers.

The circular symbol in the floor lit up. Glowing brightly and spreading outwards...forming a runic symbol in the floor.

"Magic is complicated." She said suddenly. Standing in the middle of the circle. The silver glow seemed to play off her hair and eyes. She didn't wear her usual hat. And was dressed in clothing more form fitting. Yui could best describe it as clothes that were comfortable and flexible. She couldn't honestly tell what material it was made out of though.

"Making sure you know how to actually use the blood we've been giving you is kind of key to having an edge. You could ignore me however and merely let it improve your already existing strengths."

She trailed off, her hands folding behind her to rest at the base of her spine. "Witches are taught from a young age by their parents that magic is influenced by emotion. Having a clear head makes it easier to control. With that fact in mind most young users don't even mean to use the ability they are gifted with. It's usually an emotional response...more commonly one responding to trauma. Getting the magic to work isn't the issue. I annoy Ayato enough for him to probably be tossing it around like a baseball." Her voice was dry and the vampire scowled at the various snickers his brothers responded with.

"Control however is another matter altogether. It requires more focus and intention, typically speaking our magic will not harm ourselves. But I can't say the same for you."

She paused for a moment. Glancing between the group members who were oddly silent.

"We mainly classify our magic with two sets of terms...offensive and defensive and active and passive." Her voice quieted.

Until the flicker of something flying through the air towards her head was noted. Yui opened her mouth in alarm. Only for a flash of blue and silver to follow the movement of Lyra's lifting arm. The crackle of lightning striking metal crashed through the room.

The blade tossed towards Lyra fell to the ground with a clatter. Ayato was standing up staring at his partner in alarm when Akira chuckled. "Oh looks like Ore-sama is concerned." She grinned from where she stood, having been the one that tossed the blade.

Lyra set a hand on her hip, eyeing Ayato for a moment as she kicked the blade back over to her sister who snickered. She waited for him to sit back down before continuing. "...I am the coven's white witch...in other words I control the element air, Lightning is how it manifests for me, Karlheinz is said to be able to do similar. Akira is the red witch...fire...Gwen is green, earth...and Aya is blue. Water. The four elements we mentioned when you first joined us. Myself and Akira have offensive and active abilities. Our powers are rarely used as defence mechanisms and have to be physically summoned...or activated. I call the lightning to my hands, she summons fire and so on and so forth."

She pauses for a moment. "Aya, Gwen and Rayna have Hybrid abilities...they have factors of offence, defence and passive and active impacts. Aya and Gwen can manipulate their elements and the element also changes parts of their natural defences without them constantly channeling it. Rayna is our resident illusionist...She can sense emotions of others, sometime even to the point of discerning their intent. She can also bend reality to form images to confuse and disorient her enemies." Reiji shifted his gaze towards the eldest witch though she didn't seem to react to the words.

"Finally we have Sae, Serena, Chloe and Evelyn…" Lyra continued. "Witches form covens in order to cover the basics of all spells. Having every element is ideal...or at least those who follow that element. In our case...We have the four elements and the lesser classes as well. Every witch family is usually more connected to one element over the other, the first child is almost always the strongest and most magically inclined. The last 4 I mentioned have passive and defensive magic...their magic is based mostly in self protection or augmentation...and does not need to be summoned or called upon, it simply reacts based off things happening around them."

She points to each witch in turn. "Sae uses runes. It enhances anything from her speed to her strength and flexibility. Can even stop her from bleeding. The runes are carved into her skin like tattoos. Unseen unless she lets you see them. Chloe can see auras though mostly blind she has the sense of people around her, able to discern things such as gender and demonic or magic prowess. She can also teleport herself and objects rapidly. Evelyn obviously can see the future, she can attempt to call the visions to her however it isn't exact, she heals quickly because of the heart she was given. But physically speaking is quite frail...and Serena...represents death in our spectrum. She can absorb all amounts of damage without dying. Her pain reception is practically nonexistent. And if she isn't careful her skin can actually cause biological items to decay and rot. Our magic can be combined and in various ways. Too many to list."

She paused for a long moment. " Now then...we explained our history as a mix of pagan and norse mythology. Witches do not have a set of religious beliefs. But long before we encountered vampires and the founders...were beings of strength beyond even our understanding. The human's of the time...called them gods."

As she spoke images of various beasts and people began forming in the runic circle around her. "The norse gods were believed by the original witches to be greater demons...they paid tribute to these beings. There's even rumours of our blood being demonic to begin with. Often times our abilities are in reference to the demon our ancestors chose to honor. Over time, it became easier to refer to them by the names the humans gave them, as our own texts were lost." She trailed off and crossed her arms. "If, you lose control of your emotions, become cocky, confused, or even slightly unsettled. It can result in the magic responding often without cause."

Reiji snorted, pushing up his glasses at the poor attempt to deter them all from the ongoing task. Lyra smiled lightly, her hand lifting as silver sparks danced at her fingertips.

The lines of the magic circle stretched out towards the group of vampires. Casting odd flickers of light across their frames. "There's only one rule going forward from here." Lyra uttered softly.

The fires around the room suddenly were snuffed out with a cold blast of wind and darkness beyond even the vampires sights shrouded them. When the darkness lifted enough they were all seated in a circle...the witches absent.

Lyra's voice however echoed around them. "...Try not to kill each other."


	19. Chained

"What's that supposed to mean titless!" Ayato jumped to his feet only to topple over with a grunt, the chair he sat on was attached to his hands and he turned his head to notice the cuffs linked around his wrists. Shining a brilliant silver…"Oh I am so making her pay for this later." He kicked down at the chair just as a flare of heat and light sparked to his left.

Ayato broke the wooden chair, standing up and trying to pull his wrists apart. Only to hear Laito giggling next to him. He glanced towards his brother and noticed fire dancing in the other vampire's hands. "Looks like my witch and I get along better~"

Ayato snarled at him with bared teeth, his eyes turning to look around the circle as the other vampires managed to break free from their chairs. Laito watched the metal being heated until it snapped free from his wrists and hummed happily. The silver circle that surrounded the group fade out only in the section where he stood. "That was easy."

Akira stepped into view just past where the opening was made. "Don't get cocky just yet, Laito-Kun." She motioned him over and he followed with a tip of his hat. Ayato calling out to them. " Oi this isn't fair play!"

Akira glanced at Ayato briefly. "What is considered fair these days?" She steps back into the darkness his eyes couldn't pierce with Laito.

Rayna's voice echoed around them. "Akira has been more forthcoming, and Laito merely matches her abilities well. You all have been told something about the witch you're partnered with. With that knowledge...you should be able to break free from the spell. It's not always as literal as it seems. Focus on your heart."

Ayato scowled and glanced around at the others who seemed just as frustrated. Kou however frowned, glancing down at his hands. The blonde tilted his head, focussing on the palms of his hands-recalling the shape of the runes carved into Sae's skin that she deliberately had shown him earlier that day.

He closed his eyes. Feeling the way her heart beat changed with her emotion, how its rhythm felt when he fed-it became such an awareness it was like looking at her with his red eye. He felt heat gathering in his palms. His wrists twist and he grasps the chain holding the cuffs together...and pulls.

With a snap the silver breaks he pulls his hands forward and works at the bands around his wrists with a wicked grin. Before standing with a small cry of victory. Sae appeared outside his section of the circle as it deactivated. He practically skipped over towards her before vanishing from sight.

Reiji's hands hung in front of him instead of behind. A fact he found most annoying. He peered down at the cuffs curiously. His brows furrowed. The silver gleamed sharply up at him...however the light source was...off.

His brows arched and he smirked, suddenly realizing the cuffs were fake, he pulled his wrists apart and watched the illusion of their appearance drift off into the air around him. Rayna greeted him next outside the circle. "You made that a bit obvious."

"I did so intentionally...this is merely the first test after all…"

Reiji chuckled but offered her an arm as they stepped together out of view.

Ayato snarled, looking at the people remaining in the circle. Yuma, Ruki, Azusa, Shu and Subaru all stood just as confused as the hot headed pureblood. He spun however when he heard someone hiss his name. His gaze landed on Lyra standing only barely in view just past the circle. " Remember the sword?"

He furrowed his brows at her. " What?"

She huffed. " There's gaps between the metal and your wrists right?" At his nod she smiles. " Space means airflow. You know the ...sparks when you bite me?"

Ayato paused again, watching her curiously...but slowly nodded. " Focus on that feeling." She instructs. " And the space between the metal and your hands...then...push outwards."

Ayato watched her in frustration for several long minutes. Before closing his eyes and doing as he was told. It didn't make sense to him, but he remembered the feeling. The tension...the static.

He pushed out towards that feeling and felt the lightning suddenly spark down his arms pushing outwards against the metal-pushing against a mechanism he didn't notice before and suddenly forcing them open and sending them flying into a wall.

He opened his eyes sharply, after images glittering before his face as he swayed unsteadily. Two arms caught him outside the circle. "Good job."

He glanced to Lyra and Yui who stood near her, lips parted in surprise as she watched the exchange. " You'll feel dizzy for a bit." Lyra tells him, rolling down her sleeve as she watches the remaining vampires, before offering her wrist. " Drink-it'll help you recover faster."

"I'm fine-" he argued. But despite his reluctance to accept help...he felt parched and busied himself with drinking from her wrist.

Azusa and Yuma were next to get out. Serena and Gwen standing just past the line of the circle and speaking softly to them.

"Silver comes from the ground...remember when you tried to...take off my glove?" Azusa frowned, peering at her. "...Try and...remember what Sae said to you...focus on what grounds you."

Azusa blinks slowly but as he sat there, he twisted his hands too awkward angles and curled his fingers around the bands binding his wrists...he felt a sting race across his arms and the metal seemed to rust...before snapping free from his hands. He pulled his arms around to the front of him in surprise. Fingers tracing over the red lines left on his skin. He stood and moved towards Serena who stood with a grin. " See?" She said happily.

Yuma was uselessly tugging and pulling throwing himself towards the line of the outer circle with his teeth bared. " This is so stupid!" He snarled as the line formed a barrier preventing him from leaving. Gwen stood just past it. Her curly red hair swaying slightly. "How do I get out of this red?" He demanded sharply.

"You're not trying to use my strength you're just using yours…" She said simply. "All that will do is wear you down. Look around you Yuuma...What do you notice about each section?"

He glared at her. About to tell her to shove off until he glanced down. The part of the floor he stood on...earlier he could have sworn it was tile, but dirt and grass was beneath his feet now.

"Ground?" He muttered.

Gwen hummed in agreement. " Earth is your element now. Think of a tree. Deep roots make for strong branches. Draw strength up from below...break out." He eyed her like she had gone insane and she raised a brow at him expectantly, stepping back into the dark beyond his sight.

He scowled and shut his eyes, trying to focus on the floral scent he associated with the damned witch. Wasn't earth called a mother?

He curled his toes in his shoes, focussing on the ground beneath him, and imagining stretching out into it like roots…

He felt it then...a beat...like a pulse. Pulling it towards him and suddenly yanking his hands apart, the cuff and chain fell with a dull clink…

He opened his eyes, rubbing his wrists with a smirk, one fang hooking over his lip. Before he stepped out to meet Gwen. " Look like you've got competition, Red." He taunts. She merely shakes her head, her hand smoothing across his red wrists and a subtle green glow removed the slight sting. "Not yet I don't."

Subaru, Ruki and Shu were all that were left.

Subaru seemed to be at a loss on what to even try doing. He wasn't chained or cuffed. Neither was Ruki or Shu...in fact the three remaining vampires each glanced around nervously.

"How am I supposed to break a magic circle with visions?" Ruki demanded of the room. Shu shifted his weight uncomfortably. " Troublesome…"

"Why did you have to stick me with the annoying one?"

"You think everyone is annoying, Subaru." Shu muttered softly.

"You are the brains aren't you, Ruki?" Evelyn's voice sounded from just past the circle and he glanced towards the nearly white shade of her hair as she stepped into view. "How do you think I would get out...especially stuck with Aya and Chloe?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. But his vision swum, his gaze darted towards the two sakamaki's, He reached out and grabbed hold of Shu's arm, pulling him over to his part of the circle...just as silver flames leapt to life in the one he had just been standing in.

Shu froze solid. Staring at the flames in alarm. Aya however called to him from across the circle. " You can put it out Shu."

His gaze lifted to face the black haired witch and as the fire began to spread around the circle, forcing the three into the same section with a curse from Subaru. He tensed. Nostrils flaring. The scent of salt and water lingering in the air…

Wait…

He shifted his weight, feeling the moisture of the room. His lips parted for a moment, he met Aya's silver gaze and watched her smile at him slightly. Just as water began gathering in the air around him, and dowsing the silver flames.

Ruki grabbed Subaru's arm. " You can move objects through space now right? What about people?" His mind worked quickly and Subaru stared at him in confusion.

The three stood in uncertainty for a moment until Subaru tsked and grabbed the two of them, tossing them towards the barrier-they vanished mid air, appearing safely on the other side.

Ruki stood quickly, moving over towards the circle again, he saw an outline of himself steps ahead of him, lifting his hand to push against the outside of the barrier. His foot brushing away the line of the circle. He mimicked the motions without thinking.

The silver line faded out, releasing Subaru from the middle. The last pureblood blinked slowly, walking out of the circle and glancing at Chloe as she appeared next to him. "How'd you know to do that?" Subaru asked Ruki suddenly.

Ruki stepped away, his eyes darting around the room as the lanterns flared back to life and the room seemingly returned to normal. Evelyn was standing with her sisters and he met her odd eyes with his own.

"Premonition." Evelyn supplied. "He can see things before they happen...he sensed the fire before it touched Shu-san...and saw himself breaking the circles line to disrupt the magic. It's not quite full on visions...more of a few moments ahead of his current time. It's useful in a fight, he can see a hit coming before it lands. All he needs to do is follow his instincts."

Ayato picked up the cuffs where they hit the wall. "That was easy." He boasts, waving them in Lyra's face.

The witches chuckled. In fact the room itself seemed lively. Kanato was watching but even his gaze was curiously shifting from one person to the next, a dazed sort of smile on his face.

"You all managed to activate the magic...now controlling it is what comes next." Aya murmurs softly. "Yui, your magic is most likely defensive and active...or perhaps a hybrid." Her head tilted to the side.

Yui stood, her face filled with uncertainty. "Why do you guess that?"

"Because you aren't a fighter." Lyra supplied from next to her. "You've never met a monster you couldn't love. That's why you match Life so well...or baldur."

Yui blinked at Lyra in confusion and watched the brunette shift her gaze to Rayna and Aya again almost nervously.

"The norse god of light...it was said he couldn't be killed." Rayna supplied gently. "There's more to the story, but he essentially represented everything good. He was filled with life. Not a fighter by any means. You heal fast yes?"

Yui nodded slowly. " But not...super fast…"

Aya laughed softly. " Have you ever wanted to hurt someone?"

Yui gave her a frown of disapproval merely at the thought and Reiji and a few others eyed her curiously. "Of course not…"

"That's what's blocking you." Chloe murmured softly. " You're stopping yourself."

"Well how do you fix that?" Yuma asked, eyeing the group of witches impatiently.

"You make her want to hurt you." Lyra replied in a dry tone. Everyone turned their eyes towards her and Akira who shifted closer as if by habit.

"You sound so sure of yourself…" Reiji utters simply, pushing his glasses up as he observed her.

"Why is that you two have the most combat experience? Didn't Akira claim you even killed an 'original?" Ruki stated the question before Reiji could.

Akira awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Well...the original...or I guess Founder, was more Lyra's doing. I just knew about it."

Ayato and Laito peered towards the two witches they were partnered with. Laito humming softly as he curled an arm around Akira's shoulders. " Being humble, little witch?"

Lyra sighed as Ayato kept trying to catch her eye. Akira responded by shrugging Laito off and reaching out to her but Lyra brushed her hand away. " It's fine." She said to the blonde in a frustrated tone.

"Akira and I were raised in the same...area."

Ayato narrowed his eyes. " The orphanage?"

"...Not exactly...was more like a compound." Lyra muttered. "You called me a hunter when we first met, Ayato. That wasn't far off the mark."

The vampires tensed but Lyra crossed her arms, jutting out her chin in a show of pride. "...I was raised by hunters. The heads of the 'orphanage' if you want to call it that...They were my parents. My birth parents."

Ayato scowled. " You said you never met them."

"I never met the woman in the photograph." Lyra snapped harshly. Glaring at him as her jaw worked, a muscle leaping in it as tension gathered in her shoulders. "...Because she never smiled like that."

She sighed slowly, rubbing the back of her neck. " Mum and dad weren't the….most fond of others. They broke the law. The contract made with Karlheinz and the demon world."

She pursed her lips. " They raised a bunch of kids in this compound. Kinda pit them against each other...like a dog fighting ring...but it wasn't just witches...it was everything and anything...humans...werewolves...vampires…vibora..you name it they had it."

She eyed the ground for a moment. "My mother was working with a founder. She formed a coven called the 'pact' and had various groups slaughtered...a few hunters from the church helped to. I found out about it through Aya."

Her gaze shot towards the head witch who's silver gaze didn't waver. Motioning for her to continue.

"War was coming...if we didn't do something about her, Karl would. He'd be forced to. But both sides were involved so we needed to ensure everything got revealed. I probably would have been killed to if he came to take care of things."

Lyra pursed her lips. "...I killed the members of the pact in the compound. My mother and father included. Stole their secrets and joined back up with the others to confront the demons, familiars and founder…"

Ayato narrowed his eyes further.

"I was the first one in this coven to activate the full scope of my magic. I did it that night. I can't say it was all just me...I killed the pact but the founders are….were….incredibly powerful. I was lucky he was already weak by the time I showed up. I got the killing blow, which is why Akira claimed it was me…"

Akira shifted awkwardly shrugging. " It was mostly you…"

Lyra laughed and shrugged. "Regardless he died. The god Im considered a patron of is Thor...god of thunder. Akira is Loki...who despite being known as the trickster but before that he was also known as the god of fire."

Laito grinned. " That explains a lot." He taunts, receiving a wink from the witch in question.

Lyra shrugged. " Regardless that's how we avoided war with your dad."

Reiji pursed his lips. " Wiping clean the slate as it were? You destroyed the members of the pact in order to eliminate your own role in it?"

Lyra offered a nod. " We were pardoned." She motions to Akira. " Because we were only following orders and didn't know until it was too late."

Reiji nodded. "Then your comment about miss Komori...make her want to hurt you...how would that help her with her own skills?"

Lyra glanced at Yui. " Well Anger is one hell of a motivator for one...so if you piss someone off enough or scare the ever living hell out of them...they'll either run...or fight. So cornering her into a situation she can't run from...when she doesn't care if she hurts someone to get away...instinct will take over and she'll lash out."

"Wouldn't that count for her time spent with either of our families?" Ruki argued. However Lyra and Akira both shook her head.

"She doesn't want to hurt you. She sympathizes with you." Lyra stated bluntly.

Yui frowned, rubbing her arm up and down. "They all have their reasons for their behaviour, Lyra-san."

"...Yeah." Lyra muttered. "Hey Yui?"

Yui blinked slowly, turning to face the brunette fully.

"I'm not surprised your father abandoned you." The brunette had her arms crossed, her hair hanging freely down seemed to flutter in a breeze of its own making. Her eyes observed Yui closely, shining more gold than brown now.

"I mean...look at you." Lyra muttered harshly, motioning to her like one would a pile of garbage. "He probably felt relief. Getting rid of you."

A few of the other witches and Vampires grew stiff and started to step in but Rayna and Aya kept them back. Akira lowered her head as Yui stared at Lyra in confusion. Her mouth slightly gaping.

"That's...That's not-" She started.

"I mean. Even Ayato doesn't want you. Yeah he makes all the chest jokes but he chose someone even more flat chested over you who does nothing but antagonize him for hours on end." She turned partially towards the blonde, sparks starting at her fingertips and stretching out towards Yui. Ayato opened his mouth to say something but Laito covered it with a hand, watching Lyra with bright curious eyes.

"Aren't you done just taking up space yet? God is about as real as your father's love for you….which is to say not at all. So honestly I don't know why we bothered coming to get you. Life? Give me a break...more like a waste of resources-everything good about humanity can't be something so weak, useless and unwanted as you."

With the last words Yui tensed her eyes growing cold and her lips pressing into a thin line. She raised her hand to slap Lyra across the face….but the brunette caught her wrist. Raising a brow mockingly.

"Pathetic." She uttered bluntly.

Something snapped inside the blonde. A light blinding in intensity filled the area, followed by a large crash as Yui stumbled back and fell to her knees.

Ringing and silence filled her ears.


	20. Bloody Kisses

When the light cleared. Akira was holding her shoulders, gently asking if she was alright. Yui's vision swims and she glanced around the room in confusion.

Ayato was holding Lyra up, Gwen seemingly was healing her. Just behind them the wall looked partially shattered, the stone cracked and caved in.

Shaped similar to the size of Lyra's head and shoulders….blood was seen on the wall.

"...what...what happened?" She whispered, horrified. " Is Lyra okay!?"

She tried to stand but felt dizzy and Akira steadied her. " She's fine...she made you angry. On purpose."

Yui turned her eyes to Akira, lips trembling. " Why?"

" Because...you wouldn't activate your powers without help."

Akira looked tired but squeezed her shoulder. " Normally trauma or emotion triggers it...sometimes though we stop ourselves from lashing out. For fear of hurting others. That's what you were doing. So Lyra picked at some things that would bother you. Had Rayna raise your frustration a bit...and you lashed out without a thought."

Yoi shuddered at the thought. " Is She okay?" She whispered hoarsely. Tears stinging her eyes.

Akira gave her a warm smile. " She hit her head but she'll be fine. She expected it. Now we can actually help you control it."

Rayna approached the two on the ground. "You seem to be the opposite of Serena's powers… she can take pain away from others but only if she transfers it to herself."

She paused and then continued in a soft tone. "You absorb damage...then reflect it back at people. Kill them with kindness in a way. It's fairly powerful. But soon you should be able to heal others rapidly and keep most damage away from yourself."

Yui closed her eyes. " I'm so sorry Rayna-san I didn't mean to hurt her-"

Rayna crouched down. "Yui."

Her voice made the blonde lift her head. Her eyes were surprisingly gentle as cool hands brushed tears away from her cheeks.

"Yui, you are the best of us. I mean that for your personality...your morals. All of us in this coven have lead...dangerous and cruel lives. You don't need to worry about your magic...or disappointing us. That reaction is very very normal...we all know the risks of just starting to understand our magic...Lyra will be fine. Trust me...she has been through far worse than what you just did."

Yui felt herself slowly calm watching Rayna. She accepted the hand offered up and was led from the room by the eldest. Briefly Rayna glanced back to Reiji, who met her stare evenly before glancing towards the direction of the lab. Rayna tipped her head down in acknowledgement. Before she turned the corner with the blonde.

—-

Aya sighed. " That will be all for the night. Trying to do more would just tire you all out anyway. We'll be teaching you more individually about our abilities and Lyra will test you on it at the end of next week...time permitting."

The vampires awkwardly glanced around but seeing they were dismissed they slowly dispersed with their partners.

Kou caught Sae's arm as she began walking to her own room and placed a finger in front of his mouth to make sure she stayed quiet. He pulled her along silently when she nodded.

Ayato, Laito and Shu were the only vampires remaining afterwards. Once Gwen mended the cut on the back of Lyra's head she left as well. Yuma hot on her heels.

Lyra sighed and grimaced. " Gonna need another shower now…"

Akira snorted. "Don't piss off the saint, I guess."

Lyra glared at her. Receiving a giggle.

Aha glanced between the two girls with a shake of her head. " Go get some sleep...Lyra...next time give us a bit of a heads up."

Lyra glanced her way and timidly nodded. She let Akira help her to her feet. However her eyes shifted to Ayato.

He eyed her with narrowed eyes. Which only seemed to narrow further as they met each other's stare. Lyra backed down first and Ayato knew as he watched her walk away, that he would be talking to her after.

Laito sighed and vanished without a word… Ayato followed after glancing to Aya and tsking.

Aya moves towards the damage on the wall. Her fingers brushing away the blood lingering on the stone. Her brows furrowed and she sighed Shu was standing silent behind her. He hadn't spoken much, she didn't expect him to.

"Shu?" She murmured softly, turning to face him after a moment. He met her eyes silently for a moment and she shifted her weight.

"...do you want to go for a drive?" She asked suddenly.

His blue eyes spiked with curiosity but he merely motioned with his head for her to lead the way.

—-

Ayato didn't go to see Lyra. He returned to his own room. Watching the way Kanato was eyeing Lyra when she left with her sister. His lips curled in a smile that his brother could only consider concerning.

He laid on the bed arms crossed behind his head. Recalling the words Lyra stated to Yui...and her story just before them.

He was far more used to his iron maiden. But the witches home was...old. It felt weird to be here instead of their usual home. His eyes turned towards the window the light of the moon filling his gaze.

Until a knock sounded at his door and he sat up. Glancing towards it silently, the scent filled his nose and his eye twitched.

Why would she willingly seek him out?

He flashed to the door and pulled it open. Peering down at her. She was wearing a loose shirt. Long enough to cover practically her whole body, paired with loose dark pants with drawstrings. Her hair was still damp, the smell of blood washed away from her.

She stared up at him. Her eyes wide and for a moment he thought she actually looked young. He sometimes forgot she was human.

He leaned on the door jam. " What do you want Titless?"

She stared at him. Her lips parted but she remained silent for a minute. "Can I come in?" She asked softly.

They stared at each other for a moment and Ayato rolled his eyes but moved back to the bed. He watched her as he flopped back on the bed.

Lyra glanced at him for a moment. Before stepping inside and closing the door. She hesitated visibly and Ayato sighed, sitting up and glaring at her as his arms hung loosely in front of him in his lap. "Spit it out."

She glanced at him her eyes briefly lowering and she moved closer to the bed. Her teeth caught her lower lip and Ayato caught himself glancing at the action.

" I came to thank you...and apologize."

He stared at her silently. His expression unreadable, although he was confused about her words.

Lyra shifted her weight awkwardly. "You caught me when I went flying...and I didn't mean to lie to you about my mom…"

Ayato tilted his head. " I killed mine to. Why would I care?"

She lifted her head and eyed him for a moment. "Yeah...I know...I guess I just don't like being similar to you lot."

He snorted softly. "Sucks to be you then I guess."

She actually let out a small laugh. Arms curling around herself for a moment.

"...why did you mention me?"

She looked up at him, confused.

Ayato pursed his lips. " When you were trying to piss off Pancake. You said I didn't want her. Why?"

Lyra looked away. "Yui has been abandoned quite a few times so I figured it would hit a nerve."

He leaned forward and she looked back to him, jolting back as his face was so close to her own.

"You also asked her something at school." He said in a slow dangerous voice. Nearing a growl.

Lyra remained silent. Ayato relished in the nervous look in her eyes.

" you asked her if it bothered her, that I was biting you. Why?"

She frowned. "I thought she might be jealous. I know some people do like being bit. And you kept calling her yours for awhile. So I thought maybe she...liked you."

" and what? That worried you?"

Lyra pursed her lips. " I don't want her to be mad at me- at least not for long. She's part of the coven now...and she's too soft."

Ayato could sense a bit of protectiveness in her words about the blonde but he searched her face restlessly nonetheless.

" Do you like it?" He asked suddenly.

She blinked. His question confused her and she looked at him blankly. " Like what?"

"My fangs " He said, grinning as if to show them off to her.

She furrowed her brows and he impatiently snorted. Suddenly dragging her onto the bed. She released what he could only call a squeak and glared at him as he tossed her down and hovered over her. " My bite, titless."

She stared at him. "Why would I like it?"

"You tell me." He drawled lazily. Watching her with narrowed eyes. "Would you be jealous if you were Yui?"

Lyra froze. The words filtered into her head slowly. She knew she was lying before she even denied it. Not even because she liked Ayato necessarily. But because being left behind would hurt.

Ayato was attractive sure, every vampire was. But he was also a sadistic killer with too much arrogance. He didn't find her attractive either and always insulted her. She'd be an idiot to like that.

But she also understood him.

" I wouldn't be." She said simply.

He leaned down over her. She was blatantly aware that he was holding himself above her without touching her. His knees on either side of her hips. His hands on either side of her head. His body lifted away from her own. However his left hand moved. Grasping her chin and he grinned at her. Showing off his teeth again. " When you lie your nose wrinkles slightly."

She stared at him silently.

" Don't worry titless." He leaned down close to her. Until their noses nearly brushed. "Your blood is better anyway~"

She opened her mouth to speak but Ayato cut her off. She expected his fangs. She expected the forced closeness of their bodies. His cruel words.

What she didn't expect was his lips suddenly pressing to her own. Slanting over her mouth like he was staking a claim. Her eyes widened before slamming shut. Her body freezing tensely on the bed only for her instincts to kick in and she started to writhe to get him away. But his hands caught her wrists. Holding her still.

His lips were firm, stealing the breath from her lungs. Before he broke it to speak against her ear. She could feel her own heart beating rapidly in her growing anxiety. His teeth gently tugged at her earlobe. Like he was teasing her.

His chuckle confirmed it. His words making his lips brush against her skin.

" take the earring off."

The words were uttered in a sort of persuasive hoarse voice.

Her throat felt thick. Clogged by something. However for some reason her foggy brain couldn't keep up. She reached up with shaking fingers, removing the earring slowly and reaching out to place it on the table next to the bed. His cat like eyes watched her closely as she did. Before he grinned maliciously.

He sat up, pulling her up roughly with him and she made a noise of confusion. Until his cold fingers brushed her navel and she yelped at the chill.

He muttered for her to be quiet. Grabbing the hem of her long night shirt and pulling it up slowly. Tossing the fabric to the floor.

" Ayato-" She cut off as his lips met her neck. Hands guiding her head back as he scraped his teeth over the marks he'd left on her before.

"Witches heal too fast." He mutters before his lips pressed to her collar. Sucking harshly. She flinched but didn't say anything, waiting for him to bite and get it over with as her eyes shifted back towards the earring uncertainly.

He moved further down. Marking her chest with dark red hickeys and chuckling.

She focussed back on him and attempted to push him away but he only glanced up at her in amusement. " Hold still or I might rally hurt you." He taunted.

She snorted at him.

Ayato smirked. " guess I was wrong...you're not completely flat."

Her eye twitched. "Do you want me to zap you?" She asked bluntly. She'd refrained so far. But she was sorely rethinking that idea.

He tilted his head. "You won't." He said confidently. She scoffed but he continued. " The contract said we cyouldn't do things you weren't comfortable with. If I already had- I'd be in trouble." He grinned.

Lyra paused. He was right, but that didn't make her happy about it. If anything it filled her with dread. The magic would kick in if he crossed a line. " I'm not comfortable with you killing me." She said in a dry voice. " Or kissing me."

He watched her for a moment. His lips pressing together as the silence stretched between them.

He leaned close to her. " Then zap me." He said bluntly. His eyes searching her own. When she said nothing his lips lifted in a clear smirk. " that's what I thought."

He pushed her back down to the sheets. Hovering over her with eyes flashing like light playing off a dagger. His lips skimmed along the line of the small bra she wore. Before he buried his fangs in her chest, right near where her pulse thrummed so quickly. She flinched and Ayato grunted in surprise at her reaction before drinking deeply.

His eyes closed as the taste flooded his senses. Sparks darted between them as he shifted against her. Distantly Ayato felt her hands in his hair.

Without the earring he wasn't stopped at a certain amount and Lyra cursed herself as he moved up her body. Laying bites along the way as he drank his fill. But even when he was harsh the sparks would settle between them. She clung onto him for some sense of stability and the last few times he hadn't been as rough as usual.

Mortified as she was to admit it. It felt good. When he finally reached his old bites on her neck and held her up against his chest as he drank she held on to him and shuddered. A small gasp torn from her lips. Any other time Ayato would mock her for it, claim his victory over her and make her feel ashamed of herself. Instead however his mind was blank beyond the taste of her blood and the sparks darting between their bodies when their skin met. Her gasp was met by his own groan and heat flooded between them.

But even without the earring he couldn't kill her. He broke away from his feeding his breathing just as heavy as hers and they met each other's eyes as Ayato lowered them both back to the bed. His shirt brushing her chest and making her skin pebble as she shuddered.

His eyes were dilated- wild. Lyra was fairly sure she looked the same. However what he said made her confused.

" I'm not sharing you- you're mine and only mine." It wasn't a rare statement from the vampire...Yui got the brunt of those words often enough. But now he was claiming her instead.

Her throat felt tight, her thoughts foggy, but in some distant sane part of her brain she recognized that when he leaned down and kissed her with blood stained lips.

That she didn't try to push him away anymore.

She only wanted him _closer._

—

Aya kept her grip steady on the handlebars. The feeling of a warm body behind her was foreign, a cold one even more so as Shu held her loosely. Small puffs of breath hitting where her helmet and jacket parted.

She didn't let him distract her even as she slowed at the crest of a hill. The distant sound of waves crashing below sounding as she turned her bike off.

"We're here." She murmurs and feels the vampire pull away from her. She was surprised by his willingness to join her. Turning her head to appraise him cautiously. Lowering the kickstand she got off the bike and pulled her helmet off. Tossing black hair out of her face before placing the helm down on the seat and removing her gloves. She felt him slide up behind her. Not bothering to turn her head to address him.

"Why here?" He asked in his normal lazy uninterested tone. However when she turned to face him. One hand rising to push him back a step. His eyes were opened. Fixated on her face as he waited expectantly.

"Because it's close but far enough away for privacy. Usually quiet even during the middle of the day. " tossing the gloves down next to the helm she moved to walk towards the edge of the cliff.

The moon hung above them. Bright but not full just yet. Shu watched her for a moment before joining her as she sat, legs dangling off the ledge.

" Not afraid?" He asked bluntly.

"No. My balance is pretty good. You're not allowed to hurt me and the water down below would probably protect me regardless." He eyed her from the corner of one eye.

" Your magic…" he began. His head tilting.

"Is odd? I'm sorry about the fire. I was against the idea but Lyra insisted." She mumbled.

She looks at him. " The moon greatly affects the sea you know. The currents and waves, it's strength can all be brought back to the moon. As the leader of the coven...the only living member of Silverwing descent...I'm tied explicitly to strong blood lines and even more so to the lunar cycle…"

She trails off. Shrugging. " water is everywhere. Moisture in the air. Sweat on the body. Underground if you dig deep enough. Humans are even made up of mostly water…as a witch who manipulates the element. I have access to a small amount of it almost constantly. When the moon is full my powers are amplified. Not unlike you I suppose."

He tilted his head. "There seems to be...a lot of similarities."

Aya flashes him a grin. "I'd disagree but it would be pointless. Witch blood is tied to demons. We don't know how, why or when…but we come from the demon world same as you. Much as we are born human."

She looks up at the sky. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. "Are you thirsty?" She asked softly. Opening her eyes to glance at him again. "Magic can be tiring. Not that you're ever awake." She smirked and he snorts at her.

"...I could drink." Shu offers at last. Aya surprises him however by rising to her feet and offering him a hand. "Then let me show you something first. I promise it's not far. Even if you are lazy." She smirks and Shu gave a long suffering sigh before accepting her hand and following her into the trees surrounding the area.

He glanced back to the bike briefly. But as Aya pulled him along. Not releasing his hand, he felt the ache in his fangs grow more pronounced.


End file.
